Gitana
by Lizzig
Summary: La vida de Candy se ve a las puertas de un nuevo romance con quien había sido su mejor amigo y sin saberlo su protector. El amor de Albert y una nueva posibilidad para Terry se ven confrontadas y envueltas bajo un hechizo, Gitano!
1. Chapter 1

**Gitana**

**Por Lizzig**

**Prologo.**

Su presencia me altera, incluso me da un poco de escalofríos, pero su magnética energía es mucho más fuerte y me mantiene a su lado, respirando su presencia, empapándome de su mágica charla. Sus labios rojos y sensuales me transportan a un mundo lejano.

Un mundo de carretas, vino y fogatas. He viajado a un lugar mágico y desconocido a través de los relatos que me ha compartido en esas noches de luna nueva, donde la oscuridad hace mucho más enigmáticas y explorables, esas danzas de las que tan detalladamente me habla; veo las palmas juntarse provocando un coro que lleva los pasos de todos los bailarines.

Pero esas mismas noches de luna nueva, la veo salir de la mansión y caminar aparentemente sin rumbo, hasta un árbol. Donde lleva acabo su ritual. Y es ahí donde el miedo me comienza a consumir lentamente.

Nunca he querido que nadie tome una revancha por mí y tampoco tengo interés en que nadie del pasado que me haya hecho un mal, sufra las consecuencias de lo que Jayah piensa, es lo justo.

No tengo una idea clara de las dimensiones de su poder, pero sé que debe ser grande, lo veo en esos ojos negros ,tan grandes y brillosos, que hipnotizan llenándote de su seguridad.

Hubiera querido, no contarle de Susana, pero fue como si ella me hubiera inducido a decir cada una de esas palabras, poniendo ante ella, mis sentimientos más íntimos y mis miedos más secretos. Me aseguro que a pesar de la buena obra de Susana, al salvar la vida de Terry, ella estará condenada, por arrebatar de ese hombre, lo mismo que trato de salvar. Su vida!

Desde ese día no duermo tranquila. Sabiendo que ella hará lo posible por liberar a ese hombre que alguna vez tuvo mi corazón, mandando a la bruja egoísta de Susana a donde pertenece. Yo nunca he querido una revancha, mi corazón ha superado esa etapa de mi vida. Lo último que necesito es traer más desgracias atadas a mi pasado.

Jayah entro a mi vida en un día inesperado y de la forma más sutil que pudiera jamás prever, después de haberle ayudado una vez. Su vida quedo atada a la mía, junto a su misterio, sus leyendas y su magia gitana.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gitana**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo I **

Apurada como siempre recorrí los pasillos tranquilos del hospital, estuve ayudando a esa chica que encontré en la calle, en mi camino al hospital, con una pierna rota y el brazo inmóvil, sin mencionar los múltiples moretones y laceraciones del cuerpo.

Aun no entiendo cómo pudo estar ahí , tirada en la calle, en medio de la nada.

¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta ahí?

De último momento, recordé que hoy regresa Albert de su largo viaje. Fue casi año y medio que permaneció en Londres. No me lo imagino en su papel de gran magnate, nunca podre acostumbrarme a verlo como William Andley. Para mí no dejara de ser Albert, como el mismo me ha pedido que lo llame.

La calle aun esta iluminada por la claridad del día, es lo que más me gusta de esta época del año. La oscuridad del invierno me deprime y me predispone a malos augurios. En cambio en el verano, todo es luz y armonía, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que sonrío, como si se hubiera congelado mi rostro en esa mueca de felicidad. Aunque eso no creo que sea por el verano, si no por Albert.

No se aun como saludarle, es extraño pensar en el como un Andley, cuando lo que siempre me identificó a ese vagabundo, fue precisamente su soledad y la ausencia de pertenencia.

Y es que me es tan familiar. Los días que vivimos juntos bajo el mismo techo, me enseñaron a verlo como un hombre sensible y con grandes cualidades. Siempre que pienso en él, viene a mi mente aquella tarde en la que me pidió un pacto para compartir siempre nuestras alegrías y tristezas.

Ese día comencé a verlo diferente; más cercano a mí, mas íntimamente. Aun cuando nos separamos abruptamente y él tuvo que viajar por su nuevo cargo como: jefe de la familia . Andley. Pero sus cartas siempre han sido tan cálidas, como lo fue su presencia en mi departamento. En nuestro departamento.

Los carruajes estaban escasos a estas horas de la tarde, es como si todo el mundo quisiera llegar a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo, solo quería llegar a la estación del tren. Tal vez ni siquiera podría acercarme a él, siendo el hombre más importante de la familia Andley estaría custodiado con seguridad, pero aun así haría lo posible por darle la bienvenida que deseaba.

Al fin un carruaje se apiadó de mi angustia y lo aborde con presteza.

-a la estación del tren, por favor.

Los minutos pasaban de prisa, sentía como si estuviera correteando las manecillas del reloj y no veía la llegada a la estación central, por el contrario, sentí que el carruaje se detenía de improviso.

-lo siento señorita al parecer hay un accidente y nos detendremos por un momento.

-no!, no puedo esperar.

-el camino está cerrado, lo siento.

Sin pensarlo, baje del carruaje para pagar los servicios del conductor y salir de ahí en una carrera veloz, hasta la estación del tren. Apenas llegue al edificio, mire alrededor, pero no vi el auto de los Andley, así que presurosa baje las escaleras, mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Un hombre que servia en la estación se atravesó por mi camino, haciéndome detener mi desenfrenada carrera, pero aproveche su presencia para averiguar en donde estaba el tren que traía a mi querido Albert.

-¿en donde encuentro el tren que viene de Nueva york?

-por el andén de la derecha. – me contesto con apatía y desgano.

-gracias.

corrí hasta el lugar indicado para encontrar el pasillo casi vacío. La mayoría de los pasajeros salieron del tren y el andén comenzaba a quedar desierto. Con el aliento entrecortado descubrí que no había tenido éxito, llegue tarde.

Me recargue en un pilar, para recobrar la normalidad de mi agitado respirar. Si no hubiera sido por Jayah que retraso mi salida, habría llegado a tiempo, suspiro con resignación. No quería buscarlo en la mansión Andley, pero así tendrá que ser.

A lo lejos escuche una conversación que me hizo levantar la mirada a los últimos vagones. Finalmente salia el personal del tren, lo que indicaba que no quedaba nadie más. Sin embargo mis esperanzas comenzaron a cobrar fuerza, cuando vi que el hombre de uniforme, venia platicando con un rubio de cabello corto y andar elegante, pero despreocupado.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado y mis manos sin remedio sudaban de emoción. No lo podía creer llegue justo a tiempo, para ver descender del tren a ese sinvergüenza que espero al final, para salir del tren.

Camine hacia él, a pasos lentos, esperando que me viera y me reconociera, mientras yo contenía mis pies que querían salir corriendo a su encuentro. Y fue justo cuando levanto la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Lo vi detenerse completamente, para mirarme con detenimiento, yo simplemente le sonreí, gustosa de verlo nuevamente. Su rostro tan dulce se transformo en uno de emoción tan grande que llego hasta sus brazos, soltando la maleta de piel que traía, su zancadas se apresuraron hasta mí.

De frente los dos nos lanzamos a un abrazo que nos acerco nuevamente, senti sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la cintura, y yo simplemente reconoci su aroma y lo ancho de su pecho, mientras mis manos se anudaron en su espalda, creo que está un poco más delgado, pero senti sus músculos mas marcados.

-pequeña, no te esperaba.

-no podía dejar de venir.

Sus ojos azules, brillaron intensamente, eran como un remolino en el que podía perderme sin remedio, sus labios también sonrrieron, mostrándome su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Había cambiado un poco, lo veía más formal y elegante. Sin mencionar que las líneas de su rostro habían acentuado una madures que lo hacía ver enigmático.

-te ves diferente

Incluso su voz había cambiado, era más grave y profunda, quizá solo era el tiempo que había dejado de verlo y lo recordaba distinto o quizá porque era la primera vez que nos rencontrabamos, siendo William Andley.

Sin darnos cuenta, un hombre de traje oscuro se había acercado a nosotros. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se dirigió a William.

-Señor Andley, bienvenido a Chicago. El señor Johnson lo espera en el auto.

-gracias Carl, por favor avísale a George que llegue bien. Yo llegare después a la casa Andley, ahora tengo asuntos importantes que atender- dijo eso ultimo, mirándome.

-yo se lo diré señor Andley, ¿desea disponer del auto? – Albert me miro, buscando una respuesta a eso, yo no supe que decirle, nunca habíamos necesitado de uno.

-si, déjame el auto.

-con gusto señor Andley, le estaré esperando afuera.

-Gracias Carl.

Lo vi girarse para despedirse del empleado del tren, se había detenido detrás de Albert desde que me saludo. Constataba que no había perdido su natural sencillez y amabilidad.

-¿a dónde quieres ir? – me pregunto complaciente como siempre.

-debes de estar cansado, ha sido un largo viaje.

-después de verte, no hay cansancio que valga.

-Albert! Que cosas dices.

-nada que no sea cierto

Me sonrió y pasó su brazo por mi hombro. Fue extraño, porque ese trato lo habíamos tenido como costumbre en los días que compartíamos juntos. El me abrazaba o yo me colgaba de su brazo, era tan natural y tan normal, que lo hacíamos hasta sin darnos cuenta. Pero al sentir su brazo y su mano apretando mi hombro en esos momentos , me sentí flotar en el aire.

-podríamos ir a cenar, si quieres.

-me encantaría, porque no he comido desde la mañana, pero no me siento cómoda, aun huelo a hospital.

Acerco su nariz a mi cuello, sentí mis mejillas arder y mis piernas perder su fuerza.

-¿qué haces? - le pregunte un poco avergonzada.

-reconociendo los olores de casa, extrañaba tanto los olores a alcohol y antiestaminicos.

-no te burles.

-claro que no me burlo, extrañaba todo de ti.

-yo también te eche de menos.

-¿ de verdad?

-¿como podría, dejar de hacerlo?

-me alegra escucharte decir que me extrañaste.

Su sonrisa, volvió a brillar y su brazo me apretó contra él, logrando que sintiera un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. Qué extraña es esa sensación para mí, nunca la había experimentado antes.

Ahora es que en realidad me doy cuenta, cuanta falta me hizo todo este tiempo que estuvo ausente, lo extrañe tanto. Comence a entender las mañanas llenas de soledad y las noches de melancolía, en las que reposaba recordando su compañía, en días más lejanos.

-entonces, iremos a tu departamento y después iremos a cenar.

-me parece buena idea, prometo no demorarme mucho.

Al salir de la estación del tren, nos encontramos con dos autos y con George que sonreía orgulloso, al ver a Albert de regreso.

-William, que gusto me da verte – los dos hombres se abrazaron fuertemente, después George me saludo a mí, fue un encuentro contenido, pero bastante emotivo.

Albert me ayudo a subir al auto que no tenía la insignia de los Andley, él se quedó afuera, dándole instrucciones a George. Más tarde me entere que le pidió no avisara a nadie de su llegada y llevara su equipaje a las oficinas o cualquier otro lugar, para evitar especulaciones.

Una vez en el auto, Albert tomo el volante con total dominio y arranco, para perdernos entre las calles de Chicago.

-parece mentira que todo haya cambiado en un año y medio.

-¿a que te refieres?

-las calles están mucho más congestionadas y no había visto tantos autos, al parecer ya están a mayor alcance de todos.

-tienes razón, no lo había notado y también hay más gente en las calles.

-tú también has cambiado. – me miro de soslayo

-no, yo no he cambiado nada – dije al acto, tratando de parecer la misma de siempre, pero en verdad había cambiado, ya no sentía que fuera la misma.

-si!, si haz cambiado, estas mucho más hermosa.. Te vez más adulta, ya no eres la chiquilla que trepaba árboles.

-en eso tienes razón, ya no he trepado árboles, pero yo me veo igual, quizá es solo que cambie mi cabello. Por insistencia de Annie, ya no uso más las coletas.

-te va mejor el cabello suelto, tu rostro se ve enmarcado por esos rizos traviesos, igual que tú.

-aun no estoy tan convencida, yo prefiero el cabello sujeto y fuera de mi camino, por eso siempre veras una coleta en los días de hospital.

-a mí me gusta así, atrevido y espontaneo.

-entonces lo usare así - apenas dije la frase, me sentí tonta, como si estuviera coqueteando con mi mejor amigo, solo espero no haberme sonrojado, porque eso si me haría sentir aún más ridícula.

-romperás corazones a tu paso – contesto el, siguiendo el rumbo de mi intención creo yo.

-nadie se fijaría en una enfermera con rizos rebeldes, cuando hay tantas chicas hermosas por la calle.

-te equivocas – me contesto guiñándome un ojo.

Por unos minutos guardamos silencio, no sé si el tema nos hizo un poco más tímidos, pero yo aproveche para mirar su perfil. Creo nunca antes lo había analizado tan detalladamente y sobre todo tan cerca.

Sus pestañas largas y naturalmente rizadas, forman una línea espesa en el contorno de sus parpado, sus mejillas son perfectas, dibujan un rostro que parece labrado a mano y su nariz recta y afilada, le da el toque elegante que todos los Andley tienen y sus labios, delgados pero tan finamente dibujados.

_**Dios que hermoso es este hombre! ¿Como es que nunca antes lo había notado?**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar tantos pensamientos que comenzaban a perturbarme. Él es simplemente Albert, mi amigo de siempre, el que aparece y desaparece sin rastro, el amante de la naturaleza y amigo de los animales, mi paciente de amnesia.

No debo verlo como nada más que como mi amigo y ahora mi protector.!

-llegamos – escuche su voz interrumpiendo mis divagaciones, logrando cernirme de sorpresa

-¿…quieres subir? – le pregunte un tanto turbada, no sé por qué, pero me sentí como una extraña, pidiéndole su compañía en el departamento.

-claro que quiero subir, ¿me invitas?

-vamos

Bajamos del auto, sin prisa. En cuanto nos encontramos al pie de las escaleras del edificio, Albert me envolvió nuevamente entre sus brazos y me ciño contra él. Que sensación más placentera!, yo simplemente sonreí como boba, mirando sus ojos azules. Que al acto me envuelvolvieron en un mundo en el que no habia alrededor.

-veo que haz cambiado algunos muebles y le diste un toque más femenino.-me comento apenas puso un pie dentro del departamento.

-puedes culpar a Annie de eso, ella es quien a traído algunos espejos y decoraciones.

-entonces yo también tendré que contribuir con algo.

-ni lo menciones, el departamento está ya completo. – camine a mi habitación, mientras lo vi a él cureoseando.

-¿le has hecho cambios a mi habitación?

Pregunto sin imaginar lo que esa simple frase causaba en mi estómago y toda mi piel. Lo mire con expresión de sorpresa y quizá alegría.

-nada, todo sigue igual.- le sonreía con complicidad – tal como lo dejaste.

-al parecer sigue esperando mi regreso.

-eso parece – conteste, sintiendo un enorme vacío en el estómago, su sonrisa logro adormecer completamente mis sentidos. Ya no sabía si había detenido mi andar o si aún caminaba rumbo a mi habitación.

-¿te molestaría si me quedo esta noche?

-¿Cómo?

-no quiero regresar aun a la mansión Andley, me gustaria al menos una noche de tranquilidad antes de volver a mi postura de hombre recto y cabal.

-quédate entonces – lo invite sin imaginar el calor que me hizo sentir esa respuesta positiva.

Salimos a cenar a un lugar muy sencillo, pero acogedor. Platicamos de los acontecimientos en esos días de ausencia. Reímos hasta quedarnos sin aliento, poco a poco volví a sentirme cómoda en su compañía, su trato fácil y amable me recordó que era simplemente Albert, no el William Andley que había bajado del tren.

Regresamos al departamento, caminando a paso lento, queriendo detener el tiempo que ambos disfrutábamos tan ampliamente.

Una vez que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, todo quedo en calma, sumido en un silencio que parecía que únicamente dejaba oír el latido de mi corazón. Me metí en la cama y comencé a imaginar a Albert, en la habitación de al lado.

Recostado cuan largo era, durmiendo con esa serenidad en su rostro." ¿Por qué nunca había notado lo buen mozo que era?"

-basta Candy!, no debes verlo de esa manera – me reprimí con exasperación, él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, yo nunca lo había visto como alguien más que un protector hermano.

Cerré los ojos e intente dejar de evocar los ojos de Albert, para concentrarme en otra cosa que me alejara del sentimiento, que se habría paso ante mí.

Fue entonces que me quede dormida y vi como los ojos azules de Albert se iban distorsionando hasta llegar a una mirada oscura y misteriosa. A primera vista no identifique ese mirar, después fue apareciendo poco a poco un rostro que acompañaba las espesas pestañas que enmarcaban las negras pupilas femeninas.

Jayah, me miraba intensamente de pie frente a mí. Una sensación de escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al ver a Albert y Terry de pie junto a ella, uno de cada de lado y más extrañamente Susana envuelta en llanto en el suelo, a los pies del trio que me miraba de formas distintas.

Quise gritar, pero no pude, solo sentí mi corazón latir ferozmente ante el inexplicable temor que sentía al ver aquella escena.

De súbito me desperté, con el corazón palpitando en una carrera desenfrenada, mi frente se había perlado de sudor, la angustia me robo el aliento por un segundo y a mi mente vino la imagen de ese castaño con el que había soñado.

-Terry! – suspire con angustia.

De inmediato me puse de pie y fui hasta la habitación contigua, recargue mi cabeza a la puerta, pegando mi oído todo lo posible. No escuche nada. Pero yo necesitaba oir la respiración de Albert, sentir su tranquilo dormir, así que abrí la puerta y me introduje lentamente.

Entre las cobijas pude verificar que mi querido protector descansaba placido en un sueño que debía ocasionarle alguna felicidad, pues sus labios me parecieron sonreír complacidos.

Quise acariciar su perfecto rostro, pero me contuve saliendo de la habitación antes de que el pudiera despertar.

Volví a mi habitación y mire el reloj, se acercaba la hora de comenzar mi turno en el hospital, lo mejor sería que no volviera a la cama o me quedaría dormida y por consecuencia llegaría retrasada a mi turno una vez más.

Me levante y comencé a arreglarme para salir. Busque un papel y lápiz, para dejarle un mensaje a Albert, no quería que desapareciera del departamento una vez más, sin que nos hubiéramos despedido, de alguna manera.

Con un vacío en el estómago Salí del edificio y comencé mi andar por las calles, me sentía ansiosa, quizá mi sueño me había trastornado más de lo que había calculado. Por qué en la mente tenia a esos dos hombres que eran importantes en mi vida? y lo que me sobresaltaba aun mas, era la presencia de esas dos mujeres.

Sin darme cuenta llegue al hospital. Fui hasta la sala de enfermeras y cambie mi uniforme, tenía que comenzar el día.

Con normalidad inicie mi recorrido por los pabellones, tomando la temperatura a mis pacientes y medicando a quien lo necesitara esa mañana, hasta que llegue al pabellón más olvidado y alejado del hospital. Ese en el que solamente llevaban a la gente sin familia que los respaldara o a los vagabundos, que eran recogidos de las calles.

Al entrar al pabellón, me encontré de frente con la chica que había entrado en mis sueños, tan arrebatadoramente.

Por un momento quise hacer a un lado el recuerdo de aquel sabor agridulce, después de todo había sido solo un sueño, seguramente había sido ocasionado tras atenderla el día anterior y después leer su expediente. Así que camine con tranquilidad hasta ella, sonreí amigable y recogí la ficha medica que descansaba al final de la cama.

El reporte de la enfermera del turno de la noche estaba muy incompleto, era como si no hubiera hecho su ronda por ahí en toda el turno.

Muy a mi pesar, tendría que reportar la omisión de información. Ahora tendría que conseguir algún doctor que fuera a auscultarla y así, poder llenar una nueva ficha.

Me asome a verla, constate que dormía. Se veía cansada y bastante desatendida, sus cabellos negros lucían opacos y sin vida, su piel reseca y marchita indicaban que tendría mucha más edad de la que verdaderamente tenia.

Lo sabía por qué había leído su ficha médica y ella misma había declarado tener no más de 2 años más que yo, así que ni siquiera llegaba a los 25 y aparentaba más de treinta.

Pobre chica, pensé. Yo había corrido con suerte de ser adoptada y tener amigos que me apreciaban de verdad, esa chica no tenía a nadie. Era huérfana y vivía de la caridad de los demás.

Como haria ahora para trabar, si tenia una pierna rota y enyesada y su brazo estaba inflamado, tenia la apariencia que alguien habia dejado caer un objeto muy pesado sobre él, un color morado recubria la mayor parte de su brazo.

Tendria que hacer lo posible para ayudarla, en esa parte del hospital, la atención era casi nula y las medicinas lleganban a cuenta gotas.

Sin meditarlo más, sali del pabellón en busca de un doctor que me diéra, el tiempo necesario para revisar a Jayah.

-doctor Williams, que bueno que lo veo. Necesito que venga a revisar a un paciente.

-¿es una emergencia?

-no se trata de eso, pero esta mañana que revise la ficha medica de una paciente, no vi ninguna actualización en toda la noche…..

-esa es una negligencia intolerable, tendré que reportar a la enfermera de ese turno - la voz del doctor me indico su indignación, es justo lo que esperaba. – de que pabellón se trata.

-del área 5.

-ha el área 5 – repitió con apatía, acción que me lleno de cólera

-si el área 5, el dia de ayer ingreso una chica, a quien so se ha administrado nada más que analgésicos, pero ningún doctor la ha revisado.

-revisare su caso en el control de pacientes, pero es muy probable que ese paciente no necesite más que descansar y como bien dijo algunos analgésicos.

-eso quiere decir, que no la revisara… y que tampoco hará ningún reporte?

-no puedo reportar algo que desconozco, quizá la paciente solo necesita descanso, por que sacar de sus actividades a una enfermera que es requerida en otra área.

-pero ni siquiera hay un historial de su temperatura, es mas, no sé cuándo se aplicaron los últimos analgésicos….

-el paciente está en dolor?

-no, de hecho está dormida.

-entonces no necesita que se le apliquen analgésicos, solo déjela descansar.

-¿se porta así porque se trata del pabellón de gente sin recursos? – grite descontrolada, sin medir consecuencias.

-creo que finalmente si reportare a alguien señorita White – me dijo el doctor, mirándome con ojos asesinos – a usted, si no guarda compostura.

-quizá entonces alguien me escuche y preste ayuda humanitaria, a quien lo necesita de verdad.

-no se preocupe por ello, que yo le prestare atención y hablare con Margo acerca de su comportamiento.

El doctor Williams se dio la vuelta una vez que me amenazo con reportarme con la jefa de enfermeras, pero yo estaba más que furiosa, así que no me importo y acudí al director del hospital.

-el doctor Lenard, te atenderá en un segundo. – me dijo Silvia, la enfermera que atendía los asuntos del doctor Lenard y acomodaba las fichas de los pacientes dados de alta.

Una vez que el doctor Lenard me atendió, pase a verlo y le expuse mi molestia, me miro serio como era su costumbre, sin duda habrá pensado en aniquilarme, por llevarle esa clase de problemas, pero para mí era importante.

-¿y que es lo que quiere señorita White? – me pregunto en tono impaciente, pero notoriamente contenido.

-se lo acabo de explicar – conteste furiosa, aunque comenzando a morderme la lengua, para no gritar. - ningún doctor ha revisado a la paciente del pabellón 5, después de que fue ingresada.

-entiendo que tiene la pierna enyesada, lo que significa que un doctor la vio.

-si, cuando ingreso al hospital, pero nadie la ha atendido además de mí.

-pues es un paciente con suerte, usted es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras.

-¿se está burlando de mí? – pregunte indignada, el doctor Lenard suspiro profundamente, recordando mis influencias, me imagino, porque cambio su tono de voz y su actitud.

-señorita White, el pabellón 5, nunca se ha distinguido por ser el de cuidados intensivos, además de ser el que acoge a gente de pocos o nulos recursos, es el de pacientes sin complicaciones y que solo necesitan reposo, esa información es de dominio público y jamás se ha manejado como información restringida. Si así lo desea, usted puede hacerse cargo de ese paciente, pero no podemos disponer de más recursos humanos, donde no se requieren.

-¿eso quiere decir que puedo disponer de comida del hospital para esa área? O solamente puedo disponer del menú designado, que es agua y frutas de segunda clase?

-no entiendo su interés por esa paciente, ¿es conocida suya acaso?

-no necesito tener vínculos amistosos con nadie, para interesarme por mis pacientes.

-haga como mejor juzgue conveniente, daré la orden de dejarla proceder libremente.

-gracias doctor Lenard, confiaba en su buen corazón – le dije sin afán de burla, pero creo que al final, fue lo que resulto.

De la dirección del hospital, fui directamente a la sala de enfermeras, donde Margo, la jefa de enfermeras, me miro seriamente desde que entre.

-Candy, tengo que hablar contigo – me dijo con seriedad.

-lo se jefa, el doctor Williams me advirtió que así sucedería

-¿que te sucede Candy?, tu no sueles tener mal comportamiento y menos aún ser problemática, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedio?

-mi problema es la indiferencia y negligencia hacia el paciente del área 5.

-no ha habido ninguna negligencia, la paciente recibió la ayuda requerida y sus medicamentos.

-el turno de la noche. No hizo ni una sola anotación de temperatura o de aplicación de analgésicos, esa paciente debe de estar sufriendo de fuertes dolores, está sumamente golpeada y tampoco he visto que haya cenado o ingerido nada por la mañana.

-debe haber algún mal entendido, las enfermeras del turno nocturno son muy cuidadosas, no entiendo, que pudo suceder, lo averiguare

-gracias jefa.

-pero ese no es motivo para que te subordines ante los doctores, si tienes algún problema debes venir a mí, no reclamarles a ellos.

-lo siento jefa.

-vuelve a tus deberes.

-jefa, quisiera pedir su autorización para hacerme cargo del pabellón 5

-esa no es tu área el día de hoy.

-lo sé, por eso le pido su autorización.

-las áreas ya están designadas Candy….. – la mire con suplica no quería decirle, "ya tengo permiso del doctor Lenard."

-por favor – suplique.

-está bien, pero no quiero que descuides tu área.

-no lo hare.

Salí de ahí y me apure con mi ronda, no me detuve a platicar con el señor Anderson como era mi costumbre y tampoco me entretuve en el pabellón de los niños, esa mañana se quedarían sin su cuento matutino, tenía una misión y esa era dedicarle tiempo y atención a Jayah.

Por una extraña razón, esa chica había atrapado mi interés, quería oír su historia y brindarle mi mano. Quizá por que las dos somos huérfanas, es que siento esa afinidad. Lo único que alcanzo a descubrir ahora es que quiero atenderla.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, gracias por su atención a este primer capitulo. El prologo fue realmente muy breve y carente de información, no fue a propósito es solo que la historia apenas comienza a formarse en mi mente así que no estoy segura de que va a suceder.<p>

Les agradezco la bienvenida y sus reviews. Me da mucho gusto saludarles nuevamente y ver a tan queridas amigas una vez mas.

Quisiera darles mas datos de esta historia, pero como lo dije antes no tengo mucha idea por donde caminare, puedo decir que como es mi costumbre este fic es un Candific, no suelo escribir para Terry o Anthony o Albert, de hecho yo escribo para esa pecosa que es mi entrañable amiga y en mis borradores y en mis historias originales casi nunca se queda con ellos, siempre le regalo nuevos personajes. Para ustedes me doy el gusto de escribir una variacion y por lo regular la dejo con Terry, me siento comoda escribiendo para el. Pero me debo una historia para Albert y esta habia sido mi elegida para ese rubio, Terry hara su aparicion a la mitad de la historia, pero no me atraveria a decir que el final sera un predestinado Albert -Candy, por que no lo se. No se que me demandara la historia y tampoco tengo idea como resultara el hecizo gitano.

De igual forma espero contar con su interes, tratare de consentirlas lo mas posible y sobre todo de entretener unos minutos de sus dias.

Un abrazo para todos, Liz.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gitana**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 2**

Llegue más temprano que de costumbre al hospital, quería ir a ver a Jayah, el día anterior no había despertado en todo el día y me tenía preocupada, pues no había comido nada y aunque le había aplicado suero, era importante que comiera, además quería ver si el turno anterior había hecho sus anotaciones, en la ficha médica.

Algunas enfermeras me veían con recelo al pasar por el pasillo, otras me sonreían y me saludaban con normalidad, seguramente se habría corrido el chisme de mi discusión con el doctor Williams, pero no iba a permitir que cometieran una injusticia como la que alguna vez intentaron en contra de Albert.

Albert! Suspire al recordarlo, ya no lo vi el día anterior cuando regrese a casa. Solo encontré una nota, en el mismo lugar donde yo había dejado la mía para él.

"_**querida Candy, gracias por el recibimiento. Quisiera quedarme contigo unos días más. Pero no puedo.**_

_**Planeare unas vacaciones muy pronto, ¿me gustaría que vinieras conmigo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Las compartimos?**_

_**Nos veremos pronto, cuídate**_

_**Albert."**_

Después de leer esa líneas, sonreí por horas. Mi ánimo llego hasta el cielo y mi mente comenzó a fantasear con una huida a las montañas con Albert, quise salir corriendo a la mansión Andley para responderle de inmediato.

_Siiii ! Si quiero compartir contigo mis vacaciones_

Pero la imagen del rostro adusto de la señora Elroy me detuvo. ¿Qué explicación le daría cuando me viera ahí?. Así que con mi emoción y ansiedad a cuestas me resigne y fui a la cocina a preparar mi cena, mientras comenzaba a contar los minutos para ver nuevamente a Albert.

Mientras tanto seguiría convenciéndome a mí misma que mi interés y cariño seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, el del tío Albert, y buscaría otras explicaciones del por qué me sentía como quinceañera enamorada, cuando pensaba en él.

Aun ensoñada y con mi sonrisa perene, entre al pabellón 5, para encontrarme con la terrible visión de Jayah sentada en el filo de la cama, temblando de frio. Al parecer la habían hecho tomar una ducha y aun goteaban los vestigios que había dejado la regadera. Peleaba inútilmente por cubrirse con una toalla raida.

-Jayah, ¿qué haces ahí toda … mojada? – le pregunte mientras me acerque a ella con una sábana para cubrirla.

De frente a ella, vi sus ojos negros, mirándome inexpresivos. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, por el frio, el miedo quizá. Me percate entonces que tenía algunos golpes más en la cabeza y rasguños en sus hombros y sus piernas.

-¿ya desayunaste?

No me respondió, solo movió negativamente la cabeza, sentí que mi sangre hervía, como era posible que alguien hubiera hecho algo así con una paciente.

-voy a traerte algo de comer y una bata para que te vistas.- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello que escurría aun por el baño.

-Candy que bueno que estas aquí, la paciente está dada de alta. – interrumpió una de mis compañeras.

-¿de alta?

-sí, la cuenta del hospital fue ya procesada, y ya es libre de irse.

-¿vino alguien por ella?

-no que yo sepa, pero el hospital ha determinado que ya no necesita más atenciones hospitalarias, solo es necesario un poco de descanso y eso es todo.

-pero... ¿tienes a donde irte? - le pregunte, confundida, no sabía si el hecho que saliera del hospital fuera bueno.

Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

-pero... por qué decidieron darla de alta hoy, si aún nadie aparece por ella.

-fue orden de la dirección, así que yo terminare de hacer el papeleo, mientras tu te encargas de ella.

-Lily donde está su ropa. - pregunte a mi colega antes de que desapareciera

-no lo sé, creo que las prendas con las que llego están en la basura. Regreso en uno minutos con el alta firmado. - me sonrió sínica, sé que toda esa actitud no era más que una revancha por haberme quejado con la jefa de enfermeras y con el doctor Lenard.

Era más fácil deshacerse de ella, que mantenerla en el hospital, no me arrepentia de haberme hecho escuchar, aunque ahora tendria que buscar una solución para ella.

-buscare algo de ropa para ti, termina de secarte y espérame aquí, no tardare - le pedí, mientras le sonreía confidente.

La verdad era que no sabía dónde podía conseguir ropa en el hospital, así que fui hasta mi gaveta y saque un vestido que tenía guardado para alguna emergencia, supuse que si le sentaría bien. A pesar que es más alta que yo, es muy delgada. Ahora solo me restaba encontrar a donde iría.

En mi camino de regreso al área 5, me encontré con el doctor Lenard. Me detuve sin pensarlo, el me miro y quiso seguir caminando, pero aun así se detuvo.

-buen día señorita White

-buen día doctor Lenard

-me imagino que ya se habrá enterado que su paciente del pabellón 5, fue dada de alta.

-me sorprendió la noticia de que la echan del hospital.

-nadie la esta echando, simplemente está dada de alta.- su mirada imponente me atravesó, pero de ninguna manera me amedrento – ¿eso también lo quiere discutir?

-…. Jamás discutiría las decisiones del hospital – le respondí cordialmente, aunque por dentro estaba explotando por la falta de humanidad de esos doctores y enfermeras.

-me alegra saberlo

-… el único problema que me tiene preocupada….. Es que no hay ningún familiar que haya aparecido y esta con yeso en una de sus piernas, ¿cómo saldrá de aquí ella sola?

-¿le ha preguntado a la paciente su dirección?

-aun no, por ahora le estaba consiguiendo algo de ropa.

-¿tampoco tiene ropa?

-no doctor.

-vamos la acompaño, averiguaremos donde está su familia.

Caminamos hasta el pabellón, donde Jayah se encontraba en total silencio. Casi al llegar, pasamos por la estación de enfermeras, donde todas las chicas me miraron recelosas, no estaba haciendo amigos, pero de igual forma no le daría la espalda a esa chica desprotegida.

En el pabellón, Jayah seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, me acerque a ella y envolví su cabello con la toalla desgarrada que había usado antes, el doctor Lenard guardo su distancia mirándola a detalle.

-señorita ¿sabe que está dada de alta y puede regresar a su casa? – pregunto el doctor, con voz fuerte, logrando que la paciente levantara la vista hasta el – necesitamos saber su dirección

-Jayah, puedes escribir tu dirección o decirnos donde vives, para que te podamos ayudar a llegar hasta tu casa…. – le repetí amablemente para obtener una respuesta.

-no tengo casa. – contesto en un tono muy suave, apenas audible.

-¿qué sucedió antes de que te trajeran aquí? – pregunto el doctor Lenard en un tono casi molesto.

-no lo recuerdo….

Mire al doctor con angustia, no podíamos echar a esa chica a la calle, aun lastimada y sin poder recordar nada.

-daremos parte a las autoridades para que le ayuden a encontrar a su familia.

-no…. – exclamo más fuerte - no es necesario, no encontraran a nadie, yo no tengo familia…..

-¿en donde vives? - volví a preguntar con angustia

-no tengo un lugar fijo.

-la canalizaremos con servicios sociales, quizá puedan enviarla a un albergue mientras aclara su situación.

Guarde silencio por un momento, me sentía muy afligida y triste por la situación de esa pobre chica, así que tome una decisión al momento y me deje llevar por mi altruismo.

-doctor Lenard, ¿hay algún problema si la paciente ocupa el pabellón hasta la hora de mi salida?

-supongo que no, pero ¿en que remedia eso su situación?

-la llevare conmigo. – respondí segura, logrando la mirada de asombro tanto del doctor, como de Jayah.

-señorita White, está llevando sus actos demasiado lejos, no le puedo permitir que tome la responsabilidad de esta mujer, que ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

-creo que sabemos lo suficiente y eso es que es una mujer desamparada, además de que soy yo la que está corriendo los riesgos y le quito al hospital un peso de encima.

-venga conmigo, tenemos que hablar en privado.

-como guste doctor- lo seguí furiosa.

Le di a Jayah el vestido y le pedi que se lo probara para después salir del pabellón junto al doctor Lenard.

Mientras el director me dio mil razones para no proceder de la manera en la que ya estaba determinada, yo analizaba que haria con Jayah y sobre todo como haria para subsistir financieramente con ella a cuesatas, quizá debia de acudir a Albert , para que me aconsejara y me ayudara con un pequeño patrocinio.

-¿me está escuchando, señorita White?

-….. Si, si doctor Lenard lo entiendo – respondi sin mucha idea de lo que me hablaba.

-….espero que sepa lo que está haciendo – me dijo finalmente, exasperado. - ni siquiera sabe quién es esa mujer, ni de dónde viene.

-pero si sé que está sola y necesitada.

-déjeme saber si llegara a necesitar algo. – me dijo finalmente, creo que en una preocupación genuina.

-gracias doctor Lenard.

Regrese al pabellón y me asegure que Jayah se metiera en la cama y descansara por el resto del día. Seguí con mi rutina diaria, bajo la mirada curiosa y de rechazo de la mayoría del personal del hospital.

No me era raro que la gente me viera así, por el contrario, estaba acostumbrada a ser la inadaptada del lugar.

A las seis de la tarde, termine mi turno y Salí sin mayor problema del hospital con mi nueva inquilina a cuestas.

Con sus enormes ojos oscuros me miraba inexpresiva, pero aun así, sé que me agradecía por la ayuda que le daba al no dejarla morir sola. No fue fácil llegar hasta la casa, pero lo logramos.

El señor Thomas nos encontró cuando subíamos las escaleras y se apresuró a ayudarnos, aunque sé que su acercamiento, fue para indagar quien era mi visita.

-es una antigua amiga, que tiene problemas y no tiene donde quedarse, espero que no haya problema porque este aquí unos días.

-¿es solamente ella?

-si señor Thomas

-tu departamento es de dos recamaras y Albert ya no está aquí, así que no veo por qué habría algún problema, sonrió complaciente.

-gracias.

-será mejor que lleves a descansar a tu amiga, aun se ve fatigada.

-si tiene razón, lo veré después.

Una vez que me despedí del señor Thomas, entre a mi departamento con Jayah, una sensación extraña me invadió al darme cuenta que dejaría que una extraña durmiera en la habitación de Albert.

Sé que en otras ocasiones he dejado que Annie se quede ahí, pero no es lo mismo. Una vez que la deje en el sofá, fui hasta la habitación vacía a recoger las cosas que considere personales de Albert.

Una premonición asalto mi corazón, repentinamente hubiera querido no haber tomado la arrebatada decisión que tome, pero ya era tarde.

Con cuidado ayude a Jayah a ponerse de pie e ir hasta la habitación que prepare para ella. Sus movimientos eran lentos y hasta parecían tortuosos. Apenas llego a la cama la vi que una mueca de dolor cruzo por su rostro.

Se veía tan fatigada y adolorida que mi corazón volvió a sentirse tranquilo por haberla llevado conmigo.

-será mejor que duermas, estaré en la habitación de al lado, mañana temprano me iré a trabajar, te dejare algo de comer.

Sonreí tratando de animarla, no sé si lo conseguí pero en definitiva, vi su rostro un poco más relajado y su mirar aunque intenso era menos temeroso. Al dar la vuelta para retirarme, senti su mano alcanzar la mía, para atraparla y tratar de detenerme. Sin dudarlo regrese a ella para mirarla, mi sonrisa afloró en mis labios para darle confianza.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

-gracias….. Gracias por ayudarme - me dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. - … esto que has hecho por mi te lo pagare….. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-no Jayah - negué con la cabeza - no me debes nada, ahora será mejor que trates de descansar.

Palmee su mano y Salí de la habitación.

_Pobre chica!_ – pensé apenas Salí de ahi.

Fui hasta mi recamara y cambie mi ropa, por mi pijama, mientras pensaba lo afortunada que era yo, al contar con tanta gente que me quería. Comenzando con la señorita Pony y la hermana María y siguiendo con una larga lista de gente que sin duda se preocupaba por mi.

Y así llego una vez más a mi mente el rostro varonil de Albert. Tenía que verlo, necesitaba su consejo con urgencia, había actuado de forma impulsiva trayendo a Jayah a casa y no me arrepentía, pero en la soledad de mi habitación pensé con detenimiento lo que significaba tener una desconocida en el cuarto contiguo.

Si, sin duda tenía que hablarlo con Albert. Me convencí de que esa era la razón para ir a buscarlo. Margo me había sugerido tomarme el día para que arreglara la situación de Jayah. Así que seguí su consejo y me decidí a buscar a Albert.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, aunque casi no pude dormir, me sentía alerta, preocupada. No sé por qué. Pensé mucho en la mirada agradecida de Jayah y eso me tranquilizo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano y prepare un desayuno ligero para mi paciente y para mí, en silencio fui hasta la habitación que ocupaba Jayah y al constatar que aun dormía, solamente entre para dejarle sus viandas junto a la cama.

Después fui hasta mi habitación nuevamente, para elegir lo que me pondría. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo frente a mi raquítico closet, decidiendo que usar para salir.

-tendré que ir de compras - apenas susurre.

La verdad es que no tenía nada lindo para ponerme, todos mis vestidos eran muy sencillos y creo que pasados de moda. Finalmente escucharía el consejo de Annie e iría de compras con ella.

Entre mis vestidos viejos, encontré aquel que me regalara Albert un par de años atrás. Con sumo cuidado lo saque y lo admire por unos minutos, confiada me lo puse, aun me quedaba. Era un lindo vestido, sin embargo me lo ponía pocas veces.

-si me gusta, lo llevare con el bolso que me regalo Annie - conversaba conmigo misma, como me era habitual.

Con esmero arregle mi cabello, lo deje suelto, por su puesto, como Albert me había sugerido. No solía usar maquillaje, siempre andaba con la cara lavada, como me decía Annie en tono de burla. Así que para esa visita a la mansión Andley decidí ponerme un poco de color en las mejillas y los labios, rice mis pestañas. Mis ojos resaltaban en destellos verdes que iluminaban mi rostro o quizá simplemente estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo.

Ansiosa Salí del departamento, prometiéndome regresar pronto para atender a mi paciente, pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba concentrada en mi visita.

Tome un carruaje que me llevo hasta la mansión Andley. Aún era temprano, por lo que me temía que no encontraría a Albert. Pero aun así, después de pagar al hombre que me había llevado hasta ahí, me encamine hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Un hombre de aspecto amable se me acerco al acto.

-buenos días… - le salude mientras el me miraba queriéndome reconocer, pero era evidente que no lograba encontrar mi nombre en su mente, por lo que le sonreí para saludarle, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerme y se apresuro a devolverme el saludo.

-Buen día señorita Candy, se le ve muy cambiada. No la reconocía. – Me dijo sonriente- sea bienvenida

-buen día Tim, ¿Cómo estás? – le salude nerviosa, al ver movimiento alrededor de la mansión.

-muy complacido de verle señorita Candy. ¿Ha venido al desayuno con la familia Legan?

-¿la familia Legan está aquí?

-llegaran en cualquier minuto.

-¿y Albert esta en casa? – el hombre me miro confuso, por lo que al acto, entendí mi forma tan casual de llamar al señor de la casa – el señor Andley quise decir.

-el señor Andley, desayunara con la familia esta mañana.

-ya veo….. Tim, ¿cree que podría verlo por unos minutos antes de que la familia Legan llegue?

-le pediré a alguien de la servidumbre que le avise al señor Andley que usted está aquí. - me dijo casi en complicidad – ¿quiere esperar en el salón de té? – me pregunto por cortesía, pero sabía mi respuesta.

-no esperare aquí, gracias Tim.

-volveré en un segundo.

Estaba nerviosa y temerosa de que alguien me viera, no quería enfrentarme a la señora Elroy y menos aún a los Legan, a quienes no veía desde que me habían querido casar con el detestable de Neil.

Cada segundo que pasaba, hacia correr más de prisa mi corazón, nunca había vivido minutos tan largos. Estaba a punto de un colapso, cuando vi la espigada figura de Albert caminar a zancada batiente hacia mi dirección. Fue cuando deje de respirar y mis ojos no pudieron parpadear más.

Lo vi a unos pasos de mi, sonriéndome. Alargo sus manos, buscando las mías, que le respondieron de inmediato. Buscándolo en el vacío que nos separaba. Apenas llego a mí, tomo mis manos y beso mi mejilla.

-Hola pequeña no te esperaba, ha sido una gratísima sorpresa – me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, mientras sus ojos entraban en mis pupilas, arrebatándome inexplicablemente la razón.

-no lo tenía planeado, pero surgió algo que quería compartir contigo…. En realidad necesito tu consejo….. – no me di cuenta cuando mis labios se quedaron secos de palabras, lo miraba tan intensamente como el a mí.

-¿pasa algo malo? – me pregunto, perdiendo ligeramente la sonrisa.

-ho no! …. No nada de eso, pero si quisiera saber tu opinión ….. y tal vez tener tu ayuda. – le respondí al acto.

-entonces te quedaras a desayunar con nosotros y después hablaremos de eso tan importante que tienes que compartirme - dijo esa última palabra subrayándola, sé que recordó aquel picnic en el que me pidió que compartiéramos nuestros problemas.

-no, yo no me quiero quedar a desayunar, sé que los Legan vienen y….. Seguramente a la señora Elroy no le gustara que aparezca sin haber sido invitada,

-pero si estas invitada, yo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes.

-Albert yo… ni siquiera estoy vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión…..

-estas hermosa – me respondió, mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás mío, abrazándome por los hombros. Provocando así mí sonrojo - y además necesito tenerte conmigo en este desayuno y en muchos otros en los que necesitare un acompañante a mi lado.

-yo….- me quede seca, de saliva, de palabras y de pensamientos, no supe que más decirle. Fue hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la mansión, que la familia Legan regreso a mi mente - .. No creo que la señora Elroy esté de acuerdo y tampoco…. Seré bienvenida por los Legan, será incómodo.

-la Tía Elroy ha cambiado, ella no dirá nada y los Legan tendrán que acostumbrarse a verte a mi alrededor, porque eso no cambiara por ellos ni por nadie.

-no quiero ver a Neil ni a su hermana.

-no te preocupes, será mejor enfrentarlos de una vez, les hare ver que no tendrán más oportunidades de molestarte. - me respondió con firmeza, tomándome de la mano - ¿vienes conmigo?

-…..por supuesto – respondí hipnotizada con su mirar, sin poder seguir negándome.

Apenas abrió la puerta, nos encontramos con la señora Elroy. Sus ojos empequeñecidos por el paso del tiempo se fijaron en mí, me miro de punta a punta, no logre descifrar su expresión, pero creo que ella si leyó mi súbita incomodidad.

-William, no sabía que habías invitado a Candy, ¿por qué no avisaste.? - pregunto inquisidora la mujer con su clásica voz ronca, mirando nuestras manos que aún se mantenían unidas.

-espero que no tengas inconveniente – respondió Albert con un tono que yo alcance a sentir como de advertencia.

-por supuesto que no, se bienvenida Candy – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, para mirar a Albert nuevamente, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no mirar nuestras manos una vez mas.

-gracias Señora Elroy. – le respondí un poco tímida.

-¿tía podrías ser la anfitriona de Candy por unos minutos? - le pidió Albert, soltando mi mano, para acercarse a su tía y besar su frente.

-me asegurare que sea atendida como merece, bastante mal estuvo, que no haya ido el chofer a recogerla – respondió como siempre la señora Elroy, sujeta a las etiquetas sociales – ve a terminar de arreglarte, que ya es bastante tarde.

Albert beso nuevamente la mejilla de su tía y salió con rumbo a las escaleras, yo lo miraba sin parpadear. Fue así que me encontró mirándolo, cuando el giro su cabeza para mirarme y guiñarme un ojo.

Sonreí, pero seguramente mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Nunca había sentido a Albert tan cerca de mí y aunque me sentía extraña al verlo dueño de la mansión Andley, no podía negar que aun sentía su camaradería conmigo.

-me alegra saber que mi sobrino estuvo en tan buenas manos, cuando más lo necesito. – dijo de repente la señora Elroy, tomándose de mi brazo, mientras me encaminaba a la terraza. – no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte personalmente todo lo que hiciste por William.

No negare que sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero su actitud cambiada me descontrolo, la mire confundida y en su rostro encontré rendición, había bajado la guardia ante mí y por primera vez en todos los años que tenia de conocerla vi cariño en sus ojos para mí.

-no tiene que agradecerme, lo que hice por Albert… por William quise decir, fue por la amistad que nos une y por qué él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-William es un hombre que vale oro y no por lo que representa, si no por quien es. Ha tenido suerte en tenerte en su camino.

Enmudecí de la sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado tales palabras salir de la boca de esa mujer. No hacia mí. Aunque debo aceptar que me sentí feliz y muy complacida.

Quise abrazarla y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si el mayordomo no nos hubiera interrumpido.

-señora Elroy, sus invitados acaban de llegar. - reporto solemnemente el mayordomo.

-gracias Jacob, pásalos al estudio.- respondió con la misma solemnidad. Para mirarme después con ternura - será mejor que atendamos a los Legan.

Su aseveración me quito el aliento ¿ " atendamos "?. Salimos de la terraza rumbo al estudio, mire las escaleras buscando la figura de Albert, pero al parecer aún no estaba listo para bajar, por lo que tensa, seguí el camino que la señora Elroy me marcaba.

Al entrar al estudio vi el rostro de cada uno de los Legan descomponerse y el cuello de mi anfitriona erguirse, extrañamente me sentí protegida.

-Buenos días a todos, tomen asiento por favor. – saludo la señora Elroy recibiendo apenas un saludo de vuelta. -William esta por bajar, me ha pedido que los atienda.

-no tiene que ser tan formal con nosotros Tía Elroy - le respondió la señora Legan en un tono de voz, que yo conocía muy bien. Seguramente estaba deshaciéndose por dentro de la bilis que le provocaba mi presencia. Sus ojos me miraban asesinos, aunque en un muy mal disimulo.

-esta casa ya no está bajo mi mando Sara, así que las etiquetas las marca ahora el señor Andley, no yo.- respondió acida, mirándome de soslayo al ver que toda la familia me miraba con rechazo - creo que no necesito presentarles a Candy para que reciba un saludo cordial.

-buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo el señor Legan

-muy bien gracias – respondí sin el más mínimo interés de socializar con ellos.

El silencio que siguió se hizo incomodo, pues nadie más se atrevió a saludarme. Elisa me miraba con odio y Neil esquivaba mirarme de frente, pero note su nerviosismo. La señora Legan hacia un esfuerzo supremo para ocultar su profundo malestar, me miró y sé que iba a decir algo, pero la presencia de Albert mello cualquier intento.

-buenos días a todos, lamento el retraso. – saludo disculpándose de inmediato, con una sonrisa colosal, que logro provocarme escalofríos.

-Buenos días William, no te preocupes que nosotros venimos llegando y aún estamos en los saludos – respondió inmediatamente el señor Legan.

-te ves radiante, te sienta muy bien tu nuevo roll en la familia. - añadió la señora Legan, con una sonrisa estudiada. - y Candy esta espléndida, el tiempo solo ha logrado acentuar su belleza – aunque lucho por sonar natural, el tono de su voz cambio por uno más meloso, completamente fingido.

-estoy de acuerdo totalmente, nuestra querida Candy se ha transformado en una hermosa dama y estoy seguro que aún es la mitad del proceso.-respondio Albert, logrando que me moviera incomoda.

El silencio que siguió tras ese comentario me pareció eterno, lo suficiente para sentir mis mejillas reventar. Fue la señora Elroy quien termino con la incomodidad del silencio , pero aumento la mía.

-Candy es una dama elegante y de belleza sutil como lo debe ser una Andley, me alegra tanto que ella represente a las mujeres de esta familia.

-eso es muy cierto, las mujeres de esta familia somos delicadas y de modales excelsos - añadió la señora Legan cargada de veneno – es una fortuna que mujeres como Candy y mi querida Elisa sean admiradas por su belleza y su alta educación.

-Candy, supongo que ahora te veremos en los eventos sociales. - comento Elisa mal intencionada como siempre.

-yo… no lo creo – respondí, titubeante no quería poner a Albert en un predicamento, pero tenía que ser sincera y responder con la verdad y eso era que no pensaba entrar a su círculo social.

-¿pero por qué querida? – pregunto Elisa, queriéndome acorralar.

-Candy seguirá su vida de la mejor manera posible para ella, por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso – Salió Albert a mi defensa, como siempre. - en estos momentos lo más importante es que pasemos a la mesa, ante que el desayuno se enfrié.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie, esperando a quien los guiara, la señora Elroy se puso a la cabeza de la caravana y nos pidió que la siguiéramos, mirándome insistentemente a mí, que comencé a caminar detrás de ella.

Mis pasos eran tan suaves, como podía pausarlos, erguí la espalda y trate que mi mentón estuviera a la altura de mis orejas, en segundos trate de recordar todas esas clases del colegio San Pablo, donde nos enseñaban posturas y movimientos de sutil elegancia.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis actos, para calcular que al pasar junto a Albert, que se mantenía de pie en la puerta, me detendría de la mano, para que dejara pasar a los Legan y me quedara al final junto a él.

Cada uno de los miembros de los Legan paso con una sonrisa fingida para Albert, menos Neil que bajo la mirada y paso sin hacer mayor aspaviento.

Albert dejo que se alejaran un poco, para susurrarme al oído, provocando un enorme hueco en mi estómago.

-después de desayunar, nos escaparemos de aquí.

Sonreí como boba y asentí con la cabeza. Albert me ofreció su brazo y me colgué de el sin pensarlo. En realidad necesitaba sujetarme para no caer.

_**¡!¿Que me está sucediendo?!** _Me pregunte, mientras caminamos hacia el comedor. _¡__**es Albert, mi amigo de toda la vida!**_

Al llega a la mesa, la señora Elroy repartió los lugares, dejándome a mí, en un extremo. Junto a Albert. Pude notar los rostros de las mujeres Legan, no les complacía verme ocupar un lugar más importante que el de ellas.

Las dos horas que duró el desayuno y la respectiva sobremesa, me parecieron eternas, la plática estuvo variada y liderada básicamente por Albert. yo me mantuve callada, observaba el comportamiento de todos en la mesa. Más de una vez me encontré con la electrizante mirada marrón de Neil. Que atrapaba mi atención y parecía querer decirme algo con su penetrante mirar. Lo esquive cuantas veces me lo tope, pero no pude evitar el malestar que me provoco.

Respire aliviada, cuando escuche finalmente a Albert pronunciar las palabras que tanto había anhelado.

-ha sido un desayuno lleno de buenos momentos, pero desafortunadamente tiene que terminar, yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

-muy bien, si vas a la oficina podríamos irnos contigo, Neil y yo también vamos para allá, así podríamos hablar de los negocios que tenemos pendientes.

-me encantaría poder compartir esos momentos con ustedes, pero Candy y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar, así que quizá podrían adelantarse y nos reuniremos por la tarde.

-...si...claro ... por su puesto...- respondió visiblemente aturdido el hombre, mientras su esposa e hija miraron sin mucho disimulo a la señora Elroy.

-entonces será mejor que atiendan sus diligencias, no hagan esperar el deber – respondió la señora Elroy, dándonos la salida perfecta.

Sin esperar más, Albert se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantar, acto que no dilate en lo absoluto. Me puse de pie tan rápido que olvide mis modales delicados.

-he disfrutado mucho su compañía, les agradezco la visita, - se despidió Albert, ofreciéndome su brazo. Pero sin moverse. De su lugar

Con el desespero por irme de ahí, olvide que yo también me tenía que despedir, por lo que la otra mano de Albert tomo mi mano que ya descansaba en su brazo, para estrujarla, mientras me miraba sonriente.

-...oh!... ha sido un placer saludarles. - me despedí tartamudeando.

Los Legan me respondieron en un tono muy sutil e impersonal, fue nuevamente la señora Elroy quien salió a neutralizar el comportamiento de sus invitados, para darme un lugar y una importancia que yo no creí merecer, pero que siendo sincera, me lleno de emoción.

-Candy, espero verte por aquí constantemente, no puedes abandonarme así - dijo, sorbiendo de su taza de té - sería mejor si dejaras ese departamento en el que vives y te mudas aquí con nosotros, esta casa está muy vacía, William y Archie nunca están aquí.

-vendré a verla señora Elroy , lo prometo.

-muy bien, piensa en moverte aquí. - insistió.

-lo hare, gracias.

Albert me saco de ahí, una vez que termino la despedida, sin detener el paso salimos de la mansión, llegamos al auto y me ayudo a entrar. Su chofer apareció casi de inmediato, poniéndose a su servicio, pero amablemente Albert lo despacho.

-no es necesario Carl, yo conduciré . Vendré después para que me lleves a la oficina, tomate la mañana.

Una vez que entro al auto, lo puso en marcha y me miro cómplice, como era su costumbre.

-¿a dónde quieres ir?

-a donde tu quieras, no tengo preferencia – le respondí sincera

-¿te parece bien si vamos al parque?

-a mí me parece estupendo, pero no quisiera que te estropearas tu atuendo.

-no te preocupes por eso. -dirigía el auto al parque en el que alguna vez estuvo la clínica feliz, el doctor Martin se había retirado por completo de la medicina y lo único que quedaba eran los recuerdos.

-aun me es difícil verte como William Andly – le dije queriendo encontrar mi confianza hacia él. Abriendo el camino a compartirle la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Jayah. – siento que los días que vivimos juntos han quedado muy atrás y tu ya eres una persona muy distinta al de esos días. Creo que te ves mucho mas maduro.

-¿tu crees?, yo también lo creo, me siento distinto. Estoy más seguro de lo que quiero...

-¿y que es lo que quieres? - pregunte sin pensar.

-quiero hacerme cargo de los negocios por los que mi padre tanto lucho y hacer que se enorgullezcan de mí y también quiero que tú siempre estés a mi lado. - sus palabras cortaron mi respiración y mis palabras, porque me quede sin ninguna y creo que él también se quedó seco de palabras.

El silencio que se hizo en el auto se hizo incómodo y a mi parecer eterno. Hasta que el decidió romper el trecho que se había abierto entre nosotros.

-gracias por acompañarme en el desayuno de hoy, sé que no es fácil para ti la convivencia con los Legan y bueno tampoco con la tía Elroy.

-la señora Elroy ha cambiado mucho, no puedo negar que me sorprendió.

-si tienes razón, está muy cambiada y muy agradecida contigo - me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice – estuvo tan preocupada cuando desaparecí que casi pierde la razón, así que cuando volví con la memoria recuperada, supo quién era el autor de tal milagro y desde entonces cambio su forma de ver a la gente, especialmente a ti.

-pero no es necesario que nadie me agradezca, yo lo hice con mucho gusto y sobre todo porque se trataba de ti, mi amigo de toda la vida. – no sé por qué aclare esa última parte, pero siento que lo dije con un tono marcado, que hizo sonreír a Albert.

-pues aun así yo me siento en deuda contigo, ya lo hemos hablado, pero ahora que lo veo a la distancia. Creo que me parece aún más increíble que antes.

-¿qué te parece increíble? –pregunte casi de forma inocente

-la forma en la que me protegiste, el cómo te arriesgaste y sobre todo me parece increíble haber vivido contigo bajo el mismo techo y … - se contuvo de repente, dejando que mi corazón se sobresaltara.

-¿y ….. Qué? – pregunte, queriendo escuchar el final de la frase.

-y … que no haya podido recordarte en ese tiempo.

-pero me recuerdas ahora.

-a cada momento – respondió casi de inmediato, dejándome muda, sin saber que contestar.

-llegamos. – dije al ver el parque de frente a nosotros.

Sin batallar mucho estaciono el auto y salimos a caminar por aquellos antiguos caminos que ya habíamos recorrido.

-¿quieres un helado?

-me encantaría.

-por supuesto que sí! - añadió en tono de burla.

-Albert no seas malo conmigo - lo rete con un mohín de disgusto.

-no te enojes, vamos por el helado. – me abrazo de forma natural.

Una vez con el helado en nuestras manos, comenzamos a caminar en busca de una banca, bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Me sentía tan cómoda a su lado, que ya había olvidado porque estábamos ahí?

-muy bien, helado en mano, un asiento cómodo y dime, ¿qué es eso que querías compartir conmigo?

-es cierto, casi olvido el motivo de mi visita - respondí alterada, recordando que tenía a Jayah en casa - en realidad, no solo quiero compartirte y pedir tu consejo, sino también tu ayuda.

-no seas tan misteriosa y dime que sucede.

-veras, hace unos días encontré a un chica lastimada en la calle, cerca del departamento, así que la lleve al hospital, en muy mal estado. Lo peor de todo es que no tiene familia, ni casa, ni nada.

-¿ya veo y cómo quieres que la ayudemos? ¿ Quieres que paguemos la cuenta del hospital?

-la cuenta del hospital ya está saldada, no se le cobro nada, el problemas ahora es que no tiene donde vivir y… bueno…. Yo… la lleve al departamento conmigo, en lo que se recupera y puede moverse a otro lado… - lo mire como un cachorrito asustado.

- Candy, ¿Por qué llevaste a una desconocida a tu departamento? Es peligroso, tu estas sola ahí - respondió alarmado Albert – ¿desde cuándo es que la tienes viviendo contigo?

-desde ayer. – respondí, mas tímida.

-¿pasaste la noche con una extraña en tu casa, obviamente sin que nadie lo supiera?

-la gente del hospital lo sabe.

-tu buen corazón debe tener límites pequeña. – Suspiro casi resignado - y dime ¿cómo es que pretendes que ayudemos a esa chica?

-en realidad….. Creeme que no te pediría esta clase de ayuda de no ser necesario… pero con mi sueldo no me es posible cubrir sus necesidades y …..

-¿me quieres decir que la tendrás en tu casa?

-no la puedo echar, no tiene familia y tampoco está posibilitada físicamente para rondar las calles – dije apasionadamente.

-lo entiendo, pero tampoco puedes recoger a todos los desamparados de la ciudad y llevarlos a tu casa.

-Jayah es una chica más o menos de mi edad, desprotegida y en recuperación, no representa ninguna amenaza.

-Candy no puedo permitirte que estés en tu departamento sola, con una desconocida que por muy lastimada y desamparada que este, representa alguien ajeno a ti.

-te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí, no puedo echarla a la calle.

-y yo no puedo exponerte, no podría soportar que algo te suceda. - respondió determinante, mientras su mirada penetraba la mía. – dame otra alternativa para ayudarla, pero tenerla en tu departamento no es posible.

-es solo temporal, en cuanto se recupere, le pediré que busque donde moverse, pero ahora en el estado en el que esta, no puedo pedírselo.

-entonces la única solución que veo es que las dos vengan a la mansión Andley.

-eso no es posible, la señora Elroy no lo permitirá, no aceptara a Jayah

-lo permitiré yo y eso es lo que debe importarte.- Me respondió condescendiente.

-no quiero incomodar a nadie.

-no lo harás, de hecho me complacerás a mí y estoy segura a Archie.

-quizá sea mejor tomarle parecer a la señora Elroy primero.

-ella fue quien me sugirió que te mudaras con nosotros.

-lo se, pero nunca mensiono nada de traer a nadie conmigo

-no tiene que saberlo – sonrió feliz.

- sé que no le agradara la llegada de Jayah y no puedo mentirle a la señora Elroy, ella debe saber de mi mudanza pero con Jayah.

-yo hablare con ella y esa chica puede quedarse en alguna habitación vacía de empleados. Así los hombres de seguridad podrán tenerla a la vista y yo podre protegerte a ti.

-gracias Albert, pero yo me prometí no volver con los Andley y prefiero mantener distancia, ademas no quiero ocasionar tantos problemas.

-¿es así como vez ahora? ¿Cómo un Andley, del que te quieres apartar?

-¡por supuesto que no! – casi grite, olvidando mi helado, que comenzaba a derretirse y escurrirse sobre mi mano.

-entonces acepta, será como antes. Viviremos juntos en una casa más grande y el resto de la gente será como si fueran nuestros vecinos.

-está bien Albert, hare como tú quieres, pero si las cosas no funcionan regresare a mi departamento.

-trato hecho. Es más yo pagare la renta del departamento, será nuestro santuario, cuando queramos alejarnos del bullicio,

-de ser así yo te daré la mitad de la renta.

-no es necesario

-entonces no hay trato.

-está bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya.

Ambos reímos, terminando de lamer el cono y nuestras manos, me burle de el por su poca elegancia en público y el por su puesto reviro la respuesta en mi poca precaución para ser enfermera. Sin lugar a dudas, nuestra amistad crecía desde el punto donde la habíamos dejado.

-anda vamos al departamento por tus cosas y por esa chica.

-no es necesario.

-si lo es, por que no confió en verte por la mansión Andley en varios días si no es que semanas, si lo dejo a tu cargo.

-no seas malo, moveré mis cosas en cuanto hables con la señora Elroy.

-vamos al departamento por… ¿como dices que se llama esa mujer?

-Jayah.

-que nombre más raro ….. Pero vamos por ella y ya en la mansión Anldey hablaremos con mi tía.

-eres imposible.

-tenaz, solamente soy tenaz y no me doy por vencido hasta obtener lo que quiero y más aun a quien quiero.

El brillo de sus ojos me hipnotizo haciéndome sonreír como boba. Tenía que analizarme urgentemente y entender por qué sentia esta explosión en el estómago cada vez que sus ojos me miraban y sus labios me sonreían.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos, les agradezco su atención a este capitulo numero dos.<p>

Como es costumbre les diré que sus reviews me han alegrado mucho y me han motivado a terminar este capitulo con rapides. Iris adriana, cyt (hay dios!, espero no decepcionarte) , Skarllet northman, eli alvarez, DianaUso, guest, Liz Carter (hay amiga tenme paciencia, no te vayas que la fiesta se va a poner buena y Terry si esta invitado) . Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, los aprecio y motivan a seguir con el siguiente capitulo.

Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, esta semana estoy de vacaciones, por lo que ha facilitado las cosas, pero regularmente escribo en el trabajo y el tiempo es poco, se complica, por lo que no me comprometo a nada, pero haré lo posible de hacerlo regularmente.

Reciban un fuerte abrazo y mis deseos de un muy buen fin de semana. Liz.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Gitana**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 3**

El ceño de la señora Elroy se había endurecido de forma dramática, era evidente que nuestra mudanza no le había gustado nada, había querido salir corriendo, pero Albert me detuvo, hablo con su tía y la situación se suavizo, pero el rechazo a Jayah era palpable.

-¿no iras a la oficina? – pregunto la señora Elroy, creo que se quería quedar a solas conmigo para leerme sus condiciones. Pero Albert entendió muy bien la jugada de su tía y decidió quedarse en casa.

-trabajare en el despacho, ya mañana regresare a la oficina y Candy al hospital.

-pero ¿cómo?, me quedare sola con esa mujer. – exclamo la señora Elroy, dramáticamente.

-ni siquiera te darás cuenta que está aquí, no saldrá de la habitación que le fue designada, la servidumbre se ocupara de ella y Candy estará pendiente de su evolución.

-yo le garantizo que no tendrá ningún problema con ella. – le dije para tratar de convencerla – lamento causar tantas molestias.

-no tienes que disculparte por los demás, la que está causando contrariedad es esa chica no tú. - Respondió seria la señora Elroy.

Suspire aliviada, ahora veía que no era mi presencia la que no aceptaba, sino simplemente no era fácil para ella caminar un camino que ya se había andado. Donde nunca me había mostrado cariño, me sentí en la obligación de ser yo quien diera el primer paso para acercarme a ella y romper esa pared que nos separaba.

-gracias por recibirme en su casa, yo le aseguro que no tendrá problema alguno, ni conmigo, ni con mi acompañante.

-lo se Candy – respondió en un tono más condescendiente.

-ahora les pido que me disculpen, iré a ver cómo sigue Jayah. – mire a Albert, que no había perdido su contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento. Yo lo había notado, pero trataba de no ponerle atención para no perder mi concentración en la señora Elroy.

-antes que te vayas, quiero pedirte que, dejes de llamarme señora, por favor llámame tía. Como antes.

-así lo hare señora….digo tía.

Albert sonrió, queriendo realmente reír, mientras la tía Elroy miro el techo queriendo encontrar paciencia.

Yo también sonreí y me encamine a la cocina, salude a Dorothy y Ethel a quienes no veía por hacía mucho tiempo, hable con ellas un par de minutos y continúe a los cuartos del servicio, en la puerta más alejada, se encontraba la habitación que Albert había permitido para mi protegida. Tras dos toquidos abrí la puerta y la encontré recostada en la cama, con la mirada perdida al techo, creo que no me escucho llegar. Fue hasta que me senté en una silla al lado de ella que me noto.

-ho.. Lo siento no te escuche llegar – me dijo sobresaltada.

-toque la puerta pero no respondiste, quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

-estoy bien – me respondió en una voz más humana que el día anterior - de hecho estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-no te preocupes, definitivamente no podía dejarte a tu suerte en la calle.

-nadie en el hospital hubiera hecho, lo que hiciste. Sin embargo tu no lo dudaste, gracias. Estoy muy agradecida contigo y veras que te pagare cada gesto que has tenido conmigo.

-no es necesario, lo único que importa es que te recuperes pronto.

-ya me siento mejor, estaba muy cansada y adolorida, pero definitivamente estoy mucho más recuperada, pronto estaré bien.

-no quiero ser impertinente, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar de tu situación – le dije, mirándola a los ojos, pero sintiéndome culpable al pronunciar cada una de esas palabras.

-¿Qué situación?

-¿qué sucedió contigo? ¿De dónde vienes? Jayah, además de tu nombre no sé nada de ti.

Guardo silencio, mientras su mirada penetraba la mía. Sentí un hipnotismo fuera de este mundo, mi respiración se entrecorto y mi pulso se pauso por un segundo.

El desguanzamiento que vino a mí, casi me hizo desfallecer sobre la cama, recuperándome igual de rápido.

-Candy sé que si hay alguien con quien debo abrirme esa eres tú. Haz sido tan buena conmigo. Pero no es fácil contarte de mi vida, quiero cerrar la puerta del pasado. - me dijo en una voz .. Enigmática, he de decir. Casi melódica - … dame tiempo y te contare.

-está bien te entiendo, pero ¿podríamos al menos saber dónde buscar a tu familia?

-no tengo familia, no tengo a donde ir, esa es la verdad.

-¿pero dónde vivías?

-….. No te preocupes Candy, no seré un estorbo para ti, apenas me deshaga de ese yeso, me desapareceré de tu vida.

-no tienes que irte a ningún lado, no te estoy echando, solamente quiero saber que no hay alguien allá afuera preocupado por ti.

-no lo hay, estoy sola en la vida. Bueno en realidad te tengo a ti.-me respondió con una sonrisa. – y para mí eso significa tenerlo todo.

-no exageres, - respondí un poco avergonzada – y no te preocupes, no hay urgencia de que te vayas a ningún lado, una vez que te restablezcas veremos cómo nos las arreglamos.

-una vez más Candy, gracias. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-descansa, mañana tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero estaré de vuelta en la tarde para verte. Dorothy y Ethel se encargaran de traerte el desayuno y si necesitas algo, solo pídeselo a ellas.

-gracias por todas las molestias que te has tomado y por favor también agradécele al hombre que nos trajo aquí y me imagino es el dueño de este lugar. Tiene un gran corazón.

-se lo diré, ahora me retiro.

Salí de esa habitación sintiéndome confusa, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los elogios de una extraña hacia Albert. Sin meditarlo mucho fui hasta el despacho a buscarlo, sentí una repentina necesidad de marcar mi territorio.

Apenas si toque la puerta, la abrí. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a contestar.

-hola, ¿puedo pasar?

-por su puesto. Ven, siéntate y hazme compañía.

-no quiero interrumpirte, solo quiero agradecerte una vez más todas las molestias que te tomas por mí.

-nunca serás una molestia para mí, por el contrario no hay nada que yo no haría por ti.

-ya has hecho suficiente – le respondí sentándome frente a el - me adoptaste y me diste una educación, es más de lo que pudiera pedir o de lo que espere.

-ahora te quiero ver feliz, no pude evitarte penas en el pasado, pero ahora solo quiero que seas feliz.

-lo soy,

-no te veo muy convencida, quiza aun te hace falta alguien del pasado.

-no – sonreí melancólica – aprendí a dejarlo ir.

-no te pongas triste - me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, para sentarse junto a mí y abrazarme.

Yo le sonreí y me deje rodear por sus brazos, se sentía tan bien recibir su calor. Su aliento sobre mi frente, fue el preámbulo para el beso que siguió. Cálido y húmedo, creo que había besado mi frente un millón de veces, pero esta ocasión lo sentí especial.

-no he querido ponerte melancólica, solo buscaba saber si todas las heridas de tu corazón están cerradas.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro y deje que mi cuerpo se acomodara sobre el suyo, sintiendo de forma casi inmediata la respuesta de Albert, atrayéndome hacia él.

Mi estómago se volcó en una explosión que inundo mi cuerpo entero, el hormigueo sobre mi piel que siguió a esa explosión, adormeció mis sentidos y mi cuerpo. Permitiéndome apenas el habla.

-hace tiempo que deje ir ese sentimiento de dolor, mis ojos ya no lloran y mi corazón ya no siente.- respondí mirando el vacío delante de mí, deje que mi interior hablara, me di la libertad de compartir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿ya no sientes nada por él?

-cariño. Como el que siento por Anthony. Siempre será un valioso recuerdo.

-me da gusto saber que ya no hay sufrimiento para ti.

-no lo hay más, como podría sufrir sabiéndote cerca de mí.

No sé si fueron mis palabras, nuestra cercanía, pero tras pronunciar esas palabras, nos miramos fijamente, analizando cada detalle de nuestros rostros, yo nunca me había fijado bien en el azul de su mirar, ni la perfección de su nariz, ni siquiera en el rosado de sus mejillas, menos aún en sus labios tan perfectos que comenzaron a acercarse a mí con presteza.

El breve espacio que había entre nosotros se desvaneció, trayendo consigo un caleidoscopio de emociones. Sus labios tibios y húmedos se posaron sobre los míos que inexpertos apenas si le correspondieron, mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba al máximo y mi cerebro se desvanecía en una nube blanca.

Estoy segura que mi cuerpo se hubiera deslizado hasta el suelo si no hubiera sido por los fuertes brazos de Albert que me abrazaban por los hombros, mientras yo me recargaba en él. Fue un beso tan lento y suave que sentí que había vivido toda una vida en esa bruma. Cuando finalmente sus labios se desprendieron de los míos, vi su azul mirar consumiendo mi imagen.

Quise salir corriendo, pero el impulso por abrazarlo y entregarme a sus labios nuevamente me detuvo. Siendo solamente audaz para quedarme inmóvil mirándolo sin parpadear. Con cara de terror supongo, por que vi en su rostro la consternación.

-Candy no quise abusar de tu confianza, pero tampoco pude detenerme.- me dijo a manera de explicacion.

-no te preocupes, entiendo que solo fue un momento de cercanía

Apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras me puse de pie y Salí del despacho sin dejarlo responder. Y es que no quería escuchar su respuesta, no quería saber que se arrepentía, porque yo no lo lamentaba ni un poquito.

No mire atrás y seguí de frente hasta mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama y pase toda la tarde soñando despierta, aclarando mi mente y mi corazón y sobre todo deshaciéndome de las escusas que se interponían entre mis verdaderos sentimientos por Albert.

-No puedo ocultarlo más, me gusta y siempre ha estado en mi corazón! – dije en voz alta frente al espejo, mientras veía las gotas de agua escurrir por mi rostro, tras haberme lavado la cara.

Los toquidos de la puerta me sobresaltaron, hubiera soltado un grito si no hubiera sido por que vino a mi mente la imagen de Albert y quien podría estar detrás de esa puerta.

Casi corrí hasta la puerta de la habitación, solo para detenerme y escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. La madera de la puerta volvió a resonar, ante los golpes que emitían del otro lado.

Abrí, conteniendo la respiración. Mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi mente deseaba ver esos ojos azules, pero mi desilusión me encaro con los risueños ojos almendrados de Dorothy.

-señorita Candy pensé que estaría dormida.

-no me hables así, yo soy Candy nada mas.

-ya habíamos hablado eso y acordamos que te llamaría así,

-pues las cosas cambiaron y simplemente no te hare caso si eres tan formal conmigo - una vez que Dorothy entro, cerré la puerta, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decirme

-está bien Candy, pero frente al señor y la señora Andley las cosas no podrán cambiar.

-como tú quieras Dorothy – le sonreí amigable - mientras la jalaba hasta una orilla de la cama, para sentarnos. – y a que debo tu visita.

-el señor Andley me ha pedido que te anuncie la cena.

-¿él te ha pedido que vinieras por mí?

-creo que el mismo quería hacerlo, pero la señora Elroy le ha dicho que un caballero no toca a la puerta de una señorita – la imito casi a la perfección Dorothy, como la extrañaba, no me había dado cuenta.

-no será simple vivir en este lugar.

-bien sabes que vivir con los Andley es todo menos simple.

Reímos casi a carcajadas, conteniéndonos para no llamar la atención de alguien que pudiera estar por el pasillo y nos descubriera riendo de la figura de los Andley.

-hay Dorothy hacía tiempo que no me reía así, quien lo diría que tendría que venir a vivir aquí, para encontrar una buena amiga que me hiciera sonreír.

-siempre has sabido donde encontrarme. Ahora dime bajaras a cenar, te están esperando.

-no, no tengo hambre.

-eso no lo creo, tu nunca pierdes el apetito.

-no quiero bajar, prefiero no cenar.

-no has cambiado nada Candy – me dijo con una sonrisa fraternal. - qué te parece si te disculpo con los señores Andley y te subo algo de cenar?

-con la única condición que subas mi cena y la tuya.

-subiré en cuanto me desocupe

Vi salir a esa chica que había conocido desde mi niñez, había sido una muy buena compañía en esos días difíciles de mi estancia en la casa Legan, mi mejor compañía en la villa Andley y después de varios años la volvía a encontrar ahora en esta etapa de mi vida.

Sonreí nostálgica y me tumbe nuevamente en la cama, el recuerdo de Albert vino a mi mente, sus labios aproximándose a mí , su aliento cálido y embriagante. Suspire tan profundo que creí me quedaría seca de pronto.

¿Que me estaba pasando?, ¿porque tenía esos sentimientos, por quien siempre había sido como mi hermano?, pero tenía que reconocer que no lo era y que además era un gran hombre, del que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse.

Enamorarse!

Abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer esa palabra en mi mente, ¿era acaso que me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo?

-no sería raro, así me paso con Terry – dije en voz alta, queriendo enfrentar a mi corazón.

Terry! Debo reconocer que aun siento un amor grande por él, pero al lado de lo que comienzo a sentir por Albert, se desvanece en una bruma.

Debía tener cuidado, no quería arriesgar mi corazón nuevamente, después de todo Albert ya no era aquel vagabundo que aparecía en mi vida sorpresivamente, ahora era William Andley, cabeza de la familia.

Sí, me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones, era demasiado pedir.

Pero entonces, ¿Porque me había besado?

Mi cabeza era una olla de grillos, quería resolver y detener un sentimiento que no tenía frenos. Los golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron nuevamente, al parecer mi corazón se comenzaba a convertir en un tambor que me ensordecía a cada susto.

Finalmente Dorothy había vuelto con la cena, para las dos.

-dijeron algo, porque no baje?

-la señora Elroy iba a comenzar a reclamar, pero el señor William la detuvo y el joven Archie se le unió.

-¿Archie regreso?

-si llego hace un par de horas, al parecer adelanto su viaje y regreso antes de tiempo,

-qué bueno, Annie va a estar muy contenta.- respondí sincera, para después regresar al tema – entonces nadie se molesto por qué no bajara.

-el señor William parece que se decepciono, trato de ocultarlo, pero vi como sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-espero que no se haya molestado.

-no lo creo, parecía más triste que molesto. -con las palabras de Dorothy, sentí mis mejillas calientes y mis manos sudorosas, cambie la conversación, pero creo que ella lo noto, porque la vi disimulando una sonrisa. - ¿y Jayah ya comió?

-Ethel le llevo la cena, - me respondió en una voz notoriamente seria - Candy, ¿de donde sacaste a esa chica?

-es una historia poco normal, - respondí llevándome a la boca una zanahoria – es una pobre chica desamparada que no pude dejar que la echaran a la calle y he decidido protegerla

-¿y como es que termino aquí contigo?

-Albert no quiso que me quedara en el departamento con una extraña y me pidió que viniera aquí, en lo que ella se recupera y puede retomar su vida.

-muy inteligente del señor William y muy atrabancado de tu parte, tienes que ser más cuidadosa con la gente que metes en tu casa y en tu vida Candy, no puedes andar por ahí extendiendo tu mano a cuanto extraño se aparece.

-lo sé pero Jayah es diferente.

-si yo también lo creo, ella es diferente - la voz de Dorothy bajo considerablemente casi a un susurro que logre escuchar.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a nada, tal vez me equivoque.

-¿Te equivoques con qué?

-nada, no me hagas caso, mejor cuéntame como te va en el hospital.

La cena duro más de lo que las dos esperábamos, termino más porque Ethel fue en busca de Dorothy, que por que nosotros quisiéramos terminarla. Una vez más me quede en la soledad de mi recamara, esta vez decidí acomodar mi ropa y las pocas pertenencias que había llevado.

Espere en vano la visita de Albert, tenía la loca idea que aparecería al menos para desearme buenas noches, pero no fue así.

Dormí toda la noche, mis sueños fueron desde la escena del beso con Albert, hasta los ojos oscuros de Jayah, al final termine soñando con el rostro varonil de Terry. Cuando la alarma de mi despertador sonó, me sentí un tanto aliviada.

Me puse de pie al instante, no como era mi costumbre que me quedaba peleando con las sabanas para levantarme. Fui hasta la regadera y tome un baño que me refresco de todos los sueños sin sentido que había tenido.

Me mire al espejo y me di cuenta que mi uniforme de enfermera me gustaba en demasía, era un símbolo de altruismo. Algo que gozaba tanto como respirar.

Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Archie que también salía de la habitación de enfrente.

-Buen día Archie.

-hola Candy, Buen día. Que gusto me da saber que finalmente accediste a vivir con nosotros.

-es algo temporal.

-no lo creo, - me reto, mientras me abrazaba por los hombros. - ya nos encargaremos de convencerte de lo contrario.

-no será fácil, en realidad a mí me gusta vivir por mi cuenta.

-¿es que tanto te molesta nuestra compañía?

-no digas eso, por el contrario, me hace muy feliz verlos más seguido.

-¿por eso es que no bajaste anoche a cenar con nosotros? – me reclamo en el acto Archie, como era su costumbre.

-no me sentía bien, preferí cenar en mi habitación.

-¿amaneciste mejor? – escuche la voz de Albert que me paralizo al instante, vi a Archie girarse para encarar a quien nos seguía a cortos pasos y saludarlo.

-buen día Albert.

-¿cómo te sientes? – me pregunto casi preocupado.

-estoy mejor.

-que bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos a desayunar.

-yo … tomare algo en el hospital, estoy retrasada y tengo que irme.

-Archie por favor adelántate tú a la oficina, yo llevare a Candy al hospital.

-no van a desayunar nada?

-compraremos algo en el camino.-respondio Albert, aun mirandome.

-entonces podría irme con ustedes – se ofreció Archie, yo suspire sintiéndome aliviada de no tener que encarar a Albert yo sola.

-no es necesario, no quiero desviarte. - reviro Albert, pero Archie estaba listo para acompañarnos.

-no es problema, así no viajara solo del hospital a la oficina.

-está bien vamos – se dio por vencido Albert, visiblemente decepcionado.

El camino al hospital fue más rápido de lo que yo misma esperaba, el ambiente se relajó gracias a Archie y la tensión entre Albert y yo se desvaneció, permitiéndonos sonreír y bromear con el entrometido de la mañana.

Me despedí de ellos, con una sonrisa. Me hacía tan feliz comenzar la mañana a su lado. Sin darme cuenta mi mirada se anclo en los ojos de Albert por largos segundos, que bastaron para encontrar en esos océanos, una chispa que brillaba para mí, sentí una ilusión que agrando mi sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio el guiño de quien fuera hace varios años ya, mi príncipe de la colina.

Envuelta en una nube de ensoñación, entre al hospital para iniciar mi turno. Prácticamente ignore durante todo el día, las miradas recelosas de algunas de mis compañeras y el saludo de algunos pacientes.

Nada podía traspasar el mágico magnetismo que había creado a mí alrededor. Cerca de mi hora de salida, Laura vino por mí para decirme que en la recepción habían dejado unas flores para mí.

-¿estas segura? – le pregunte nuevamente a mi compañera

-ya te lo dije 3 veces, dejaron unas rosas para Candice White, ahora que si tu no las quieres yo puedo quedármelas.

-¿dijeron quien las envía?

-el príncipe azul creo yo – Laura rio divertida de mi nerviosismo, mientras yo aceleraba mi andar, para encontrarme con esas rosas, pero sobre todo con la tarjeta que develara al incognito responsable de enviarlas.

En la recepción pude ver unas hermosas rosas rojas en una base de cristal, no era un arreglo muy grande, pero sí de exquisito gusto.

En cuanto me las entregaron busque la tarjeta, saque la nota que venía dentro y ahí estaba la caligrafía más perfecta que haya visto antes.

_**Querida Candy, **_

_**Recibe estas rosas como señal de disculpa, por haberte importunado el día de ayer, provocando un malestar que me impidió disfrutar de tu presencia durante la cena.**_

_**Recibe junto a estas rosas que son casi tan hermosas como tú, una cordial invitación a cenar para borrar cualquier malestar. Si tu respuesta es un sí, te estaré esperando en la esquina del hospital a las 06:00 en punto.**_

_**Con cariño **_

**Albert.**

Con el aliento entrecortado, mire el reloj. Aun eran las 05:30, tenía media hora para terminar mi turno y salir al encuentro con Albert. no podía negar que me sentía tan entusiasmada, que olvide darle las gracias a Laura.

Lleve las flores hasta un rincón de la sala de enfermeras, justo en el lugar donde hacia mis reportes y tenía mis utensilios personales. Algunas compañeras me veían con alguna risilla juguetonas y otras me miraban con desprecio, al parecer estaba destinada a la controversia.

A las seis de la tarde, le daba los últimos arreglos a mi cabello y veía mi ropa con desilusión. En definitiva tenía que ir de compras con Annie.

Tome mi bolso y Salí casi corriendo a la calle, pase de largo a Laura y a Ruth que se despidieron de mí, pero no me detuve. Solos les dije adiós en un breve movimiento de manos.

Conforme llegaba a la esquina del hospital, veía la silueta de Albert cada vez más clara. Se veía radiante, imponente en su traje gris Oxford, su cabello ahora corto, perfectamente acomodado. Ya no era el mismo rebelde de antaño, ahora era un hombre de negocios.

Apenas estuve frente a él, sonreí nerviosa, ante su fija mirada.

-gracias por venir Candy.

-nunca podría fallar a un llamado tuyo, -respondí sin pensar. – gracias por las flores, pero de verdad no eran necesarias, entre tú y yo no hacen falta las disculpas.

-pero si era necesario, no intentaba perturbarte y lo que sucedió ayer … no debió suceder de esa manera.

Esas palabras le devolvieron toda la ilusión a mi vida y le dio finalmente valor a mis sentimientos de aceptar lo que comenzaba a sentir por Albert. escuchar claramente que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, sino de la forma en la que había sucedido.

-Albert, yo no quiero que nada suceda entre nosotros, como para que arruine nuestra amistad.

-y nada lo hará eso te lo garantizo, pero quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió ayer, tiene un motivo de ser.

-¿sí? – pregunte casi deteniendo los latidos de mi corazón.

-caminemos al auto, no pasaremos nuestra cita, aquí en esta esquina.

Me dio su brazo y caminamos hasta su auto, me ayudo a entrar e inmediatamente el subió del lado del conductor.

-¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-qué te parece, ese lugar donde comprábamos emparedados cerca del departamento.

-está bien, vamos – sonrió complacido y arranco el auto.

Guardamos silencio por unos breves momentos, mientras dejábamos que fluyera nuestra comodidad el uno en el otro.

-sabes Candy, ayer que estuvimos en el estudio me sentí tan cerca de ti, como nunca antes. –me confeso de repente, dejándome más pasmada de lo que ya estaba.

-¿de verdad? – fue lo único que pude contestar.

-de pronto sentí la necesidad de pactar una cercanía aun mayor contigo, quise decirte: Candy seamos más cercanos, más amigos, más confidentes, mas…. uno mismo, por eso es que afloro un beso tan íntimo. Del cual no me arrepiento y por el que ahora mismo me atrevo a preguntarte si tú quieres esa cercanía conmigo.

-yo… creo que nunca me había sentido más cerca de nadie, que como me siento contigo.

Después de eso no hizo falta palabra alguna, el ambiente que flotaba entre nosotros era natural, cómodo, amistoso y de alguna manera yo quería pensar que también romántico.

Reímos hasta quedarnos sin aliento y comimos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en semanas. Caminamos de regreso al auto tan lento cómo fue posible. El momento más mágico fue cuando sentí la mano de Albert, deslizarse entre la mía.

Nunca había sentido su contacto tan electrizante, como en ese momento. Llegamos hasta el auto sin mediar palabra , pero totalmente enlazados, estoy segura que hasta en nuestros pensamientos.

Al llegar a la mansión Andley, bajamos del auto y mientras subíamos los tres escalones al porche, Albert tomo mi mano para ayudarme a subir. Era tan caballeroso.

-me gustaría que fueras de compras con Annie y te consintieras un poco, - me dijo de repente - quiero que luzcas hermosa, yo siempre quise comprarte vestidos y zapatos a juego, pero nunca alcanzaba a ahorra lo suficiente y ahora que tengo un dinero ahorrado, quiero compartirlo contigo.

-gracias Albert, pero no quiero que me eches a perder con tantos consentimientos.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque pienso consentirte hasta que no puedas más.

Reí feliz, tenía tanto tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera, tan entusiasmada y plena.

De frente al recibidor, la señora Elroy subía las escaleras, apenas escucho la puerta se volvió hacia nosotros. Mirándonos fijamente.

-¿de donde vienen ustedes dos tan tarde? ¿ y donde esta Archie?

-buenas noches tía, Candy y yo venimos de cenar y Archie supusimos estaría aquí, pero tal vez este con Annie.

-he tenido que cenar sola otra vez, después de estar esperándolos por siempre.

-lo siento Tía, olvide avisarte.

-entonces será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar.- nos ordeno como era su costumbre.

-con su permiso yo voy a ver cómo sigue Jayah.

Ante la mirada vigilante de la señora Elroy seguí mi camino hasta la cocina, dejando atrás a Albert que acompañaba a su tía hasta su habitación, era un caballero, considerado y buen mozo, creo que comenzaba a crecer en mí un sentimiento llamado amor.

Pase por la cocina de manera casi apresurada al ver a todos cenando, no queria interrumpir ni hacer sentir a nadie que tienen que interrumpir su cena para ayudarme con alguna tarea.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de Jayah y antes de golpear para anunciar mi presencia, me quede congelada, al escuchar su voz dentro de la habitación.

Pegue mi oído a la puerta, para escuchar mejor, pero no logre entender una sola palabra de lo que decía. Hablaba en un idioma que desconozco.

¿con quien estaría hablando?, fue lo primero que me pregunte. Estaba por darme la vuelta y salir a buscar a Dorothy, para preguntarle quien estaba con ella. Pero de pronto guardo silencio. Deje que mi oído fuera hasta la puerta nuevamente, su voz me sobresalto cuando la escuche hablar nuevamente, dirigiéndose a mi.

-pase por favor

No pude irme, me senti descubierta y un poco atemorizada

-¿Candy? - ¿Cómo había adivinado que estaba ahí?, senti escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, pero me di valor de girar el picaporte y entre a la habitación.

-hola Candy, me da mucho gusto verte – me saludo muy animada. Nunca la había visto así, tan llena de vida.

-lo mismo digo, te ves mucho mas repuesta.

-me siento, mucho mejor.

-¿te haz tomado tus medicinas?

-la verdad es que ya no he necesitado de los analgésicos, los dolores del cuerpo son mucho mas soportables y la pierna mientras no la mueva, no tiene problema.

-me da gusto saber que ya estas mejor

-todo gracias a ti Candy - alargo sus mano hasta las mias, para tomarlas entre las suyas.

La electricidad que senti al contacto de su piel, me lleno de electricidad, cosa que no me había sucedido antes. Me sonrio dejándome ver un brillo exorbitante en sus pupilas. Me quede casi inmóvil ante su mirada, dejándola que tomara mis manos entre las suyas a placer, coloco la palma de mis manos frente a ella, mirándolas fijamente.

-eres una persona muy singular Candy – dijo de repente, sonriendo casi burlona. – …. una entre un millón.

-¿de que hablas? – pregunte incomoda, queriendo recoger mis manos pero no pude, senti las suyas deteniéndome.

-un corazon destinado a renunciar…..- el escalofrio que me estrujó, logro que mis manos escaparan de las suyas.

-¿por que me dices esas cosas? – le pregunte con el desconcierto reflejado en mi mirar.

-nadie puede ocultar quien es y tu proyectas con fuerza la persona que eres – me respondió, con ese brillo en la mirada que me sobrecogia. - eres una buena chica, demasiado trasparente. Por eso han abusado de tu bondad y has pagado con lagrimas tu amor por los demás.

-¿quien te ha contado de mi? – pregunte molesta, por la indiscreción de alguna de las chicas de la cocina, Dorothy quizá.

-nadie me ha dicho nada, yo no necesito preguntar por ahí, yo veo a las personas tal como son.

-¿por que hablas asi?,me asustas

-no tienes por que sentir temor de mi, yo estoy en deuda contigo, tu prácticamente me haz rescatado de la muerte. Estoy atada a ti, para protegerte y enfrentar a quien te quiera hacer o te haya hecho dano.

-¿Quién eres Jayah? ¿ quien eres en realidad?

-soy tu nueva mejor amiga, no me temas - respondió, tomando mi mano nuevamente, pero esta vez la retire apenas senti su contacto.

-será mejor que te deje descar.

-tu también Candy, descansa y gracias por venir a verme y por todo lo que haces por mi. Te lo compensare.

No quise decir ni escuchar mas, por lo que Salí de la habitación a toda prisa. Cerrando la puerta detrás mio, me quede unos segundos tratando de escuchar cualquier ruido raro, pero no escuchaba ni su respiracion. El crujir del piso de madera me hizo brincar, al develar una sombra que se aproximaba a mi, dejándome casi sin aliento. Fue hasta que vi a Dorothy de pie frente a mi, que me atrevi a tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿que haces ahí? – me pregunta a la distancia.

Sigilosa me acerque hasta ella y le pedi que entraramos a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan misteriosa?

-Dorothy, quiero que me digas quien ha estado hablando con Jayah.

-nadie y eso te lo puedo asegurar, ni Ethel ni yo tenemos la mas minima intensión de estar cerca de ella,

-¿Por qué? ¿hizo algo que te molestara?

-no ha hecho nada, pero es una chica rara. Hoy me pidio que le prepara el baño, pero no me dejo ayudarla, mas que a llegar al baño. Un rato despues la encontré a la mitad del pasillo, regresando sola a la habitación y lo mas extraño fue escuharla hablar algo que no entendí, cuando le lleve la comida.

-si yo también la acabo de escuchar. - respondí pensativa.

-lo mejor será dejarla ir, cuando se recupere.

-si será lo mejor – respondí pensativa. – ahora te dejo descansar, yo estoy rendida.

Salí de la habitación de Dorothy, dirigíendo la mirada una vez más al final del pasillo, pero no resistí mucho.

El frio que me ocasionó el recuerdo de los ojos de Jayah, me obligo a dar la vuelta y salir rápidamente hasta mi habitación, donde me encerré a pensar lo que había hecho.

Le había abierto las puertas a mi vida a una mujer que no conocía, dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos y ahora estaba desconcertada.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente a todos, gracias por su paso por este capitulo 3.<p>

bueno chicas, creo que con este capitulo heri algunas almas Terrytanas. Lo siento mucho, pero la culpa no es mia, si hay que golpear a alguiem esa en Mizuky, despues de todo fue ella quien tuvo el atrevimiento de crear a tan apuestos e increibles personajes en una sola historia. Yo jamas podria estar en un debate de galanes Terry Vs Anthony, Albert Vs Terry...etc. Yo me quedo con todos y por eso me atrevo a suspirar y enamorarlos a todos y bueno Albert fue el elegido de este capitulo.

Y he de ser sincera que aunque esta historia tiene tintes romanticos, no cuenta una historia de amor, mi intencion es adentrarme al misterio y el enigma que cuentan los mitos gitanos.. sus hechizos, sus maldiciones y la magia que las envuelve. Y mi Gitana no es una chica comun y tampoco es lo que aparenta, por que siempre hay magia protectora y magia oscura y quienes manejan ambas...

gracias por su apoyo y pro los minutos que se toman para dejarme un review. Los valoro enormemente.

**Paloma**, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya complacido este capitulo tan lleno de Albert. Aun no se el final, no se como quedara. pero si te puedo decir que el rubio estara en todos los capitulos hasta el final. ; )

**ely alvarez**, gracias por tu apoyo, este capitulo mostro un poco mas y el siguiente ... y la gitana, viene a poner a todos de cabeza y Candy no se escapara.

**DianaUso**, gracias por tu review. Te agradezco que a pesar de no seguir historias de Albert hayas leido estos capitulos. claro que me acuerdo de ti, dificilmente me olvido de la gente que he conocido y me ha apoyado.

**Skarllet northman**, mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igualmente.

**Liz Carter**... hay amiga, sobreviviste? Lo siento, lo siento tanto... pero ese Terry ya habia acaparado mi atencion, solo habia escito para el y se me estaba desgastando mucho, hay que darlo a desear. Ademas deja que la gitana obre su magia.. ... que a ver si no le sale contraproducente... ups!... gracias amiga por tu review.

**Maria de la luz**, gracias por tu apoyo aun y apesar de preferir ver a Terry como protagonista, por lo pronto Albert esta llenando la pantalla, Terry llegara pero si creo que le toca brillar un poco mas a Albert, aunque en realidad creo quien protagonizara sera Candy. Espero no decepcionarte y continuar en tu gusto y tu curiosidad.

**Iris Adriana**, lo mismo digo un gusto y un placer saber que esta historia es de tu interes. Hare lo posible por no hacerte esperar mucho.

**Mfloresmayes**. Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que este fic sea de tu agrado. Sabes? A mi me gusta que Candy caiga en ese perfil de samaritana, por que podemos ponerla en cualquier situacion y dejar que cualquiera de los galanes venga a rescatarla. Hasta pronto.

**Dulce lu**, mil gracias por todos tus reviews, me emocione con cada uno, me alegro que te haya gustado "el tiempo lo dira", aunque me temo que este no tendra el mismo efecto, el bello rebelde no es el foco de atencion, lo siento. =( . un saludo y un abrazo enorme.

A quienes pasan con discrecion gracias por continuar conmigo.

Espero que tengan una estupenda semana, no prometo regresar en los siguientes dias. Pero por seguro la proxima semana. Reciban saludos y un fuerte abrazo. Liz.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Gitana **

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 4**

Las semanas que llevaba viviendo en la mansión Andley paso mágicamente, la convivencia entre Albert y yo se había tornado casi intima, éramos mucho más amigos que nunca, incluso Annie se atrevió a preguntarme, si había algo más entre nosotros.

Escandalizada, le respondí que éramos los mejores amigos, pero la verdad era que mi corazón se entusiasmaba cada vez más.

La causante de que mi mudanza a la mansión Anldey se hubiera hecho, estaba cada día mejor. Esa mañana Albert mandaría a su chofer por ella, para llevarla al hospital y le pudieran quitar el yeso. Así que finalmente estaba dada de alta.

Tengo que hablar con ella y poner en claro su situación, debe regresar a su vida y continuar por su lado.

Una vez que removieron el yeso de su pierna salí casi corriendo por mis cosas para aprovechar el momento y hablar con ella, pero apenas salí con mi bolsa en la mano ya no la encuentre, se había marchado con el chofer. No sé por qué supuse que me esperaría, debí pedirles que me esperaran.

Contrario a mis planes Salí a la calle para caminar hasta la avenida principal, donde tras casi una hora logre tomar un carruaje.

Parecía como si todas las situaciones posibles se hubieran confabulado en mi contra para retrasar mi llegada a casa. El carruaje perdió una rueda, pase bastante tiempo buscando otro que también se vio atascado en el tráfico, tras tomar una calle equivocada.

Frustrada y cansada, llegue a casa casi dos horas retrasada. El silencio me recibió en la mansión Andley, el movimiento normal de esa hora parecía haber tomado un receso.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, por unos minutos. Hasta que escucho los golpes en la puerta.

-adelante - respondí casi de inmediato.

-hola Candy – me saludo Jayah, entrando a la habitación

-¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunte casi instintivamente, recuerdo que fui muy clara el día que le advertí que no podía andar paseándose por los pasillos de la mansión.

-vine a verte ¿cómo estás? – me respondió tan natural, como si le hubiera preguntado su nombre

-Jayah te pedí que evitáramos las molestias en esta casa.

-relajate Candy, mi estatus de refugiada ha cambiado

-¿Cómo que ha cambiado?

-el señor William me ha contratado para trabajar en la casa.

-¿pero cómo fue eso? Albert no me dijo nada.

-después de salir del hospital, Carl y yo fuimos por el señor Andley a sus oficinas, así que tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y tras una breve charla, me ofreció trabajo. – su sonrisa inundaba la habitación, estaba tan feliz, que no pude echar abajo su entusiasmo. – al fin la fortuna comienza a sonreírme y todo gracias a ti Candy.

-no, a mí no me debes nada – respondí desanimada, por un motivo que no lograba entender.

-claro que si Candy y me da tanta alegría saber que podre estar cerca de ti.

La alegría de Jayah logro enternecer mi corazón, desvaneciendo mi enojo y la reserva que se había creado a su alrededor todo ese tiempo. Después de todo no era más que una joven mujer igual que yo, buscando un mejor futuro y un poco de cariño.

-me da mucho gusto por ti que las cosas se mejoren poco a poco ¿y dime que es lo que harás?

-en realidad mi primer enmienda es un poco triste, al menos a mí me lo parece.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué se trata?

-la señora de la casa está un poco indispuesta, al parecer hoy no pudo levantarse de la cama y el señor Andley me ha pedido que me haga cargo de ella personalmente. Así que estaré al servicio exclusivo de ella y por supuesto tuyo.

-por mí no debes preocuparte, pero yo no sabía que la tía Elroy estuviera mal.

-al parecer comenzó hoy con su malestar. Pero yo me hare cargo de ella para que pronto se recupere.

-será mejor que vaya a ver como esta. – respondí preocupada por la tía Elroy, ya sabía de su presión alta y sus malestares.

-si Candy, ¿quieres que te suba algo para que meriendes? - me ofreció llena de emoción.

-no es necesario, yo bajare a tomar algo después que visite a la señora Elroy.

-por favor Candy, permíteme atenderte. – me sonrió casi suplicante, aunque en sus ojos había un destello que siempre me provoco escalofríos.

-está bien Jayah, solo quiero un poco de leche.

-te la subiré enseguida.

-gracias.

La vi salir ágil, me da gusto verla restablecida y feliz. Quizá entonces podría contarme un poco más de ella. Me había propuesto Insistir en el tema a la primera oportunidad. En ese momento lo más importante era visitar a la tía Elroy.

Camine hasta su cuarto y golpee la puerta, anunciando mi presencia. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Albert detrás de ella.

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

-hola Albert, vengo a ver cómo está la tía Elroy.

-ya está más tranquila, pasa.

Entre a la habitación, que estaba casi en penumbras, de no ser por una vela que alumbraba pálidamente el lugar. La tía Elroy recostada en su cama, se veía cansada, se mantiene inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – le susurro casi al oído a Albert.

-ya está mejor, parece que tuvo una crisis de ansiedad o algo así. Pero ya tomo una pastilla que la hará dormir toda la noche.

-¿vino el medico a verla?

-si Jacob lo llamo y logro calmarla.

-¿tu hablaste con ella?

-no, cuando yo llegue, ya le habían suministrado la pastilla y comenzaba a hacerle efecto, solo me quede a su lado, mientras Jayah le administraba algunas compresas de agua tibia para relajarla un poco más.

-¿Jayah estuvo aquí contigo? – pregunte indignada.

-sí, fue de gran ayuda, por cierto le ofrecí trabajo en la casa, para que no tenga que preocuparse por buscar a donde irse y así tú también puedes estar más tranquila.

-gracias Albert, pero no quiero que te sientas comprometido a ayudarla, nos la podemos arreglar.

-no te preocupes, yo quiero ayudarla, he hablado muy poco con ella, pero parece una buena chica y muy inteligente además de servicial.

-si es una buena chica, -respondo llena de celos.- ¿y de que va a trabajar exactamente?

-de momento solamente se ocupara de la señora Elroy, quiero ver sus capacidades y dependiendo de eso veré en que puedo emplearla.

-no es necesario que te ocupes de eso personalmente, supongo que sería trabajo de Jacob.

-lo sería si fuera a ser empleada doméstica, pero creo que sus capacidades van más allá.

-ya veo – respondí molesta.

¡¿Por qué se tomaba tantas atribuciones y molestias por una chica que apenas conocía?!

-será mejor que me retire a descansar, que pases buena noche Albert.

-hasta mañana Candy, descansa - beso mi frente como era casi costumbre, pero mi arrebato no me dejo disfrutarlo y le di la espalda apenas se me presento la oportunidad.

Salí de la habitación de la tía Elroy llena de sentimientos encontrados, sé que fui yo la que trajo a Jayah hasta esa casa, con la idea de ayudarla.

Me había enfrentado a mucha gente, incluyendo a Albert por ayudarla, sin embargo ahora me sentía recelosa de su cercanía.

Entre a mi habitación y ahí estaba ella, con su larga melena negra y su deseo de congraciarse conmigo.

-Candy te he traído leche y unas galletas – me dijo llena de entusiasmo, mientras yo la mire detenidamente - …. En lo que te esperaba me puse a arreglar tu uniforme para mañana.

-gracias, pero no es necesario, yo siempre me hago cargo de mis asuntos.

-pero ahora me tienes a mí - se giró para mirarme sonriente - cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

-bien - conteste secamente.

Me sentía muy confundida. Por una parte me tranquilizaba ver que se había repuesto completamente, pero por otro lado sentía que comenzaba a invadir territorios que era solo míos.

-espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tus superiores por mi culpa.

-todo está bien Jayah. Me alegro que las cosas también estén bien para ti.

-si finalmente comienzo a ver un poco de luz en mi vida. Al fin comienzo a dejar atrás todos esos días en los que la adversidad me azoto tan violentamente.

Guarde silencio, solo la mire y me senté frente a la pequeña mesa al lado opuesto de mi cama, tome una galleta y la lleve hasta mis labios, no quise distraer su dialogo. Es el momento que empezó a hablar de ella.

-….la soledad me asusto mucho, verme en la calle, herida y sin saber que hacer- suspiro profundo y se sentó frente a mi.- por primera vez en mi vida no supe qué hacer.

-¿qué edad tienes? – pregunte curiosa, después de que Jayah había guardado silencio

-21, cumplí veintiuno hace cuatro meses, justo cuando el declive de mi vida comenzó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Candy hay mil cosas que debo de contarte y que quiero contarte, pero te pido paciencia.

-no entiendo que es lo que te detiene a hablar – dije perdiendo la consideración.

-lo único que me detiene es que quiero que me conozcas primero, que veas en mi la persona que soy y entonces cuando sepas más de mi puedas ver más claro.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver más claro?

-las circunstancias de mi vida, Candy me siento tan cercana a ti y no quisiera poner en riesgo mi relación contigo.

-Jayah a mí me acabas de conocer, qué más da lo que yo piense.

-he perdido a mucha gente en mi vida y no quiero perderte a ti, tu eres muy buena y te debo la vida.

-no te entiendo, me pides que tenga paciencia a conocerte, pero lo único que veo en ti son secretos y misterio, parece que en realidad ocultas tu procedencia y tu verdadera personalidad.

-no es fácil para mi aceptar que mi propia sangre trato de matarme. – dijo finalmente, con voz forzada.

-¿Qué dices?

-si Candy, mi propia familia trato de matarme.- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, su sonrisa desapareció y en su rostro cayo un velo de amargura. – hui de ellos lo más lejos que pude, todos los golpes y daños que traía en mi cuerpo, me los hizo mi hermana, yo Salí corriendo lo más lejos que mis pies me permitieron, llegue a una llanura por la que pasaban las vías del tren, así que tras caminar horas sobre el camino, finalmente me pude subir a un tren de carga que me trajo hasta Chicago y de donde salte rompiéndome la pierna.

_pero los golpes que traías eran severos, tenías contusiones en la cabeza, las costillas casi rotas….. ¿Cómo es posible que tu hermana te haya hecho algo así?

-solo fue producto de una vieja rencilla, rencores que ha acarreado toda su vida – la amargura de su voz me hizo arrepentirme por haberla acorralado a contarme de su vida. – siempre me ha odiado, no puede soportarme y me quiere ver muerta.

-esas declaraciones son muy fuertes, quizá fue solo un malentendido.

-la última pelea que tuvimos no fue nada fraternal, logre escapar con vida de milagro, pero ella quería matarme.

-¿de dónde huiste? – Le pregunto alarmada por su seguridad - ¿dónde dejaste a tu hermana?

-en Connecticut – me respondió apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¿y tú demás familia? ¿Y tu madre?

Pregunte intrigada, pero lo único que logre con mi curiosidad es explotar sus emociones. Soltándose a llorar casi histérica. Trate de calmarla, inútilmente. Porque se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Salí tras ella, para ser testigo de cómo se tropezaba con Albert, casi hasta caer al suelo, el alcanzo a sostenerla, pero Jayah se deshizo de su agarre, para salir corriendo escalera abajo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunta Albert alarmado.

-no estoy segura, estábamos hablando de lo que le pasó antes del accidente que tuvo y de repente salió corriendo – le respondí, ocultando lo que me habían revelado en privado.

-pobre chica ha de haber sufrido mucho.

-eso parece.

-se repondrá, le ayudaremos a que deje atrás todo aquello que le hace mal.

Me quede sin palabras, me sentí culpable por hacer estallar los sentimientos que Jayah quería olvidar, pero también sabía que tenía que saber de su vida, para sentirme más tranquila.

Decidí regresar a mi habitación y meterme a la cama, estaba agotada y tenía que descansar, aun me restaba un día más de trabajo antes de que el fin de semana llegara.

Después de un par de horas de sueño, me desperté sobresaltada, sentí denso el ambiente en mi habitación, así que decidí ponerme de pie e ir por agua a la cocina. La mansión estaba oscura y mortalmente silenciosa, el aire flotaba tan denso como en mi habitación, quizá era yo que estaba paranoica o aun somnolienta.

Baje las escaleras, aferrada del pasamanos. Al fin verano, salí de mi habitación descalza, por lo que temía resbalarme.

El camino a la cocina lo hice meditando en Jayah y la forma en la que había salido llorando.

Al llegar a la cocina, abrí la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie. Entre ágilmente de un brinco, encontrándome con la presencia de alguien. De espaldas a mí, parecía estar mezclando algo sobre la estufa. Me quede pasmada sin moverme ni respirar, por un par de segundos.

Sin esperármelo la silueta que alcanzaba a ver y apenas distinguir, se movió hasta la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

Tan ágil como el intruso, me moví detrás de él. Pero no encuentro nada, el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso. No había vestigios del paso de nadie, ni una sola puerta en movimiento. Respire profundo buscando valor en esa bocanada de aire. Con las piernas temblando di unos pasos por el pasillo, quise ver cada puerta, quizá alguna estuviera abierta y ahí la explicación de lo que vi, hace unos segundos.

Las dos primeras puertas estaban cerradas y no escuche ni un solo murmullo. Levante la mirada y la fije al final del pasillo. Justo en la puerta de Jayah, quise llegar hasta allá, pero el hormigueo en las piernas apenas si me dejaba mover.

Repentinamente el miedo me inundo, dejándome sin una fibra de valor para regresar a mi habitación o seguir mi recorrido. Simplemente me siento pegada al suelo. Fue el fuerte ruido de algo cayendo en la cocina que logro que me moviera, regreso a la cocina muy a mi pesar. Pero era la única forma de salir de ahí.

Al llegar a la cocina nuevamente, vi todo en orden, no había nadie y tampoco escuche un solo sonido, aun no podía ver nada. Pero el simple hecho de estar sola, me dio una extraña e intranquila sensación de comodidad.

Abrí la boca para preguntar ¿Quién estaba ahí?, pero las palabras no salieron. Aun con una fuerte corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi piel, me moví casi dolorosamente, pero una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo.

El espasmo que exploto en mi estómago, recorrió todo mi cuerpo para encontrar un escape por mi boca. El grito que deje escapar, ensordeció mis oídos por unos momentos.

-Candy, soy yo – la voz de Dorothy trato de calmarme, pero la carrera de mi corazón era imparable.

Pasaron unos segundos , antes que pudiera recobrar la respiración normal y pudiera emitir alguna palabra.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto Dorothy abrazándome por los hombros para calmarme.

-baje por un poco de agua, pero creí ver a alguien dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

-¿está todo bien? - se acerco preguntando Jacob

-todo está bien Jacob, lamento haber provocado este escándalo a la mitad de la noche. –respondí apenada al ver a Ethel, Carl y Tim, detrás del mayordomo.

-Dororthy por favor acompaña a la señorita Andley a su habitación y atiéndela en lo que necesite.

-así lo hare – respondió Dorothy cortes al viejo mayordomo que todos querían y respetaban.

-no es necesario, yo la acompañare – salió de repente Jayah detrás de todos.

-no hay ningún problema, yo lo hare. – respondió Dorothy en un tono amenazador.

-es parte de mis labores y un privilegio para mí

Sin esperar respuesta, se interpuso entre Dorothy y yo, para tomarme del brazo y comenzar a caminar, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, yo misma que quede sin palabras ante su actitud.

-¿por qué te paraste de la cama? Bien pudiste tocar la campana para que alguien fuera a verte.

-nunca he necesitado ayuda para atenderme, puedo hacerlo sola. – respondi sin el afán de ser grosera.

-lo sé y eso habla muy bien de ti, pero parte de mi trabajo es atenderte y si no me necesitas, quiere decir que no tendré trabajo.

Su respuesta me recordó tanto a la que alguna vez me dio Dorothy, que solo atine a sonreír y guardar silencio.

-¿Qué hacías en la cocina? Seguramente te fuiste a dormir con hambre.

-….baje por agua – respondí secamente, no tenía una explicación clara del por qué había bajado, pero esa chica me inhibía y no quería entrar en detalles con ella.

-de hoy en adelante te dejare una jarra de agua en tu mesita de noche, hace calor y no es fácil conciliar el sueño, cuando se tiene sed o calor.

-si tienes razón, yo creo que fue el calor que me despertó.

-abriré un poco la ventana, para que corra la brisa nocturna

-ve a descansar Jayah, no quiero que te desveles más por mi culpa.

-te subiré un poco de agua y después regresare a la cama. A no ser que necesites un poco de compañía.

-no, vete a la cama, no necesito agua, con el aire fresco me sentiré mejor, anda ve.

-está bien Candy, entonces que descanses.

La vi salir ligera, dejando una estela de extraña calma. Me quede sentada en la cama por unos minutos más, tratando de entender todo lo que habia sucedido en apenas unos minutos.

El leve rechinar de una puerta llamo mi atención. Me puse de pie y fui hasta la puerta. No alcance a escuchar nada, suponía que era tan solo mi imaginación y regrese mis pasos a la cama, pero a la mitad del camino volví a escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Regrese mis pasos veloces y sin detenerme ni pensarlo, Salí al pasillo.

La oscuridad me recibió insolente. Mis ojos ya ajustados a la poca luminosidad percibieron con rapidez una sombra que se movió a velocidad, con dirección a las escaleras, corrí tras ella, pero al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, ya había desaparecido por el vestíbulo.

Con más lentitud regrese a mi cama, no sin antes ir a la habitación de la señora Elroy, el silencio a su alrededor era hasta lastimoso. Me acerque a ella para constatar que su respiración fuera serena, acompasada. Se escuchaba mucho más tranquila, quizá solo fue una crisis pasajera.

Más tranquila regrese a mi habitación y me metí a la cama. Sabía que esa noche no cerraría los ojos, por el contrario. Estuve atenta a cualquier susurro, aun del viento.

Cerca del amanecer, escuche unos pasos andar por el pasillo, sin demora me puse de pie y en total silencio abrí la puerta. Los ojos negros de Jayah me saludaron desde la entrada de la habitación de la señora Elroy.

-estas despierta Candy, suponía que aun dormirías - me dijo en una voz tan natural, como si supiera que estaba ahí de pie esperándome.

-me acabo de despertar.

Sonrió casi burlona, como si supiera que le mentía.

-después de que vea como está la señora Andley, bajare a la cocina a prepararte un buen desayuno, al menos si no dormiste si comerás bien.

Me quede sorprendida por su comentario, ¿porque había dicho que no había dormido, si le acababa de decir que apenas había despertado?. Trate de sonreírle tan natural como ella lo hacía.

-gracias Jayah.

Regrese a mi habitación, estaba confundida. Ya en la regadera, trate de relajarme. Había sido una noche en extremo rara.

Deje que el agua acariciara mi cuerpo y se llevara la tensión que la noche había construido, cerré los ojos y vino a mi mente el rostro de Albert. Apenas si lo había visto la noche anterior, en las últimas semanas, a pesar de lo ocupado que él estaba, siempre pasaba un rato conmigo, para hablar de lo que fuera. Lo importante era encontrarnos.

Pero lo noche anterior, apenas si me miro y lo único de lo que hablamos fue de su tía y de.. Jayah!

Talle mi cuerpo enérgicamente al pensar en esos ojos negros que irradiaban misterio y fuerza. Tenía que reconocer que con su recuperación, había venido también su belleza natural.

Era una mujer sensual, de mirada electrizante y cabellera seductora, sus labios hipnotizaban cada vez que hablaba. Sin duda tenía una fuerte personalidad.

-a Albert no le gustaría una chica así - dije en voz alta, para tratar de convencerme y tranquilizar la idea que comenzaba a perturbarme.

Salí de la regadera y me seque con lentitud, pensando en la idea de acercarme más a Albert, para evitar los recovecos en los que Jayah pudiera entrar a su mente.

Me mire en el espejo una vez que termine, mi vestido lucia viejo y simple, quizá debería de ir de compras con Annie de forma urgente.

En el pasillo se escuchó movimiento constante, por lo que salí a ver qué sucedia.

Albert estaba en la puerta de la recamara de su tía hablando con Jayah, sin dudarlo, me aproxime tan rápido como mis pies pudieron moverse, sin parecer que estoy corriendo.

-¿qué sucede?

-buen día Candy – me saludo Albert, con una sonrisa débil

-lo siento, buen día. – Salude, apenada - ¿sucede algo malo con la tía Elroy?

-no lo sabemos Candy, la tía no ha despertado, está en un sueño muy profundo, hice llamar al médico, solo para asegurarnos.

-lo mejor será que me quede con ella, me reportare en el hospital.

-no es necesario que quedes mal en tu trabajo, yo me quedare a cuidar a la señora Andley y si algo malo sucede, llamare al médico y avisare a William.

William !? ¿Desde cuándo era que lo llamaba así?

-si Candy no te preocupes, la tía estará bien.

-de que sirve que sea enfermera, si no puedo cuidar a mi propia gente.

-lo se pequeña, sé que tenemos en casa a la mejor enfermera, pero será mejor que la reservemos para un caso mayor, ahora solo estamos tomando precauciones.

-está bien, como tu prefieras. – respondí con un poco de tristeza al constatar que no era tan importante para Albert.

-Jayah, hazte cargo de mi tía y no dejes de avisarme si algo malo sucede. El medico llegara en cualquier momento. – una vez que dio instrucciones a quien parecía su nueva asistente. Me miro a mí. – pequeña, vamos a desayunar y después te llevare al hospital.

-si claro ¿ y Archie?

-él se ira más tarde, tiene que ir al tribunal.

Sonreí complacida con la noticia que seriamos solo él y yo esa mañana. En el comedor, Dorothy nos sirvió el desayuno con una mirada picara.

Creo que todos al rededor comenzaban a notar la cercanía que teníamos, al parecer solo Albert y yo nos seguíamos resistiendo a dar el siguiente paso.

Una vez que terminamos el desayuno, Albert dio las últimas instrucciones a Jacob, para después ofrecerme su brazo y salir hasta el auto.

-Carl, llevaras a Archie al tribunal en mi auto, yo me llevare el auto de Archie.

-si señor como usted ordene.

Como era ya costumbre, me ayudo a subir al auto y después subió el, apenas salimos de los linderos de la mansión Andley, Albert me miro profundamente, provocando la sudoración de mis manos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-te ves diferente hoy

-¿diferente? – pregunte nerviosa.

-si más hermosa…. – respondió sin parpadear.

-mira al frente o terminaremos en un poste.

-tienes razón, eres una fuerte distracción, lo mejor será que nos detengamos un momento.

-¿detenernos?

-sí, tengo algo que proponerte.

Me quede muda, a mi mente vinieron tantas ideas que me congele de golpe. No me di cuenta cuando detuvo el auto frente al parque. Fue hasta que vi su mano pidiendo la mía, ara bajar del auto, que desperté del anonadamiento.

Caminamos algunos pasos hasta llegar al pie de un árbol. Donde nos detuvimos por unos instantes, cubriéndonos del sol. Que ya quemaba a esas horas de la mañana.

-estas muy misterioso – le dije, para sentirme menos tensa.-¿Qué sucede?

-sucede, que quiero proponerte algo.- sus ojos azul cielo se clavaron en los míos, cortándome la respiración.

-sí.?. ¿De qué se trata? – pregunte apenas si con coherencia.

-tengo que hacer un viaje y quiero saber si vendrías conmigo.

-¿un…viaje? – repetí como boba.

-tengo que hacer unos negocios fuera de Chicago y no quiero irme sin ti.

-¿Ha no? - apenas balbucee. Mi nerviosismo creció, cuando lo vi acercarse más a mí, si eso era posible y tomar mi mano para llevarla hasta sus labios.

-No. Quiero que vengas conmigo, así podre concentrarme en los negocios que tengo que tratar, en lugar de divagar…pensando en ti

Sentí su cuerpo acercarse tanto al mío, que no logre moverme ni un centímetro, quedando atrapada entre el tronco del árbol y el cuerpo de Albert.

-¿vendrías conmigo? - me pregunto, dejando que su aliento golpeara contra mi piel, provocando un escalofrío tan intenso, que casi caí al suelo, si no hubiera sido por el árbol que impidió, me fuera de espaldas.

-yo..No.. Se….

-¿es que no quieres compartir un viaje conmigo?

-si quiero…. – dije apresurada, sonrojándome al acto. Sintiendo mi sangre hervir al mismo compas que sus labios se acercaban a los míos- pero no sé si eso es correcto…

-lo es.

Dijo antes de que sus labios se sellaran con los míos. Sentí la humedad de sus suaves besos. Con sutil fuerza me presionaba contra el árbol. Logrando que sus labios se fusionaran con los míos.

Ya había probado una vez sus caricias, en un beso fugaz, pero este era mucho más completo y entregado.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura, lo escucharía el mundo entero. Creí que nunca sentiría una emoción igual en la vida, pero estaba equivocada. Albert me comprobó que aun podía sentir mucho más intensamente la vivacidad de su acercamiento, logrando que casi perdiera la razón en la caricia de sus besos y la fuerza de su abrazo.

Gracias por acompañarme en este capitulo numero 4.

Esta vez paso con un poco de prisa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que haya abierto un poco mas el panorama.

Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, esos son los que en realidad construyen esta historia.

Dulce lu. Gracias por todos tus reviews. Me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo que. Has leido, a peas que haya pocas esperanzas para Terry. Creo que en este capitulo e puede ver un poco mas de la gitana.

Guest, no dejaste. Tu Nombre pero te agradezco tu review y tus palabras, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Ely Alvarez, tienes razon esta gitana. Dara. Muchos dolores de cabeza. Albert con todo, es un muy buen partido.

Skarllet Nothman. creo que esta gitana la amaremos en ocaciones, pero en Otras sera imposible siquiera pensar en Ella.

Iris Adriana, espero que sigmas iguana de intrigued a, saludos.

Lady Luba sol. Gracias por tu review, espero que tu curiosidad siga en contacto con mi lado oscuro. Saludos.

Vero, mil gracias por tu review y por acompañarme ahora y en el pasado. Es cierto que un review significa mucho, especialmente para significa el podre interactur con ustedes y el powerless el agradecer de for a personal los minutos que me regalan. Si hay Terry aunque no pueda promoter mucho.

DianaUso. Como Siempre gracias por tu review. pues Jayah ya esta major y comenzara con sus andanzas, saludos.

mfloresmayes. Espero que Hayas disfrutado esa cercania entre los rubios, huele a Rosas al rededor mmmm. Espero que Nadie lo cambie.

Josie... Mil gracias por tu review Me encanto ... y no te rias de la Hoya de grillos, que muchas veces asi esta mi cabecita jajjajaja. Yo creo que Candy si tomo algo de la leccion de dejar a Terry Y sobre todo Albert no es ningun adolescente. A ver que les depara la magia. Saludos.

Alexa Monnie. pues todavia no se mete en ninugun lio, pero no tarda.

A mis acompañantes silenciosos, gracias por seguir conmigo.

Cuídense mucho yo los veo la próxima semana. Un fuerte abrazo, Liz.


	6. Capitulo 5

Gitana

Por: Lizzig

Capítulo 5

Inmóvil, con el cuerpo dormido y en una dimensión que no alcanzaba a distinguir, seguía de pie, recargada en el mismo árbol, en el que me había recargado para recibir los dulces labios de Albert.

Sus ojos azules, me miraban tan intensamente, que sentía como me consumía ante su análisis. Yo aún no podía, sentir mi cuerpo, tampoco lograba escuchar nada y menos aún lograba razonar.

-¿entonces vendrás conmigo verdad? – me pregunto, mientras yo aún buscaba la manera de encontrar alguna palabra en mi mente.

-…. ¿ir?... ¿adonde? – no entendía su pregunta. Yo ya había olvidado hasta mi nombre.

-de viaje… -me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta una banca, creo que el mismo temió que me desmayara en cualquier momento

-Candy quiero que hagamos este viaje bajo la premisa de negocios, aunque en realidad es por circunstancias personales que me gustaría que sucediera.

-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir – conteste aun perturbada, vi la sonrisa de Albert aflorar, al darse cuenta del efecto que me había causado sus demostraciones.

-seré más preciso, Candy creo que está claro para ambos que algo más allá de la amistad está creciendo entre nosotros. – su frase hizo que la carrera de mi corazón se detuviera de pronto y sin aviso. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis oídos ansiaban el final de su explicación - ..no quiero tener más besos robados, quisiera que construyéramos algo sólido, por eso mismo quiero que hagamos este viaje a Nueva York y cerremos juntos la era… Terry.

-…. ¿Terry? – pregunte sobresaltada y confundida.

-me gustaría que fuéramos a visitarlo, asegurarnos que su vida va bien y sobre todo, saber que tu corazón ya lo dejo ir, necesito saber si puedo anclarme en tu vida – dijo apuntando directamente a mi pecho.

Sentí desfallecer ante sus palabras. Me estaba declarando sus intenciones y hablándome de amor!

-¿qué dices? ¿aceptas hacer esa travesía conmigo? ¿te aventuras a descubrir lo que hay para nosotros?

-¿cómo podría negarme? - respondí sin atreverme a dar un contundente si, después de todo nunca nadie me había hablado de sus sentimientos y de nuestras posibilidades tan claramente.

-entonces, te llevare al hospital para que pidas una licencia de un mes.

-¿un mes? ¿ nos iremos por un mes?

-no, pero un descanso te vendría muy bien.

Tomados de la mano regresamos al auto para dirigirnos al hospital. Me sentí tan feliz, que fue como si hubiera vivido la vida de alguien más. Sentí que mi vida se iluminaba nuevamente.

En uno de mis descansos decidí ir a ver al doctor Leonard para pedirle la licencia, me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa, seguramente estaba feliz con la idea de saberme fuera del hospital por algún tiempo.

-¿le sucede algo malo?

-en realidad tengo que hacer un viaje.

-pues le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje y si así lo desea, puede empezar su licencia desde este momento.

-no es necesario, puedo esperar dos horas al final de mi turno.

-será mejor que comience ahora que no tiene nada pendiente. En un par de horas puede recibir pacientes y dejar las cosas a la mitad.

-entiendo, entonces iré a recoger mis cosas y me iré a casa.

Salí de su oficina, con mi eterna sonrisa que desquicia a tantos, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía caminar en las nubes.

La jefa de enfermeras me sonrió igual que el doctor Leonard, se le veía feliz de dejarme ir de vacaciones. Al parecer a todos les urgía que me fuera. Pero no me importaba yo estaba feliz por lo que ocurría en mi vida.

Llegaría a casa más temprano, pensé que sorprendería a todos, pero me equivoque. Pues fui yo quien se sorprendió.

Vi el auto de Albert, en la entrada. Desde ahí supe, que algo no está bien. Casi corrí hasta la casa, entre precipitada y vi a Dorothy y Ethel correr de un lado a otro, yo también corrí escalera arriba.

Afuera de la habitación de la señora Elroy fue que encontré la respuesta al agitado movimiento y también encontré una espina que se me clavo en el corazón.

Albert sostenía a Jayah en sus brazos, al parecer ella lloraba amargamente. Me acerque con la molestia reflejada en el rostro a pedir cuentas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-la tía Elroy despertó….- respondió Albert - ataco a Jayah.

-¿la … ataco? – pregunte de forma casi grosera, pero no entendía como una anciana había atacado a una joven mujer, hasta dejarla en ese llanto.

-la corrió de la casa y le lanzo mil improperios, Jayah salió de la habitación y le preparo un té para calmarla. Al regresar le ofreció él te y tras tirárselo encima la hecho de la casa, arrojándole todo lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿y cómo está ahora la tía Elroy?

Pregunte más preocupada por la mujer que me había recibido en su casa que por la pobre chica ultrajada.

-esta con el médico.

-voy adentro con él, quizá le pueda ser de utilidad al doctor.

-espera Candy, la está revisando.

Ignore la voz del hombre, que esa mañana me había robado un beso y que ahora abrazaba a su nueva protegida en la primera oportunidad.

Suavemente abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación, donde el doctor tomaba el pulso de la señora Elroy y le hablaba con mucha delicadeza. Al acercarme logre ver el rostro pálido de la mujer que me miro casi suplicante, dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran sobre sus mejilla.

-Candy, que bueno que estas aquí – me saludo el doctor.

-¿sucede algo malo?

-no, por supuesto que no, pero la señora Andley va a necesitar una compañía que le de tranquilidad, al parecer tuvo una fuerte crisis nerviosa.

-¿una crisis nerviosa? No entiendo ella estaba bien y de repente comenzó toda esta indisposición.

-lo sé, aun no logramos saber que le provoco ese desquebrajamiento. Desde su desvanecimiento de ayer, la única que ha tenido contacto con ella, es esa chica nueva que es su dama de compañía.

-¿pero ella no ha dicho nada?- pregunte mirando a la tía que me miraba con miedo reflejado el gesto.

-no, la señora Elroy tiene un poco de dificultad para comunicarse, pero con el calmante que le aplique y un descanso absoluto se repondrá pronto.

-yo me encargare de cuidarla, casualmente pedí una licencia en el hospital y me dedicare a ella.

La mano de la señora Elroy se alargó hasta mí, la tome de inmediato y me acerque a ella para consolar su alma torturada.

-no se preocupe tía, se pondrá bien pronto. – la tranquilice sosteniendo su mano.

Mientras el doctor terminaba de escribir la receta y yo sostenía la mano de la paciente, ella se quedó dormida plácidamente. Salimos de la habitación y acompañe al médico hasta la puerta, donde Albert nos alcanzó desde la cocina.

-¿se va doctor?

-si señor Andley, su tía se queda en muy buenas manos, solo necesita descansar y tomar unos tranquilizantes, si algo sucede llámenme, de otra manera vendré en un par de días.

-gracias doctor. Lo acompaño hasta su auto.

Vi a Albert caminar con el doctor, no me sentía animada aun para mirarlo a la cara. El verlo abrazando a Jayah me había llenado de un sentimiento que desde los días de Terry y Susana no sentía.

Celos!

Subí hasta la habitación de la señora Elroy nuevamente, quería confirmar que estaba descansando.

La vi dormir tan profundamente, que me senté a su lado para contemplarla, era una mujer dura, pero siempre había demostrado cariño para los suyos. Aún recuerdo su trato cálido hacia los chicos.

Anthony y Stear habían dejado una huella dolorosa en su corazón, todos siempre supimos que Anthony era su debilidad y quizá Stear su favorito.

Verla ahí en la cama, durmiendo tras una severa crisis nerviosa, me apachurraba el corazón. Pensé en las posibilidades de su crisis, días atrás había estado un poco decaída, pero bien. Incluso había mostrado su carácter implacable hacia mi protegida.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la crisis de la tía, había coincidido con la mejoría de Jayah. Quizá eso era solamente una casualidad, una extraña casualidad.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis deducciones y mis pensamientos, que no sentí cuando la puerta se abrió y Albert entro delicadamente.

-¿por qué no me esperaste? Te estuve buscando.- me dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-no sabía que necesitabas hablar conmigo - respondí secamente.

-siempre quiero hablar contigo, ¿ no lo sabias?

-no – respondí, menos tensa.

-ya lo sabes, así que no te alejes mucho de mí – beso mi frente, logrando desaparecer mi malestar - ¿bajamos a cenar?

Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, arrope a la señora Elroy y camine hasta la puerta al lado de Albert.

Bajamos las escaleras, sonriendo como bobos, nuevamente volví a sentir la magia entre nosotros. En el comedor Dorothy nos recibió con la mesa servida.

-serán solamente ustedes dos, el joven Archie llegara más tarde. – nos avisó Dorothy

-mejor aún – respondió Albert, provocando mi sonrojo y la risa traviesa de Dorothy.

Cenamos en total calma, platicamos como en los viejos tiempos. Fue hasta el postre que apareció Jayah y el entorno cambio, enrareciéndose.

-les traje el postre, le pedí a Dorothy que me permitiera servirlo, mientras ella cenaba.

-gracias Jayah, ¿tú ya cenaste? – pregunto Albert amable

-sí señor, comí algo ligero.

-me alegra ver que ya estas mejor.

-aun me siento un poco temblorosa por el susto.

-no veo como una mujer, como la señora Elroy pueda asustar a una chica como tú. - añadí , un tanto incisiva.

-es una mujer temperamental, de un carácter fuerte…. Que no me quiere en su casa.

-¿eso fue lo que te dijo? – quiso indagar Candy, un poco más serena.

-me pidió que me fuera, me arrojo algunos objetos que estaban en la mesita al lado de su cama. Me advirtió que haría mi vida miserable sino me iba de aquí, no esperaba esa reacción de ella.

-sé que la señora Elroy es de carácter fuerte , pero ella jamás se comportó así con nadie. Conmigo siempre fue muy dura, pero nunca me hecho de esa manera.

-eres parte de la familia, yo solo soy una advenediza, quizá tema le voy a robar. Lo que no me permitió explicarle es que yo no tengo interés en las riquezas y menos aún ajenas.

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que te quedaras aquí, dejaremos que ella te conozca y cambie de opinión. – respondió Albert amable.

-gracias, estoy infinitamente agradecida con ustedes dos. Me han salvado la vida.

La mire sonriente, aun no podía descifrar lo que me hacía sentir. En ocasiones desconfio y la rechazo y en otras simplemente me derrite con su vulnerabilidad. Aunque definitivamente no me gusta saberla cerca de Albert.

Terminamos el postre con Jayah sentada a la mesa con nosotros, debo admitir que su compañía fue grata, nos habló de fantásticas historias que no entendí si solo son eso, historias, o en realidad son pasajes de su vida.

Me fui a la cama con una sensación de comodidad, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, algo me mantenía alerta.

Aun así me fui a la cama a conciliar el sueño. Dormí por un par de horas y apenas el reloj pasó la media noche, mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente.

Mi corazón palpitaba angustiado, sonando mis alarmas. Lo extraño era que no entendía por qué. Así que me puse de pie y fui a la habitación de la tía Elroy. La vi dormir plácidamente. El pasillo parecía estar más frio de lo normal. De hecho mi habitación estaba caliente. Fue entonces que escuche la puerta principal cerrarse, quise correr hasta la escalera y ver que sucedía. Pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior, me regreso a mi habitación.

No necesitaba más sobresaltos en esos momentos, así que regrese a mi habitación. No pude meterme en la cama, mi tranquilidad se había esfumado por la ventana.

Me senté en la cama y recordé el ruido de la puerta principal, me levante casi corriendo y fui hasta mi ventana. No daba exactamente a la entrada de la mansión, pero lograba ver un Angulo.

La noche envolvía cada rincón de la mansión, ocultaba bajo sus sombras todo lo existente y aun lo inexistente. Esforcé mi vista para distinguir algo o a alguien, pero nada se movía. Ni siquiera el viento se presentaba.

Me quede ahí unos minutos más, tratando de deshacerme de ese sentimiento de intranquilidad. Dejando que la calidez de la noche tomara mi cuerpo. Volví a sentir en los labios esa sensación de ardor, que los besos de Albert me habían provocado.

Sumergida en el azul de su mirar, comencé a ver una luz amarillenta que avanzaba por el jardín trasero, con rumbo a la casa del árbol de los chicos. Puse toda mi atención en ese punto luminoso que avanzaba pausadamente y al mismo ritmo sobre el jardín.

Tras un par de minutos se detuvo y se quedó ahí estático, llena de curiosidad quise bajar e ir tras esa luz y ver de qué se trataba, pero por el contrario decidí quedarme ahí y seguir observando a la distancia.

Paso un lapso de tiempo, que a mí me pareció largo en extremo. Finalmente cerca del amanecer vi la luz que comenzaba a deslizarse nuevamente hacia la mansión.

Mire detenidamente y a detalle. Pero la luz se desvió repentinamente, haciendo su camino a la parte trasera del edificio.

Faltaba poco para amanecer, pero aun estábamos bajo el reino de la oscuridad, aunque pensé en bajar y averiguar quién andaba por el jardín con una tenue luz.

Pero en vez de eso, fui nuevamente a la habitación de la tía Elroy, abrí la puerta repentinamente y me quede helada al atestiguar una escena digna de cuento de terror.

La tía Elroy estaba en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de su cama, acostada con los brazos y piernas abiertas, formando una cruz. Sus ojos desorbitados, le añadían un mayor dramatismo a la escena. A pesar del fuerte escalofrió que sufrí momentáneamente, corrí a ella, para auxiliarla.

-¿qué le sucedió?... - vi el vacío de sus ojos que miraban el techo y la inexpresión de su rostro.

Quise moverla, pero estaba muy pesada para mí, tenía que buscar ayuda. La deje en el suelo, en una posición menos incomoda y Salí corriendo hasta la habitación de Albert.

Toque la puerta repetidas veces, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver el rostro desconcertado de Albert.

-¿qué sucede Candy?

-ven conmigo, es la tía Elroy

Salí corriendo y el tras de mí, no le explique más. Quería que viera por el mismo lo mismo que yo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba la pobre anciana en el suelo, Albert corrió hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

-¿qué es lo que sucedió?

-no lo sé, vine a verla y la encontré en esa posición – respondí presurosa - quizá se puso de pie y no pudo llegar a la puerta por un mareo o algo más.

-se ve muy mal, debemos llamar al doctor.

-creo que lo mejor sería llevarla al hospital - sugerí bastante preocupada por ella.

-tienes razón, me cambiare enseguida y la llevare..

-iré contigo. – respondí, saliendo tras el con rumbo a mi habitación.

Apenas cerré la puerta, de mi habitacion, me arranque la pijama para agarrar el primer vestido que salió de mi closet. Apenas me lo puse, me calce con unos zapatos bajos y ate mi cabello en una coleta.

Sin mirar atrás Salí de mi habitación, para preparar a la tía Elroy, aunque creo que no habría más remedio que dejarla en su bata de dormir.

Unos segundos detrás de mí entro Albert, por su respiración entendí que estaba agitado. Me partió el alma su preocupación.

-el auto está enfrente – me dijo mientras tomaba a su tía en brazos.

Corrí por delante para asegurarme que su camino estuviera libre.

-¿quieres que le avise a Jacobo?

-no, ha de seguir durmiendo, avisaremos después.

No dije más. En su voz podía notar su tensión. Y no quería estresarlo más. El camino al hospital fue rápido y silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada de emergencias del hospital, una camilla salió a recibir a la tía Elroy para llevarla a observación. Yo quise entrar, pero no me lo permitieron y creo que hasta lo agradecí, prefería quedarme al lado de Albert, que había tomado asiento en la sala de espera.

-estará bien - le dije para calmarlo, cuando se puso de pie y camino a la esquina del ventanal.

-lo sé – me respondió, dando la vuelta para mirarme y tomarme entre sus brazos, después que yo también me había puesto de pie para seguirlo.

No quise, ni pude moverme. Sus brazos me rodeaban, sujetándome con fuerza contra su pecho.

Su aroma me envolvía en una nube de tranquilidad y sosiego, a pesar de la situación con la tía Elroy. Sentí como fueron pasando los minutos mientras seguía envuelta en los brazos de Albert, me hubiera quedado ahí hipnotizada pero un medico se aproximó a nosotros. Por lo que sentí los brazos, que me habían cobijado, soltar su prisión para dejarme libre.

-¿señor Andley…?

-si soy yo

-vengo a darle noticias de la señora Andley - comenzó a explicar el doctor, con la seriedad reflejada en el rostro. - aún tenemos que hacer unos estudios y evaluaciones, que nos llevaran un tiempo, pero quería avisarle que su tía no corre ningún peligro, al parecer sufrió una embolia menor. Ha perdido el habla y la movilidad de su cuerpo. Pero tenemos fuertes indicios para asegurar que podrá recuperarse. Por ahora lo mejor es que procedamos a hacerle unos estudios y más tarde podremos darle información más certera.

-le agradezco su información. Estaré aquí para recibir más noticias del estado de mi tía.

-demorara un poco, lo más conveniente es que vaya a tomar algo, llegaron desde muy temprano y es mejor que vayan a desayunar.

-¿cuánto tiempo les llevara el proceso?

-no quisiera darle un tiempo determinado, porque podría ser cuestión de un par de horas o en el peor de los casos medio día, depende del resultado de los primeros estudios.

-entonces regresare en u par de horas y no me moveré de aquí, hasta saber que me puedo llevar a mi tía.

-muy bien señor Andley, le daremos noticias conforme avancen los estudios. Pero le garantizo que su tía no saldrá del hospital el día de hoy.

Una vez que se fue el médico, vi la angustia en los ojos de Albert. Quise abrazarlo y calmar su dolor, pero solo me atreví a pararme junto a él y tomar su mano.

-no te preocupes, la tía Elroy está en buenas manos, el doctor Reynolds es uno de los mejores de todo el hospital.

-me duele verla en esta situación.

-se repondrá, la cuidare personalmente. – le respondí, para animarlo y conseguí una sonrisa tibia.

-regresemos a casa, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-si vamos.

Con las manos enlazada salimos del hospital, nunca había visto a Albert así, por el contrario él siempre estaba animoso y optimista.

-¿estás bien? - Pregunte finalmente, al sentirme tan inútil a su lado.

-si preciosa, estoy bien. –Respondió llanamente – sé que la tía se repondrá y aprenderá a ser menos temperamental. – Sonrió más animado – lo que me ha golpeado es la idea de posponer el viaje del que hablamos ayer.

-el viaje!? - repetí confundida y un tanto escandalizada – ¿Cómo puedes estar alterado por un viaje? Lo haremos cuando se pueda, lo más importante ahora es la tía Elroy.

Albert guardo silencio por unos segundos, yo me sentí extraña, en una mezcla de incomodidad e incertidumbre, pero debo reconocer que también me sentí entusiasmada e ilusionada por los sentimientos que Albert mostraba hacia mi persona.

-no me lo tomes a mal Candy, tenía mucho ilusión que ese viaje se realizara en un par de días.

-lo pospondremos por poco tiempo….. aunque lo que aun no entiendo, es porque es tan importante para ti ese viaje, a decir verdad a mí no me hace ninguna ilusión volver a ver a Susana o la nueva vida de Terry – le respondí sincera.

-¿aun te duele saber que esta con Susana? – me pregunto incisivo

-no, pero tampoco tengo interés en ir a ser testigo de su vida. Me alegra que sea feliz y que triunfe, pero no necesito estar envuelta en su diario vivir.

-no te involucraras en su vida, solo será una breve visita.

-no me molesta hacer esa visita, y menos aún si es para darte gusto.

Respondí deseando que esas palabras le dieran seguridad, porque en realidad no pensaba en Terry como alguna vez lo había hecho, por el contrario ya lo había dejado atrás. En esos momentos lo único que me hacía ilusión eran los besos robados, de quien siempre había sido mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias por darme gusto – respondió sonriente, pero tenso.

Llegamos a la mansión sin ningún atraso. Encontramos a la servidumbre y a Jayah ya de pie, Archie venia bajando las escaleras, en el momento en el que entramos.

-¿ustedes dos de dónde vienen? – pregunto en tono burlón.

-del hospital, internamos a la tía Elroy esta mañana.

-.. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿por qué no me despertaron? – respondió alarmado

-Candy encontró a la tía en el suelo a un lado de la cama, al parecer sufrió una embolia leve, pero le están haciendo estudios en estos momentos, por eso regresamos, pero en un par de horas regresaremos al hospital.

-yo iré con ustedes - respondió Archie angustiado.

-la tía esta fuera de peligro, no te preocupes – le dije yo para tranquilizarlo. – vamos a desayunar, que el día ya ha comenzado bastante ajetreado.

-los alcanzo en un momento, iré a mi recamara a cambiarme de ropa, - me disculpe, sabía que ni siquiera había cepillado mi cabello y tampoco había tenido el cuidado de elegir mi ropa.

-no es necesario, estas bien para desayunar. – me animo Albert, pero la verdad era que yo no quería seguir viéndome así de desarreglada, frente a él.

-no me tardare nada- les sonreí y Salí escalera arriba, seguida de la mirada de Albert.

Aun suspirando llegue a mi recamara. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me sobresalte al encontrarme con los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de Jayah.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste!

-lo siento Candy, no era mi intensión sorprenderte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Candy, estoy temiendo por ti, vienen eventos que te dañaran y ….. quiero ayudarte, no soportaría que nadie actué en tu contra – me respondió Jayah, con una angustia genuina.

-no te entiendo Jayah, ¿Por qué me dices, todo esto?

-digamos que lo sé y estoy preocupada por ti. – me miró fijamente y camino hasta mí, para tomar la palma de mi mano y mirarla. Logrando que mi espalda experimentara un escalofrió indescriptible.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tomas mi mano de esa manera? Es la segunda vez que lo haces.

-Candy, yo te dije que velaría por tu bienestar, no puedo permitir que nada te suceda. –su inspección en mi mano, continuaba. Trate de retirarla, pero no lo logre. Ella la sujetaba con fuerza. – permíteme ayudarte Candy, dejame protegerte.

-¿protegerme de qué?

-de quienes quieren hacerte daño. Candy quiero darte algo que necesito que cargues contigo todo el tiempo.

Finalmente soltó mi mano y saco del bolsillo de su ropa un metal con algo que no logre identificar de momento.

-te pido que lleves esto contigo, donde quiera que vayas. Te va a proteger.

-¿qué es esto? Es muy lindo. - era algo muy parecido a un dije. Un metal dorado, con piedras preciosas y una cinta de piel alrededor. – ¿es un dije?

-es un dije, pero lo primordial es su cometido – me miró fijamente – esto es un talismán con una gran fuerza para protegerte.

Sus palabras junto a su mirada me hipnotizaron, la sorpresa y la confusión me tomaron con fuerza, pero la energía que sentí emanando de ese trozo de metal, fue lo que me dejo estática.

-no dejes que nadie lo toque y menos aún lo apartes de ti. – su intensa mirada me hizo ver por primera vez, la fuerza que esa chica despedía - Cuidara de ti siempre.

-Jayah me asustas, de donde sacaste esas ideas y…. esto - mire el dije, que aun sostenía en mis manos. – nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara de talismanes y protecciones….- .. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Candy….. no soy una chica común, tengo dones que no es fácil entender para los demás…. Yo soy una shuvani.

-¿una qué? No entiendo, jamas había escuchado ese termino.

-shuvani, es el nombre que se le da a quienes nacen con el don de curar, de proteger a través de talismanes y pueden ver más allá de lo visible.

-…brujería!... - dije soltando el talismán.

-preferimos ser llamados shuvanis – respondió con seriedad - somos gente con dones fuertes y poderosos, no es fácil entendernos, eso ya lo sé. Pero no tienes nada que temer.

-¿eras tú quien salió de la casa por la madrugada y andaba por el jardín trasero? - la confronte.

-si era yo, necesitaba la fuerza de la luna, para sellar la protección de tu talismán.

-Jayah!… no sé qué decirte, todo esto es nuevo para mí y estoy no solo desconcertada, sino insegura de lo que tus palabras representan.

-yo no soy un peligro para ti, por el contrario. – tomo mi mano y deposito el talismán, con suavidad, movió mis dedos para cerrar mi mano en un puño, dejando el talismán atrapado entre mis dedos. – tu salvaste mi vida y no conforme con eso, luchaste por mi integridad y mi bienestar, eso es algo que nunca olvidare y me hace estar en deuda contigo.

-no … - negué con la cabeza - te equivocas, nunca hice nada esperando un pago. Puedes sentirte libre de cualquier compromiso conmigo – le respondí tajante, queriéndome liberar de cualquier compromiso con ella.

-yo sé que tu naturaleza es buena y desinteresada, hubieras ayudado a quien se pusiera en tu camino. y de igual forma mi deber contigo existe porque así lo he decidió y porque así quiero que sea.

-no es necesario que me des talismanes, yo no creo en hechizos.

-lo mejor será que creas, será más fácil entender lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Por ahora solo escuchame y lleva contigo siempre tu talismán

-¿qué clase de magia tiene?

-una protección que aprendí hace muchos años, repele a todos aquellos que intenten hacerte mal.

-¿quién te la enseño?

-una shuvani con conocimientos ancestrales, una mujer muy poderosa. Era mi abuela.

-¿tu abuela?, ¿entonces tu familia siempre ha practicado la magia.?

-nosotros no hacemos magia, los shuvanis nacemos con el poder de la adivinación y el don de curación. No cualquiera es una shuvani, eres elegido, nadie elige serlo.

-¿de dónde eres Jayah? Todo lo que dices suena tan ….. mágico.

-no soy de ningún lugar…. Yo soy Gitana!

* * *

><p>Gracias por acompañarme en este capítulo 5.<p>

Antes que nada, me disculpo con ustedes por esta terrible ausencia. Fueron 2 los motivos que me retrasaron tan horriblemente. Una de ellas fue la vida real, la otra fue la complicación en la que me metí con esta historia. Me quede seca de ideas, de palabras y mi idea original se distorsiono, dejándome con estos capítulos sin sentido. Tengo algunos capítulos avanzados, pero seré bien sincera, no sé cómo reavivar este fic.

Por ahora les dejo este capítulo y subiré en breve los otros que tengo, espero encontrar un camino pronto para darte continuidad. Pero algo si les garantizo, no la dejare abandonada.

Cuídense mucho, espero estar de vuelta a más tardar la próxima semana. Saludos Liz


	7. Capitulo 6

**Gitana**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capítulo 6**

Se me helo la sangre al escuchar sus palabras.

_Soy Gitana!_ Dijo sin tapujos.

Había escuchado hablar de los gitanos, recuerdo que alguna vez en el colegio San Pablo, algunas de las chicas habían contado historias de maldiciones gitanas y de lectura de cartas. Me estremecí al recordarlo.

-te has quedado cayada.

-me sorprenden todas tus confesiones. Estoy confundida. – y de verdad lo estaba, no sabía que pensar y tampoco como sentirme.

-lo entiendo, aunque debes saber que no tienes nada que temer. Quizá tengas una idea equivocada de nosotros los gitanos y por eso te sientas amenazada, pero si me das la oportunidad de quitarte esa impresión, veras que nada es cierto.

-hablaremos después, ahora tengo que bajar a desayunar y después volveré al hospital con la señora Elroy.

-¿está en el hospital? – pregunto sorprendida.

-esta mañana la encontré en el suelo desmayada. Albert y yo la llevamos al hospital.

-¿Cómo está?

-fuera de peligro, tiene que permanecer en el hospital por ahora, pero estará bien.

-…entonces eso fue lo que vi… - pronuncio apenas audible

-¿que viste?

-veo un conflicto en tu futuro cercano, alguien de la familia arremeterá contra ti… iré contigo al hospital.

-no es necesario – la mire con extrañeza y desconfianza.

-al menos llevate el talismán contigo.

-…lo hare – respondí no muy convencida - ahora será mejor que me arregle para bajar a desayunar.

-te dejare sola, estaré esperándote abajo.

Asentí con la cabeza y la mire salir, respire aliviada una vez que estuve sola. Mi vida había cambiado desde que la conocí, eso no podía negarlo.

Ese mismo día que la encontré en la calle y la lleve al hospital, llego Albert y con él un cambio en nuestra relación. Estábamos a las puertas de algo mágico para los dos, la tía Elroy me había aceptado y los Legan se habían mantenido a distancia de mí.

Después de todo no era tan mala la presencia de Jayah, aunque el que practicara la hechicería, no era algo que me entusiasmara. Hablaría con ella para que no practicara ninguna de esas actividades en casa. También creía conveniente no hablar con nadie, lo que ella me había confesado.

Cambie mi ropa y tras terminar de cepillar mi cabello, guarde el talismán en la bolsa del vestido y baje a encontrarme con los dos caballeros que me esperaban.

-pensamos que te habrías quedado dormida. – la bromeo Archie. Mientras Albert se ponía de pie para acomodar la silla de la rubia.

-lamento la demora – me disculpe, para recibir la sonrisa cálida de Albert y la mirada juguetona de Archie.

Desayunamos rápido, el tema fue la tía Elroy todo el tiempo. Apenas terminamos el último bocado salimos presurosos rumbo al auto para ir al hospital. En el camino Jayah nos intercepto, para mostrar su preocupación y deseo de ir con nosotros.

-gracias por preocuparte de esa manera, por mí no hay ningún problema que vengas. –dijo Albert mirándome, buscando mi aprobación

-claro ven con nosotros.- le respondí.

Era extraño, pero de pronto sentía un enorme deseo de estar cerca de esa chica, que se había empeñado en protegerme. En el auto viajamos en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al llegar al hospital, Albert fue hasta la caseta de enfermeras, para pedir informes de su tía. Quería saber cómo habían salido los primeros resultados de los estudios.

-en un momento vendrá el doctor Williams, estaba esperando por usted, para salir a darle el último informe.

Sereno, Albert volvió junto a mí, para informarnos de la situación.

Unos minutos más tarde, el doctor Williams salió con algunos papeles en la mano, dirigiéndose directamente hasta nosotros.

-señor Andley, lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

-no importa, ¿dígame como esta mi tía? – pregunto, poniéndose de pie, frente al doctor. Archie, Jayah y yo lo seguimos para escuchar de boca del doctor.

-acabo de obtener los resultados de los estudios de esta mañana y …. Puedo decirle que su tía no se ira al menos el día de hoy, necesito hacerle un par de estudios más. No me gusto los resultados de esta mañana y quiero profundizar un poco más.

-¿encontró algo grave?

-por el contrario, no veo absolutamente nada mal en su tía.

-eso es bueno..

-lo es, sino estuviera en las condiciones físicas en las que está. Prácticamente no se puede mover y tiene los labios sellados, no puede pronunciar palabra.

-¿ya despertó? –pregunte esperanzada.

-si de hecho despertó durante uno de los estudios que practicábamos, se alteró mucho al no entender que estaba sucediendo.

-pobre tía, ¿es posible que pasemos a verla?

-por supuesto, lo único que pediré es que entre uno por uno y que no la agiten, necesita estar tranquila.

-entra tu pequeña, después iremos nosotros. – coordino inmediatamente Albert.

-no, será mejor que ustedes entren y yo quizá me quede con ella un rato más, ustedes tienen que ir a la oficina de igual forma

-si tienes razón, eres tan precavida – me adulo Albert, logrando que me sonrojara.

Archie entro primero mientras yo me quede con Albert. Jayah se nos perdió de vista por un momento, por lo que los dos nos quedamos solos en la sala de espera.

-creo que son buenas noticias el que los exámenes hayan salido sin problemas, ¿no crees?

-sí, me alegra saber que no hay ninguna condición médica que afecte la salud de la tía. Ahora tendremos que enfocarnos únicamente en su estado emocional.

-a mi si me preocupa que sus nervios estén tan sensibles.

-con un poco de compañía o tal vez con aire de campo se sentirá mejor y así tu y yo podremos fugarnos a Nueva York - sentí como su brazo rodeo mis hombros acercándome a él. Su aliento se mezcló con el mío de tan cerca que estaba.- ya quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación,

Sus labios rosaron los míos, mi corazón había dejado de latir. Fueron los pasos ligeros que entraron en la sala, lo que rompió la magia.

-sé que acaban de desayunar, pero les he traído mas café

-gracias Jayah eres muy atenta y servicial. – repico Albert soltándome, para tomar el café entre sus manos.

-aquí está el tuyo Candy – me ofreció, pero estaba tan molesta que lo rechace.

-veo que tu no traes para ti, quédatelo.

-si Jayah, quedate tú con ese, yo compartiré con Candy.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía, creo que se veía molesta. No me importo, más molesta estaba yo por la interrupción. Guardamos silencio por un momento, Albert seguía sentado a mi lado, pero ya no me abrazaba.

-espero que la señora Andley sea dada de alta pronto, los hospitales son muy deprimentes.

-si tienes razón Jayah, este lugar es sumamente deprimente.

-los días que yo estuve aquí fueron más favorables, porque aunque me sentía muy débil, tenía los cuidados de Candy.

-bueno cualquier persona que tenga la suerte de estar bajo los cuidados de Candy, olvida que está enfermo. – respondió Albert mirándome, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-es una chica tan dedicada y dulce.

Los dos hablaban de mi como si yo no estuviera ahí presente, y no podrá negar que las palabras de Albert me halagaban , pero las de Jayah las encontraba un tanto falsas, tan solo quería parecer obsecuente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Archie salió de visitar a la tía y fue entonces turno de Albert. Me quede con Archie en la sala de espera, hablamos de Annie y de la tía Elroy, fue notorio el darse cuenta que Jayah no abrió la boca en todo ese tiempo.

Se veía nerviosa y ausente, la mire todo el tiempo y parecía muy concentrada en algo. Pensé en el amuleto que me había dado esa mañana y en sus palabras. Una chica singular, aún no había logrado descubrir si su presencia era positiva en nuestro ambiente. Su comportamiento siempre era extraño e impredecible.

Fue un largo tiempo el que Albert estuvo con su tía. No me quejaba, por el contrario me gustaba la relación que tenía con ella y lo mucho que la cuidaba, me demostraba una vez más su gran corazón y su calidad humana.

Cuando al fin salió, vino directo hasta mí.

-es toda tuya. –me dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-más tranquila, se ve mejor y te está esperando.

-iré con ella, ¿ustedes ya se van?

-¿no quieres que te esperemos?

-no es necesario, yo me quedare con ella a hacerle compañía, no creo que nadie en el hospital se oponga.

-entonces nosotros iremos a la oficina y yo regresare más tarde por ti.- me respondió Albert tomando mi mano - gracias por hacerle compañía, ¿Jayah te quedaras con Candy?

-lo hare si así lo prefiere Candy, solo que la esperare aquí, la señora Elroy no quiere verme y yo no quiero ocasionarle más disgustos.

-lo mejor será que regreses a casa, no es necesario que estés aquí esperando en vano. te daré dinero para el carruaje.

-no hace falta yo dejare a Archie en la oficina y después iré a dejara a Jayah a casa.

-no necesitas dejarme en la oficina, no tengo prisa por llegar, te acompañare – replico Archie.

-lo discutiremos en el camino, la oficina está de paso. - Albert se acercó a mí para besar mi frente – vendré por ti más tarde pequeña.

-sí, aquí estaré,

Respondí con un sabor amargo en la garganta, por alguna razón me molestaba ver a Jayah cerca de Albert, podía notar como ella lo miraba , parecía que estaba celosa de mí. Cuando era yo la que se debería sentir incomoda con su presencia.

-te veré en unas horas pequeña, gracias por quedarte con ella - beso mi frente y lo vi salir con Archie y al lado de Jayah.

Unas vez que desaparecieron de mi vista, pude volver la movilidad de mi cuerpo, gire sobre el pasillo y camine hasta la habitación de la señora Elroy, estaría con ella todo el tiempo necesario para retribuirle un poco de lo mucho que ella había hecho por mí.

Con sigilo abrí la puerta, no quería despertarla si es que estaba dormida. Entendía que tenía que descansar. Así que al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, entre deslizándome sin hacer un solo ruido y me senté en la silla al lado de la señora Elroy.

Parecía que descansaba plácidamente, su rostro se veía más relajado e incluso su respiración era más acompasada. Me quede ahí sentada, mirándola y recordando todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado. No siempre amables o incluso agradables, pero al principio cuando el tío abuelo decidió adoptarme, ella fue más consecuente conmigo. Fue el veneno y las intrigas de la familia Legan las que me pusieron en un papel contrario a la señora Elroy.

Era una mujer educada con disciplina y rigidez, por eso siempre trato a todos a su alrededor de la misma manera. Pero ahora estaba ahí postrada en la cama, indefensa.

Aun la miraba, cuando sus empequeñecidos ojos se abrieron para mirarme fijamente. Trato de hablar, pero era evidente que se esforzaba demasiado sin éxito.

-¿necesita algo? ¿quiere agua? – negó con la cabeza y estiro la mano para alcanzar la mía.

-¿quiere que llame un medico? - negó con la cabeza y me jalo suavemente.

Me acerque a ella, debía sentirse sola y desvalida, comprendí que era un sentimiento nuevo para ella.

-…cu…cui….da…do. – se había esforzado para pronunciar esas palabras. Que no entendí su significado del modo que ella me lo dijo.

-claro que la cuidare, estoy aquí para eso y no me iré de su lado.

Abrió la boca nuevamente, trate de disuadirla para que se tranquilizara, pero estaba determinada a darme su mensaje.

-Ja….yah….

-¿Jaya?, ¿quiere que ella la cuide?

-nn.n..n. no – movió la cabeza con energía.

-está bien, , tranquila. No dejare que ella se acerque a usted. Aunque no entiendo por qué le desagrada tanto.

Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a mí y sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente que me sentí nerviosa.

-ande descanse y cierre los ojos para que duerma un poco. Eso la ayudara y la sacara de aquí pronto.

Acaricie su mano con lentitud, finalmente se fue relajando, mientras sus ojos se cerraron para dormir.

El tiempo que estuve ahí se me hizo eterno, aunque aproveche el tiempo para pensar en ese viaje a Nueva York que Albert ya me tenía prometido.

Estaba emocionada por viajar con Albert, pero definitivamente no me hacia ninguna gracia ver nuevamente a Susana y a decir verdad tampoco me causaba ilusión ver nuevamente a Terry.

Yo había dejado ir los sentimientos que él había plantado en mí, le deseaba lo mejor y lo recordaba con cariño, pero no quería verlo nuevamente, no todavía al menos.

No quería pensar lo que el imaginaria al saber que Albert y yo comenzaríamos una relación seria. Seguramente creería que todo había nacido en los días en los que vivíamos juntos y el aún era mi novio.

Aunque esa era la realidad, los sentimientos tanto de Albert como los míos habían nacido en esa convivencia y se fueron alimentando de cada detalle que nos definió en nuestra vida juntos.

Sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron y fue hasta que el doctor Williams regreso que me di cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido.

-¿Cómo ha estado la paciente?

-mucho más tranquila doctor, ha dormido todo este tiempo.

-ese le ayudara mucho.

-doctor Williams, cual es el estado de la señora Andley, hay algo malo con ella.

-no de hecho no pudimos encontrar nada en sus estudios, lo que me tiene desconcertado y preocupado es la pérdida del habla. No puedo entenderlo además de suponer que haya pasado por un trauma muy fuerte.

-no ha sucedido nada grave no al menos que yo sepa.

-me ha sorprendido mucho saber que eres parte de los Andley y que vives con ellos.

-es una historia muy larga, pero digamos que los conozco desde muy pequeña y ellos se han hecho cargo de mí, tengo mucho que agradecerles.

-ya veo, por lo pronto puedes estar tranquila la señora Andley estará bien en unos días, como ya te dije lo más importante por ahora es que recupere el habla.

-¿cómo podemos ayudarle?

-eso vendrá solo, al parecer está reteniendo el habla por un fuerte disgusto que le provocó un trauma.

-sé que se molestó mucho con la llegada de una chica a casa, pero creo que no es para tanto.

-quizá no para ti, pero para la señora Elroy puede ser algo grave.

-sí, creo que lo mejor será mantenerla lejos de ella.-respondí, recordando las palabras que la misma Elroy Andley había pronunciado antes de caer en su profundo sueño.

-incluso no sería mala idea sacarla de esa casa, podrían llevarla alguna casa de campo o a una residencia de descanso, sé que una familia como los Andley deben tener varias propiedades.

-.. Si las tienen, hablare con la señora Elroy y con Albert para que ella este cuidada lo mejor posible.

Unos minutos después de conversar con el doctor Williams, Albert apareció con un pequeño ramo de rosas. En cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar sonreír, sé que mis ojos chispeaban de solo verlo.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña? – sus labios chocaron con mi frente, logrando que esa electricidad que producia su contacto en mí, me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Me pregunto ¿cómo es que nunca antes había sentido algo así con él?

-ha descansado este tiempo –respondí mirando a la tía Elroy –… y también estuve hablando con el doctor Williams, cree que lo mejor para la tía seria descansara en un lugar tranquilo y con aire fresco. Estuve pensando que quizá lo mejor para ella es ir a la villa en Lakewood.

-a mí también me parece una buena idea…. – dijo pensativo, dejando una sonrisa asomar sus labios - creo que una de las mucamas, sería una buena compañía para ella o inclusive Jayah.

-Noo, la tía Elroy no quiere a Jayah a su lado y el medico también cree que lo mejor es poner un poco de distancia entre ellas…. Y yo también pienso igual.

-pero …. ¿por qué? No entiendo por qué tanta mala voluntad a esa pobre chica que lo único que ha hecho es ser amable y servir.

-¿no entiendes que ella provoco toda la crisis de tu tía? – le respondí alterada al ver como el defendía a Jayah - ella misma me ha pedido que la cuide yo y no Jayah.

-¿la tía te lo pidió? ¿pudo hablar?

-con dificultad, pronuncio algunas palabras y le he garantizado que ella no la cuidara.

-está bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor, haremos que Dorothy la acompañe a Lakewood y quizá también le pida a Sarah que pase unos días con ella.

-¿a la señora Legan?

-si ellas tienen una buena relación y creo que la compañía le servirá.

-si tienes razón, será lo mejor. –sonreí mas complacida.

-entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros podremos hacer nuestro viaje.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba nuevamente la mención del bendito viaje.

Entendía su urgencia por resolver el pasado, pero aun no entendía por qué era tan importante para él, el confrontarnos.

Un leve movimiento detrás de nosotros nos hizo girar nuestra atención en la anciana que se movía con dificultad en la cama.

-tía ya despertó - se acercó a ella Albert – Candy y yo estamos aquí con usted.

La señora Elroy sonrió débilmente y estiro su mano, Albert la atrapo en el acto y la sostuvo entre sus dos manos.

-pronto saldrá de aquí, el doctor ya nos dijo que no hay ningún problema con usted.

-aunque quizá hoy pase la noche aquí para que este en observación, pero mañana ya podrá regresar a casa.

-¿te gustaría pasar unos días en Lakewood? Sarah está dispuesta a hacerte compañía

El rostro de la tía se ilumino y un leve si se escapó de sus labios.

-también quiero que sepas que en los días que estés en Lakewood, Candy yo haremos un viaje….

El rostro de la tía Elroy cambio a uno serio, no necesitaba decir mucho su mirada hablaba por ella. Tanto Albert como yo supimos que no estaba de acuerdo.

-no te preocupes tía, no iremos solos, llevare una compañía para Candy, sería incapaz de salir con ella sin un chaperón.

-cu…cua..ntos d..di…as – Albert la miro sorprendido al ver que con dificultad, pero comenzaba a hablar. Sonrió complacido y beso su mano.

-un fin de semana nada más, no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Y aunque voy a ver unos asuntos de la compañía, no creo que me llevemos de un par de días, así que en menos de una semana estaremos de vuelta. No te preocupes, seguiremos todos los protocolos, no daremos nada de qué hablar.

La tía nos miró profundamente y empequeñeció los ojos queriendo descubrir algo.

-us..te..des ..dos…?

-no tía, no tienes nada que preocuparte. Tú serás la primera en saber, cuando haya noticias.

Miro a Albert y lo sentencio con su dedo índice. Mientras compartían miradas intencionadas. A decir verdad yo me perdí un poco en el dialogo de los dos, pero los vi sonreír cómplices.

-¿quieres compañía esta noche? Porque además de Sarah y Eliza que están afuera para saludarte, también traje a Ethel para que se quede contigo.

Asintió complacida, por lo que Albert y yo salimos de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Gracias por acompañarme en este capitulo 6.<p>

Como les dije antes, me quede trenzada en las ideas y los deseos que tenia para esta historia, pero estoy retomando al menos el entusiasmo y ya le adelante un poco, asi que hare lo posible para estar con ustedes por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Sus reviews han sido un enorme insentivo para continuar, con tristeza he visto partir a mis queridas amigas territanas, quisiera retenerlas, pero entiendo su gusto por lecturas mas apegadas al hermoso rebelde.

Sin duda el tema girara en torno a Albert, solo espero que todo sea arcoíris y flores, por que esa gitana esta rara….

Iris Adriana. Que gusto saludarte, sabes comparto tu confusión, esa gitana a veces parece protectora y salvadora de la causa Candy, pero hay ciertas cosas que hacen dudar…..

Skarllet Northman, gracias por tu review. Espera y veras que se pondrá mas interesante cuando la veamos un poco mas en acción…

NaThouDeLiDouX….. what?... Merci pour vos commentaires et de votre intérêt. Cette fic est concentré sur le roman d'Albert et Candy, mais plus tard, tout le monde aura sa part. Je espère que google a fait justice aux traductions. Salutations.

Mfloresmayes, gracias por tus palabras y los animos que me infundiste, por eso me tienes aquí con una actualización mas, te prometo que la acabo por que la acabo. Tan lindos que se ven Albert y Candy enamorados, verdad? Pero esa Gitana … esa gitana viene a ensombrecer con su presencia.

Chicas hermosas Gracias les mando saludos y mi cariño. A mis amigas silenciosas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero seguir contando con su presencia.

Cuídense mucho, yo regreso la próxima semana, espero que terminen magníficamente su semana y pasen un estupendo fin de semana. Saludos Liz.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Gitana**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 7**

Apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación, tomo mi mano y me sonrió dulcemente. Agache la mirada, me sentí emocionada, pero aun no podía procesar la idea de los sentimientos que crecían entre él y yo.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Sarah y Eliza? - pregunte sorprendida por su presencia.

-creí que era buena idea que ellas se acercaran a la tía, así no estará tan sola, pero ahora que hemos acordado mandarla a Lakewood, sé que ella será una buena compañía.

-si ella no sabe que irá a Lakewood… ¿cómo es que se lo propusiste a la tía Elroy?

-porque yo sé que Sarah aceptará, no podrá negarse.

-Albert, ¿acaso estas usando tu poder sobre la familia?

-no, de hecho no la forzare, tu misma veras que ella se ofrecerá.

Trate de caminar más lento para no tener que llegar a las visitas tan indeseables que nos esperaban, pero al final las tuvimos de frente.

Las dos mostraron su molestia al verme caminando tan cerca del patriarca de la familia, sin embargo la señora Legan se esforzó y me ofreció una sonrisa.

-que gusto verte Candy, me alegra saber que la tía esta cuidada por ti, eso quiere decir que se recuperara muy pronto.

-Candy estuvo toda la mañana con ella, al parecer le darán de alta pronto y el doctor ha sugerido que este en un ambiente tranquilo y saludable…. –respondió Albert, abriendo el camino para mandarla a Lakewood con la tía –…. por lo que he pensado que una temporada en Lakewood, le sentara muy bien.

-es una muy buena idea, Lakewood es un lugar lleno de tranquilidad y aire fresco – Sarah suspiro creo que en un acto natural, de los pocos no estudiados que le he visto. – cuando vivíamos ahí me quejaba todo el tiempo, pero creo que lo extraño.

-¿Por qué no pasas un tiempo con la Tía Elroy, sirve que le haces compañía? – pregunto Albert, tan naturalmente, que parecía que se preocupaba por los deseos de la señora Legan.

-.. ¿de verdad? Me encantaría. – respondió animada.

-entonces dime cuando quieres que mande al chofer a buscarte. La tía Elroy saldrá mañana de aquí he ira directo a Lakewood.

-yo creo que en un par de días estaré con ella.

-muy bien, Ethel le hará compañía mientras te reúnes con ella.

-quizá yo debería ir con ella y ayudarle a instalarse. –respondí espontanea.

-¿podemos pasar a verla ahora? – pregunto la señora Legan perdiendo la sonrisa espontanea. Aun no podía tolerar mi presencia, así que decidió ignorarme.

-sí, esta despierta. Es el cuarto 23 – la dirigió Albert amablemente.

-con permiso – Eliza siguió a su madre sin haber si quiera abierto la boca ni una sola vez, era raro verla tan callada.

-lo lograste – sonreí una vez que ellas se alejaron.

-te dije que lo haría.

-ahora será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que aparezcan de nuevo.

Albert me tomo de la mano y salimos en huida del hospital, me sentía tan completa cuando él me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba.

Cuando subimos al auto, sentí su mirada incrustarse en la mí con fuerza.

-creo que es hora de empezar a planear eses viaje que tenemos pendiente. – su ojos brillaron con fuerza, un espasmo en el estómago exploto arrazante, llegando hasta los músculos de mis piernas, haciéndome caminar torpemente.

-¿el viaje? - repetí en total hipnotismo.

-¿ ya lo olvidaste?

-por supuesto que no .. pero creí que lo aplazaríamos hasta que la tía este mejor.

-la tía está bien y se quedara en las manos de gente que la cuidara – respondió, perdiendo la sonrisa. – ¿es que acaso ya te arrepentiste de hacer ese viaje conmigo?

-no, no es eso, es la tía que me preocupa – mentí.

-ella estará bien, nosotros estaremos fuera solamente un par de días - sonrió complaciente, sé que me quería convencer – lo arreglare todo para el próximo fin de semana.

-tan pronto!

-¿te parece pronto? a mí me parece una eternidad – lo mire admirada.

Cando llegamos a la mansión Andley, nos encontramos con Archie y Annie. Parecía que iban de salida a toda prisa.

-Annie! Que alegría me da verte.- la salude llena de emoción como siempre.

-Candy! – se arrojó a mis brazos para abrazarme, había un cariño palpable entre nosotras.

-pensé que estarían en el hospital - se aproximó Archie a saludarnos

-dejamos a la tía Elroy con Sarah Legan y Eliza.

-que agradable visita, espero que no le siente mal.

-por el contrario Archie, creo que la visita de su sobrina consentida, le sentara bien y ni hablar de Eliza - respondió Albert un tanto sardónico.

Los dos caballeros sonrieron divertidos, ante los ojos reprobatorios de Annie y míos.

-pero ¿saldrá hoy del hospital la señora Elroy?

-no Annie, el doctor ha pedido que la dejemos esta noche, ya mañana iremos por ella y la llevaremos directamente a Lakewood.

-¿a Lakewood?! – pregunto Archie confundido

-si el doctor quiere tranquilidad y aire fresco para mejorar la salud de la tía.

-¿estará ahí sola?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-no estará sola, mandare a Ethel con ella y Sarah también ira.

-espero que ese tiempo le siente bien a la pobre tía. –respondió Archie mofándose de la idea de tener a un miembro de los Legan cerca.

-Albert, quisiera ir con la tía mañana.

Albert me miro confundido, su mirada me dio escalofríos, sé que estaba pensando en ese viaje que tanto anhelaba.

-¿ir a dónde?

-a Lakewood, quiero asegurarme que estará bien, la señora Legan llegara en unos días y no quiero que este sola, volveré a tiempo.

-¿a tiempo para qué? – pregunto Archie curioso

-Candy y yo haremos un viaje la próxima semana.

La mirada de Annie y Archie denotaba su curiosidad pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada.

-aún estamos aquí de pie, ¿porque no cenamos fuera?- propuso Albert, cambiando totalmente la conversación.

-me parece muy bien, después de cenar y de dejar a Annie en su casa, pasare al hospital a ver cómo sigue la tía Elroy.

-vamos entonces.

Caminamos a la puerta y fue que vi una sombra cerca de la puerta a la cocina. Gire inmediatamente y lo único que alcance a ver fue un trozo de tela de una falda roja, que desaparecía tras la puerta.

Jayah !

Pensé de inmediato, nos había estado escuchando, metí la mano en la bolsa de mi vestido y sentí nuevamente el talismán que me había dado.

-¿sucede algo Candy?

-no nada….

Salí en compañía de mis amigos. cenamos divertidos, sin embargo a mi mente vinieron los ojos de Jayah. Esos penetrantes y oscuros ojos que en ocasiones sentía que me robaban el alma.

Al regresar a la mansión, fui directo a mi habitación, a pesar que aún no era muy tarde , quería hacer mi maleta para los días en Lakewood, de repente escuche unos golpecillos que llamaban a mi puerta. Enseguida supuse que sería Albert, para tratar de convencerme de no ir a Lakewood.

Solté las prendas que sostenía en las manos y fui hasta la puerta, para abrir. Me sorprendí al ver a Jayah detrás de la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar Candy, me urge hablar contigo?

-si pasa - le permití el paso, sobresaltándome por su urgida petición.

Me miró fijamente, y se adentró en la habitación hasta quedar de espaldas a mí.

-no sé cómo decirte esto Candy.

-¿decirme que?

-…Candy hay demasiada gente egoísta y envidiosa a tu alrededor, vienen días difíciles y quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para protegerte.

-… ¿de qué hablas Jayah?... siempre dices cosas que me desconciertan y no sé cómo tomarlas.

-no te compliques y deja de pensar, deja de interpretar. Que para eso estoy yo aquí.

-¿Quién me envidia?

-casi toda la gente a tu alrededor, esa chica que estuvo aquí por la tarde por ejemplo…

-¿Annie?! Te equivocas ella me quiere, es como mi hermana.

-yo nunca dije que no te quiere, si puedo ver que hay un amor en ella hacia ti, pero su egoísmo es mayor que ella misma y eso es un arma que siempre te dañara a ti.

-¿tu como sabes eso?

-lo veo Candy, son cosas que yo tengo la habilidad y el don de ver.

La mire en silencio, sintiendo miedo y desconcierto. Sin darme cuenta me aparte unos pasos de ella, pero Jayah corto la distancia nuevamente, llegando hasta mí. Tomo mi mano y me arrastro suavemente hasta la cama, donde me invito a sentarme y ella me imito.

-no me tengas miedo Candy, yo no voy a hacerte daño. Sé que no entiendes que yo pueda ver cosas que no son obvias y palpables. – me explicaba, con una mirada intensa – yo siempre fui especial, fui elegida desde antes de nacer para ser una shuvani, fui educada y entrenada por las mujeres más sabias y poderosas de la aldea. Mi conocimiento y mis dones están muy desarrollados. Pero aun así no debes sentirte temerosa de mí.

-todo lo que me dices es nuevo para mí y la verdad es, que si me da miedo. Yo escuche algunas historias de ….ustedes.

-¿de gitanos? Sé que la gente suele hacer mitos de nosotros y hablar mal, pero en realidad somos una raza distinta, con costumbres arraigadas y creencias firmes. Pero igual a cualquier etnia.

-eso lo entiendo, pero su afición a la magia no es algo que los demás practiquemos como parte de su preparación en la vida. – respondí, relajándome y dejándome llevar por mi curiosidad en esa charla tan peculiar.

-eso no nos hace gente indeseable ¿ o sí?

-por supuesto que no, pero si gente a la que no sabes si puedes abrir las puertas de tu hogar.

-en esta vida Candy, hay gente buena y gente mala sin importar de donde provengas. Hay quienes te han hecho daño y no practicaban ninguna magia, al menos no del tipo que yo manejo.

La mire desconcertadamente, tenía razón. Susana me había roto el corazón llevándose a Terry de mi lado y Anthony, mi dulce Anthony había sido arrebatado de esta vida por un desafortunado accidente y los Legan, ellos siempre habían sido crueles conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y volví a experimentar el dolor que había sufrido por esos daños en mi vida.

-el hecho de que yo practique la magia, no significa que hago el mal, por el contrario mi deseo es protegerte.

-te lo agradezco Jayah, pero no puedo aceptar lo que me has dicho. Sé que quieres mi bien, pero también sé que Annie es como mi hermana. – retome a lo que me había dicho solo minutos antes.

-sé que la quieres y sé que te quiere, pero ….Candy tu mejor que nadie sabe que ya te ha traicionado en el pasado y más de una vez ha puesto sus propios intereses muy por encima de ti. Ella está a punto de volverte la espalda nuevamente y apuñalarte sin piedad. Ella te envidia y no puede evitarlo.

-…pero… entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunte temerosa, dejándome llevar por lo que ella decía.

-tienes que apartarla de tu vida.

-no…. Yo n o puedo hacer algo así.

-Candy dejame ocuparme de ello.

-¿ocuparte? ¿ qué quieres decir con eso?

-hare un conjuro que te proteja de su envidia y también de los otros familiares que vienen a esta casa, como los hermanos esos que tanto desean hacerte mal.

-no Jayah, no quiero que toques a Annie. – dije vehemente, sin terminar de escuchar el final de la frase.

-… como prefieras - respondió poco convencida – que hay de los otros dos hermanos, ellos guardan mucho odio en tu contra.

-sí, ellos si – respondí casi sin pensar - … quiero que se aparten de mí.

-no te preocupes. Me encargare…. - se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos y después me miro, con una chispa en sus ojos. - …crees que puedas conseguir algo de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "algo de ellos?

-algo que les pertenezca, cabello o uñas sería lo ideal, pero más complicado de conseguir. Por lo que una prenda bastaría, un pañuelo o un trozo de la ropa que usan.

-hare lo posible por conseguirlo, creo que los veré mañana.

-….. no querida Candy no tendrás que esperar a mañana, ellos están aquí. Incluyendo a esa víbora que tienen por madre.

-pero… cuando llegue no estaban… - respondí totalmente confundida.

-llegaron hace un par de minutos.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ella simplemente me miro divertida, creo yo.

-será mejor que bajemos, veré si yo misma puedo obtener algo.

-si – fue lo único que pude responder.

Las dos bajamos las escaleras hasta el recibidor, escuche las voces en el despacho y seguí mi camino hasta la puerta, no sé por qué motivo, pero me sentía envalentonada a hacer lo que Jayah me había pedido.

Me asome de forma que pareciera inocente, en cuanto Albert me vio, me pidió que pasara. Salude tan amable como pude y tome asiento cerca de Albert.

-hablaba con Sarah del viaje con la tía, le he comentado que iras mañana con ella mientras llega ella.

-eso hará las cosas mucho más fáciles, gracias Candy. - respondió Sarah con evidente prudencia.

-yo también podría ir para ayudar con la tía Elroy - dijo de pronto Elisa, haciéndome mirarla sorprendida.

-es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que será mejor que hagas el viaje con tu mama. –respondió Albert sin ocultar sus intenciones.

-no es ningún problema para mí y tampoco lo seré para ustedes, yo hare el viaje por mi cuenta y llegara Lakewood aparte.

Albert me dirigió una mirada cautelosa, yo solo le sonreí. No quería provocar un dilema y menos poner a Albert en una situación incómoda, teniendo que mostrar su poder. Bien sabía que ese no era él y no le gustaba pasar por encima de la gente.

-eres muy amable Eliza – comente, queriendo suavizar la tensión.

Esa chica que siempre me ha aborrecido sin poder evitarlo, me miro con odio y se puso de pie. Por un momento pensé que me abofetearía. Pero por el contrario solamente se disculpó y se retiró al tocador.

Seguía siendo tan dura y arrogante como siempre. ¿Cómo podría obtener algo de ella?. Iba a ser complicado, no podía acercármele. Entonces mi mirada se dirigió a Neil que seguía sentado en silencio en un rincón del despacho. Su mirada encontró la mía que discretamente lo observaba.

La voz de Jayah nos distrajo, logrando que perdiéramos contacto visual.

-disculpen que los interrumpa, he traído un poco de té.

-gracias Jayah, eres muy amable. –respondió Albert sonriéndole amable.

-con sigilo nos sirvió una taza de té a cada uno, Eliza regreso del baño y también fue agasajada con una taza de té. Yo miraba los movimientos delicados y silenciosos de Jayah. Sabía que estaba tramando algo, pero no entendía.

Con pasos suaves se acercó hasta Neil, para entregarle una taza de té que no llego a salvo a hasta las manos de ese chico arrogante.

Mi boca se abrió sin control, cuando vi todo el líquido verterse sobre el traje impecable de Neil.

-lo lamento tanto, fue una torpeza de mi parte. Permítame ayudarlo.

-no es necesario – respondió Neil, conteniendo la ira.

-Que torpeza - comento, Sarah Legan, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de descontento hacia Jayah.

-fue solamente un accidente - trato de aliviar Albert la incomodidad.

Neil se limpiaba el traje con su pañuelo sin emitir palabra. Una vez que quedo conforme, Jayah volvió a acercarse para extender su mano y pedirle el pañuelo que había usado.

-por favor permítame lavarlo para usted. – pidió Jayah, inclinando la cabeza.

Con actitud reticente Neil alargo la mano para darle el pañuelo.

-es lo mínimo que puede hacer – escuche a Sarah Legan, soberbia y orgullosa como siempre.

Pero a mí lo que me tenía cautivada era la forma de proceder de esa chica, en su camino a la salida del despacho, vi una sonrisa encubierta en sus labios. Un mareo arrasó conmigo. Me puse de pie y me disculpé para ir al baño.

Me moje la cara con agua fría y respire un par de veces, tan profundo que sentí una punzada de dolor en los pulmones.

Sentí una sensación de emoción y sorpresa al ver la habilidad de esa joven gitana para conseguir su cometido. Me mire nuevamente al espejo y sonreí, pensé en la posibilidad de deshacerme de los hermanos Legan y recordé que aun necesitábamos algo de Eliza.

Baje la mirada y casi suelto a reír a carcajadas de felicidad, cuando vi una peineta de Eliza en el lavabo. Ella había entrado antes y seguramente la había olvidado. Con cuidado la envolví en papel y la guarde en mi vestido.

Triunfante Salí del baño y fui directo a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Jayah? – pregunte a Ethel y Dorothy que hablaban al redor de una taza de té.

-está en su habitación –respondió Ethel, mostrándose despectiva ante el nombre de Jayah. -…por cierto señorita Candy quería hablarle de la visita a Lakewood….

La escuche hablar detrás mío, quise regresarme y hablar con ella, pero mi premura por mostrarle a Jayah mi éxito, me hizo ignorarla.

Toque suavemente a la puerta de mí ahora amiga y tras escuchar su permiso para entrar, gire el picaporte y abrí la puerta.

-conseguí la prenda de Eliza - dije en voz baja , ahogando mi emoción.

La sonrisa de Jayah se unió a la mía, mostrándome el pañuelo de Neil. Ambas reímos divertidas, como si acabáramos de cometer una travesura.

-esta peineta estará mucho mejor que el pañuelo, mira aun trae un cabello de ella. – el brillo en los ojos de Jayah me alertaron a lo que haría con esos utensilios.

-¿Qué harás con todo esto?

-algo que te ayudara mucho, tú no te preocupes y actúa normal que esos dos no volverán a molestarte más.

-mañana me iré a Lakewood y creo que Eliza también viene.

-si ella también ira - trato de disimular una sonrisa divertida, pero al final la vi resplandeciente – pero no te preocupes no tendrás problemas. Por el contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "por el contrario"?

-eso mismo, lejos de molestarte se alejara de ti, me gustaría ir contigo, pero sé que el motivo de este viaje es la tranquilidad de la señora Andley y yo no soy de su agrado.

-no digas eso..

-pero lo es, yo lo sé y me lastima saber que alguien me desprecia de esa manera, pero no le guardo rencor, por el contrario, espero que se recupere pronto.

-no te conoce y además ella es así.

-lo sé, ella también te trato mal.

-no es que me tratara mal, ella solo quería educarme como una Andley.

Los ojos negros de Jayah, me ponían nerviosa. Lograba entrar en lo más profundo de mí ser y robaba un poco de mi alma. Sin embargo me sentía atrapada por su magnetismo y su innegable encanto.

El tiempo paso imperceptible, ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando decidí regresar a mi recamara. Al pasar por la cocina busque a Ethel, pero ya se había retirado a su habitación. La vería a la mañana siguiente, no creí que se molestara por un detalle tan simple.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, pude notar que todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones y la mansión había quedado en silencio.

Mire la puerta de la habitación de Albert y quise ir a buscarlo para desearle buenas noches, pero no me atreví y seguí de largo. Con pasos lentos y firmes, iba pensativa. Abrí mi puerta y entre a mi habitación, tenía que terminar de arreglar mi maleta y después tumbarme a descansar

Sin embargo y por una extraña razón, me sentía demasiado entusiasmada para poder dormir. Quizá sería mi viaje a Nueva York o la idea de comenzar una relación con Albert o simplemente mi tiempo junto a Jayah, me siento como niña tras una travesura.

Vi llegar la medianoche con rapidez y yo aún no lograba relajarme en mi cama. Pensando en los días que me esperaban, volver a Lakewood una vez más. Un lugar tan cargado de recuerdos y con la sombra de Anthony en cada rincón.

Después de ese encuentro con esa parte de mi pasado, iría en busca de la siguiente parte de mi pasado hasta Nueva York.

Me preguntaba si tras esos eventos estaría libre de las ataduras del ayer y poder así concentrarme únicamente en Albert. Yo no lo creía, por el contrario creí que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos se agolpaban en mí, enredando mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

El desespero invadió mi cuerpo decidiéndome a levantar de la cama. Me anime a ir hasta la ventana y ahí está nuevamente esa luz amarillenta que se desplaza lentamente por el jardín trasero.

Supe que era Jayah, quien se escondía en las sombras de la noche. Me pregunte qué iría a hacer esa vez.

La noche anterior fue al jardín para hacer el conjuro sobre mi talismán, ¿de qué se trataría esta vez?

Ho sí. Los Legan !

Sonreí para mis adentros, sentí una satisfacción interna que no pude evitar. Por fin se alejarían de mí. Observe llena de curiosidad los movimientos luminosos, abajo en el jardín. Estaba como hipnotizada por toda aquella ceremonia.

Un rato después, regrese a mi cama y mágicamente caí en un sueño profundo y reparador.

Hasta que oí una voz suave que me llamaba por mi nombre, mientras que una mano me movía con energía, pero delicadeza.

-Candy despierta… Candy ….Candy.

Con pereza abrí los ojos que aún me pesaban por el cansancio.

-… ¿qué pasa?

-levantate, ya casi vienen por ti.

-¿Qué hora es?

-cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

-aún tengo tiempo.

-tienes unos minutos antes de que el señor Andley venga por ti, pero tengo que explicarte un par de cosas que haz de hacer cuando te encuentres con los dueños de estas cositas – me dice sonriendo y mostrándome unas bolsas de terciopelo.

Las miro y me siento sobre la cama para verlas mejor y escuchar con atención lo que tiene que decirme. Mientras estiro la mano e intento tocar ambas bolsas. Sintiendo el tirón de su mano, cuando casi las alcanzaba para tocarlas.

-no las toques, quiero que me escuches primero – me reta amablemente, sentándose en la cama - cuando tengas una oportunidad y sin que nadie te vea, coloca el contenido de cada bolsita en las pertenencias de cada uno de los hermanos. Ten mucho cuidado de no tocarlos. Deslizalos ayudándote con la bolsita, de tal manera que salgan y solo queden en tus manos las bolsas de terciopelo.

-¿Qué sucedería si llegara a tocarlas?

-el hechizo se rompería y …. Probablemente cargarías un poco de mala energía hacia ti.

-¿mala energía?!

-sí, la magia que tiene es muy fuerte y podría afectarte un poco, nada importante ya que no fue creada para ti. – mis ojos se llenaron de miedo y mis manos temblorosas se alejaron de los objetos - no te preocupes Candy, no es para que te asustes, simplemente procura no tocar nada, así el hechizo cumplirá su propósito.

-está bien. – respondí insegura – ¿qué es lo que el hechizo hará?

-como te dije antes Candy, es solamente una protección para ti, de esa manera no podrán acercarse a ti con el fin de hacerte daño.

-y …. ¿no les sucederá nada malo a ellos?

-tan solo aprenderán a no molestarte y mantener su distancia.

Mire pensativa el par de bolsas de terciopelo que me ofrecía Jayah. No quería ocasionarles ningún daño a ese par, pero la verdad es que también quería que me dejaran en paz.

Titubeante tome las dos bolsitas, que parecían de esas que dan en las joyerías finas, las apreté en la mano y pensé en todas las maldades que había recibido de ese par. Sonreí juguetona e imagine que no sería nada grave.

Después de todo que tanto podría ocasionar un hechizo realizado en un jardín a la luz de la luna….

* * *

><p>Gracias por acompañarme en este capítulo..<p>

Creo que poco a poco, la gitana va mostrando más y más lo que tiene guardado bajo la manga… a ver cómo les va los hermanos Legan con su hechizo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus siempre lindos comentarios.

Albertfan, gracias por tu interés.

Skallet Northman. Tienes razón los Legan son peores que una tifoidea…

Mfloresmayes. Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya complacido igualmente. Que sucede con Jayah y Albert…. Aun nada..

Iris Adriana, gracias por ti review… va quedando más claro el personaje de Jayah?...o mejor aún, esperemos el próximo capítulo.

Mayra Exitosa, gracias por tu review y por darte el tiempo de leer…

Lady Lyuva.. gracias por tu review, ¿Cómo vez a la gitana? Creo que tiene un poco de buena y algo de mala.

Vivian Ardlay, gracias por tu review y tus lindas palabras. Yo creo que Candy no necesita a una gitana para enredarse, ella lo logra sola… no te preocupes hare sufrir lo menos posible a Albert, aunque unos tomates no me caerían mal. Saludos.

Leihej, muchas gracias por tu review , me alegra contar con tu presencia. Yo la verdad no estoy peleada con ningún personaje, todos me gustan. Usualmente escribo de Terry, porque me es más fácil, pero en realidad tengo un par de Anthony y uno de mis fics gira en torno a Neil, aunque Terry juegue su papel de eterno enamorado. Le debía uno a Albert y aquí estamos. No te preocupes no maltratare a Albert, aunque yo no sé qué pueda hacerle la gitana. Saludos

Bertgirls. Gracias por tu review… imaginate a la gitana volando…eso si nos sacaria de onda. Saludos

Josie, que gusto "verte", gracias por tu review. No me regañes a Albert, no es su culpa… la mujer tiene un encanto difícil de evitar y Candy.. bueno Candy es la responsable de que ella este ahí y de que se adentre más…. A ver hasta dónde llega, saludos

me donne la joie de savoir que, grâce à la traduction peut prendre jusqu'à vous. Un plaisir de vous saluer, je espère que votre lecture est agréable. ce qui concerne

Les manso saludos y mi cariño.

Espero poder regresar esta semana, si no es posible, nos leemos la próxima, Liz.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Gitana**

**Por Lizzig**

**Capítulo 8.**

Una vez que termine de desayunar en mi habitación con Jayah, Salí en busca de Albert, que seguramente estaría listo para ir a buscar a la tía Elroy.

-Buen día Candy ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-muy bien Albert, estoy lista para ir en busca de la tía Elroy.

-ya veo, ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar conmigo?

-quería terminar de hacer mi maleta y así poder estar lista.

-ya veo pensé que no habías querido bajar - respondió un tanto decepcionado. – la verdad es que, Jayah me dio la misma respuesta que tu me acabas de dar y pensé que solo eran pretextos para no bajar. Después de todo ayer te retiraste por esa misma razón y ni siquiera volviste a despedirte de los Legan.

-es cierto! Lo siento mucho – respondí apenada.

-ya no importa – me respondió más tranquilo, pero con los ojos apagados.- será mejor que nos vayamos al hospital, Archie nos encontrara allá

Salimos de la mansión sin prisa, Albert no era el mismo de cada mañana, más bien iba en silencio y pensativo. Creo que se molestó por mi desaparición la noche anterior y por no bajar a desayunar por la mañana con él.

-¿vendrás a Lakewood con nosotras? -pregunte para romper un poco con el silencio.

-no puedo, hoy tengo varios encuentros agendados.

-ha ya veo – respondí en un hilo de voz.

-pero iré a recogerte en un par de días.

Esa sola respuesta, volvió a iluminar mi mirada y mis labios, que se curvaron en una sonrisa. Tal vez no estaba tan molesto como yo creía.

Al llegar al hospital, bajamos del auto y espere en vano que me tomara de la mano. Me di cuenta que me miro de reojo un par de veces, pero no era el mismo de siempre. Seguramente se había molestado conmigo por desaparecer como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-estarás con ella solamente un par de noches en Lakewood. – me dijo de pronto

Yo sonreí tímida y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

-espero que no tengas que pasar ni una hora con los Legan, pero si es así, me dirás si te tratan mal.

-no te preocupes, he aprendido a sobrellevarlos.

-aun así, no quiero que nadie te haga pasar un mal momento. – trató de sonreír, pero note su tención. -¿ ..Sabes Candy? He estado pensando que tal vez yo mismo sin darme cuenta te estoy haciendo pasar un mal momento al hacerte hacer ese viaje a Nueva York. – dijo de repente

-no digas eso, a mí no me molesta hacer ese viaje….. No era algo que me esperaba, pero definitivamente, no me siento presionada.

Su mirada se clavó en mí, pensativo vi su rostro ir de la sorpresa a la molestia.

-pensé que no querías ir.

-pero si quiero ir – dije para tratar de complacerlo, sabia lo importante que era para él ese viaje - sé que estos dos días pasaran rápido, así que más rápido de lo que imaginas ya estaremos en camino a Nueva York.

Albert no me respondió, pero vi en su rostro un gesto que no pude descifrar, pensé que estaría más animado con mi respuesta, pero al parecer no era así.

Al llegar a la habitación de la señora Elroy , el fue interceptado por el médico, yo seguí mi camino hasta encontrarme con la mujer que había tratado de educarme en mi niñez.

-buen día Tía, veo que ya está lista para marcharse, - le sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella, su respuesta fue solamente un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?

-me..jor - respondió suavemente con menor dificultad.

-me alegra saberlo, Lakewood le sentara muy bien, yo iré con usted por un par de días en lo que la señora Legan puede unirse a usted.

Me sentía un poco incomoda con ella, sé que la apreciaba y me preocupaba por ella, pero también era cierto que no había mucho que pudiera hablar con ella, era una extraña para mí.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció Albert en compañía del médico, ambos animaron a la señora Elroy.

Yo miraba a Albert, me preguntaba que lo tenía tan molesto conmigo. Quizá era mi falta de delicadeza al desaparecer la noche anterior.

Me costaba trabajo imaginar que Albert estaría molesto conmigo por algo tan superficial, quizá me hubiera reprendido, pero no se habría molestado de esa manera. Me preguntaba que estaba sucediendo, quizá se había arrepentido de hablarme de amor.

Estaba absorta en él, cuando miró hacia mí y me sorprendió analizando su rostro perfecto. Sonreí aturdida, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Su sonrisa me atrapo en ese punto en el que últimamente me arrinconaba para soñar con él.

-¿estas lista? - se acercó a preguntarme, mientras el medico revisaba a la señora Elroy antes de dejarla partir

-si – respondí tímida

-te voy a extrañar. – me dijo al oído.

-yo también – dije en apenas en un susurro.

-iré por ti en un par de días.

-si – respondí alzando mi mirada hasta la de él, para sonreír feliz.

Salimos del hospital y la señora Elroy y yo subimos al auto que nos llevaría hasta Lakewood. Cuando el auto se alejó lentamente entre el tráfico de la ciudad, vi a Albert quedar atrás, parado en la cera donde nos despidió.

Aun sentía sus labios sobre mi frente y sus manos en mi cintura, cerré los ojos y regrese al momento en el que Albert se despidió de mí.

Sentí nuevamente su cercanía y su energía sobre mí, por un momento creí que me besaría, cuando se inclinó sobre mí. Finalmente beso mi frente, pero su mano se aferró con fuerza a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Mi mano que aun reposaba en el bolsillo de mi vestido, encontró el talismán que me había dado Jayah unos días atrás, lo tome con fuerza y sonreí. Seguramente estaba funcionando a la perfección.

El viaje en carretera fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, de hecho muy rápido. No me dejo soñar con mi momento junto a Albert.

-hemos llegado, le anuncie a la señora Elroy, que también iba con los ojos cerrados.

El chofer ayudo a la tía Elroy a bajar, Ethel ya estaba a la puerta de la villa, esperándonos. Recordé que quería hablar conmigo la noche anterior y no estuve ahí para ella, tenía que disculparme.

Con lentitud camine detrás de la tía Elroy, fui siguiéndola paso a paso. Al llegar hasta la servidumbre, la saludaron respetuosamente, como era su costumbre. Ella les devolvió el gesto y continuo hasta su recamara.

Por su puesto yo fui con ella, para asistirla, le ayude a recostarse en la cama y corrí las cortinas, el día afuera estaba esplendido.

-¿quiere que abra la ventana?

-no

-entones querrá tomar algo, ¿una limonada o un te? – le ofrecí, como pretexto para salir de la habitación con premura. Quería hablar con Ethel.

-te – respondió en un monosílabo claro.

Me acerque a ella, para ponerle una manta en las piernas, cuando en la puerta se escuchó un toquido y después Elisa apareció.

-buenos días tía Elroy me alegra ver que ya llego.

-Elisa – exclamo la mujer, evidentemente sorprendida.

-no se sorprenda, sabía que vendría y decidí venir antes, para esperar a mi madre, que llegara quizá hoy en la noche o mañana muy temprano.

La señora Elroy me miro con insistencia al notar que Elisa me había ignorado como era su costumbre. Yo me sentí incomoda por la tía no por la actitud de Elisa.

-no….sa..ludas a Ca…ndy?

-hola… - se dirigió a mi déspota - ¿ya desayuno tía? Hare que le suban un poco de fruta.

-no te preocupes Elisa, yo me hare cargo de eso, sería mejor que tú le hicieras compañía a la tía.

-si tienes razón, yo haré un poco de compañía a mi tía, mientras tú te encargas de sus necesidades domésticas, de hecho podrías traer un poco de té para mí.

-pediré que lo suban con el desayuno de la señora Elroy.

Vi que la mujer me vio algo mortificada y quizá molesta, sé que no le agradaba la forma de tratarme de Elisa, pero también sabíamos que eso no iba a cambiar, al menos yo lo sabía y no tenía pensado ir contra corriente.

Salí de la habitación un tanto aliviada de no tener que estar ahí. Baje las escaleras lentamente, disfrutando del lugar y sobre todo de mis recuerdos. Reviví aquella primera vez que baje del brazo de Anthony por esas mismas escaleras, ya habían transcurrido muchos años desde aquel día, sin embargo yo podía verlo en mi mente como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Eran recuerdos hermosos, el baile con mis tres caballeros. Tan buen mozos los tres. Fui la chica más feliz del mundo en sus brazos. ¿Dónde abra estado Albert en esos momentos?.

Seguramente habría estado en la cabaña del bosque, junto a sus animalitos.

Llegue hasta el recibidor, con la misma sonrisa boba que me caracterizaba, envuelta en mis mágicos recuerdos, no vi a Neil venir frente a mí.

Prácticamente choque con él, sentí sus ojos adentrarse hasta el fondo de mi alma, mientras el toque de sus manos quemaba la piel de mi brazo, bajo su contacto.

-lo siento, no te vi – dije a manera de disculpa, tratando de deshacerme de su agarre.

Sus ojos se encendieron en una llama indescifrable de odio y deseo. Yo escuche todas las alarmas de alerta sonar. Quise salir corriendo, pero su mano aun me tenía enganchada por el brazo.

-suéltame Neil.

Sin decir palabra, me arrastró hasta el despacho, forceje con él, pero no logre liberarme. En cuanto cerró la puerta y estuve a solas con él, sentí mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho, un mareo casi me hizo perder el equilibrio, situación que Neil aprovecho para tomarme entre sus brazos por la cintura. Aumentando la fuerza de su agarre conforme su rostro se acercaba al mío.

-suéltame…! -dije en un grito ahogado. – no te atrevas a hacerme nada.

Lo amenace en lo que yo creí era un grito, pero mi miedo apago mi voz.

-no hay nadie que te escuche, esta vez seré yo quien diga la última palabra, esta vez no podras saltar, ni salir ….

-¿Qué pretendes Neil? Suéltame.

-¿preguntas que pretendo?, bien sabes lo que hago aquí. ¿o es que acaso creíste que nunca tomaría mi revancha por tu negativa? – sus labios estaban casi sobre los míos, sentía su aliento bañando mi rostro. - yo te confesé mi amor y tú solo te burlaste de mí, desdeñando mis sentimientos….

-no fue así Neil… - trate de razonar con el - … yo no siento nada por ti , no podía aceptar lo que me ofrecías si no podía amarte, de haberte aceptado habría sido una burla….

-pero aceptaste a ese actorcillo y ahora pareces coquetear con William…. - dijo lleno de rencor, comenzando a rozar mis labios con los suyos. -¿Qué los hace a ellos tan dignos de ti?

-.. Neil….. yo no puedo amarte después de todo lo que me has hecho.

-eso podemos remediarlo, comencemos nuevamente…

Apenas termino la frase sus labios tomaron los míos con rudeza. Sentí su lengua explorar el interior de mi boca, y sus brazos estrecharme, hasta la asfixiante y desesperada sensación de ahogo.

Con desesperados intentos trate de quitármelo de encima, pero no pude, era más fuerte que yo.

Separo sus labios por un momento, para tomar aire. Yo quise quejarme y suplicarle que me soltara, pero no pude más que jalar aire y mantenerme consiente. Sus labios fueron nuevamente a los míos para poseerlos a su placer. Mi miedo aumento, cuando su mano soltó mi cintura, para bajar sobre mis caderas. Quise gritar llena de terror, pero solo sentí su lengua enredarse con lamia. Su burda caricia en mi cadera, logro que me mareara con más fuerza, apoyándome sobre el con todo mi peso. Un movimiento que no esperaba y que lo distrajo, aflojando su agarre sobre mi cintura.

Aproveche ese momento, para empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, logrando moverlo de lado, liberándome de la prisión de sus brazos y su cuerpo. Me moví errática hacia un lado, adentrándome en el despacho.

De inmediato el tomo postura nuevamente y se apoyó sobre la puerta, asegurándola con el cerrojo.

-no hay escapatoria, esta vez no importa cuánto me repudies ni tampoco cuanto me huyas. De igual forma hare contigo mi voluntad.

Sus palabras me provocaron un escalofrió que me tenso al máximo. Pensé en gritar, pero bien sabía que las paredes eran gruesas y nadie me escucharía, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí, por mi propio pie.

Metí la mano en el bolso de mi vestido, para encontrar valor, pero lo que encontré me lleno de esperanza. Ahí estaba el amuleto que Jayah me había dado. Lo sostuve en mi mano y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

-cualquier cosa que pienses hacer, sabes que lo harás en contra de mi voluntad y Albert no te lo perdonara nunca.

-tus amenazas no me importan,

Caminó un par de pasos hacia mí. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, pero no dude ni un segundo.

-…me dirás que mis besos no te gustan y que no sientes nada cuando te abrazo…..

Como tigre al acecho se acercó poco a poco. Hasta quedar a unos pasos míos. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, pero no certeros. Por el contrario, sus pies parecían haberse enredado entre ellos. Formando un nudo que lo mando al suelo. Momento que aproveche. Para correr hasta la puerta y con los dedos tembloroso logre abrir el cerrojo, que había puesto. Lo vi ponerse de pie y acercarse a mí, lentamente. Al parecer se había lastimado un tobillo al caer.

Torpemente gire el cerrojo y abrí la puerta apenas y a tiempo para salir corriendo, deje atrás a Neil que cojeaba dolorosamente.

Llegue hasta la cocina en una carrera vertiginosa, Ethel y el servicio de la villa Lakewod me miraron con asombro.

-esta palida señorita, ¿le sucede algo?

-…. No Ethel…. – respondí con el aliento aun entrecortado - …. Podrían llevarle el desayuno a la señora Elroy … ha si! un té para Elisa…. Por favor.

-yo lo llevare enseguida - respondió una de las jóvenes de la villa.

-¿y usted también quieres desayunar? – me pregunto Ethel sonriente.

-….solo quiero te.

Ethel no me dijo nada, pero me miro sorprendida. Minutos más tarde se acercó a mí y me dio la taza de té.

-aquí está él te - me dijo en voz muy baja.

Miro a las otras chicas y apenas se alejaron un poco de nosotras, ella aprovecho para hablarme en casi un susurro.

-¿está bien señorita Candy? Se le ve palida y alterada.

-..no …- la mire con asombro, me he de haber visto de verdad mal para llamar la atención de Ethel.-

-señorita Candy, el señor Andley me pidió que la cuidara muy bien, el sabía que esa familia Legan le traería problemas y a juzgar por como se ve, creo que la han molestado.

Sonreí llena de cariño, veía como Albert se preocupaba por mí y Ethel también, a pesar de que yo la había ignorada el día anterior cuando había ido a ver Jayah…

Jayah! –casi grite en mi mente, de repente recordé las bolsitas de terciopelo que me había dado para esos hermanos Legan.

-Ethel dime, en que habitación se quedara Elisa.

-junto a la de la señora Elroy…. – su mirada de desconcierto no detuvo mi mente acelerada que corría de un lugar a otro.

-¿y.. Neil?

-el señor Neil no se ha quedado en la villa, el solo trajo a la señorita Elisa a casa, pero se marchó.

-no, no se marchó y tampoco lo hará. – respondí con algo de enojo.

-¿él la ha molestado?

-….no…. pero no me gusta que este aquí.

Le di dos sorbos al té y me puse de pie, tenía que poner manos a la obra y regresarles a los hermanos Legan sus pertenencias.

-vuelvo en un momento Ethel.

-si el joven Neil anda por ahí, será mejor que se quede con la señora Elroy o por aquí cerca.

-si tienes razón – respondí recordando lo que acababa de suceder – solo iré a mi habitación por un momento y regresare, Elisa esta con la tía Elroy. Así que no creo que pase mucho tiempo con ella.

-lo siento mucho señorita Candy, se suponía que ellos llegarían mañana por la tarde, su encuentro con ellos seria breve, pero esos dos se adelantaron.

-no te preocupes, aprovechare el tiempo para pasarlo contigo. Ahora iré a mi habitación….- pensé por un segundo encontrarme nuevamente con Neil y me sentí verdaderamente atemorizada.. - Ethel si no regreso en unos quince minutos, ¿podrías ir a buscarme?

-claro que si señorita.. ¿pero no prefiere que la acompañe.?

-gracias pero no es necesario, volveré en seguida.

Salí de la cocina, mirando para todos lados, me sentía atemorizada de ver a Neil merodeando por ahí. Camine tan rápido que creo comencé a correr, hasta llegar a las escaleras, que subí de dos en dos.

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré con llave una vez que constate no había nadie ahí. Saque de mi maleta las dos bolsitas de terciopelo que Jayah me había dado.

Recordaba las instrucciones:

" regresárselo a sus dueños sin tocar los objetos directamente"

Aprovecharía que Elisa estaba con la tía Elroy y pondría su peineta entre sus cosas en la maleta, lo que me lograba poner ansiosa era la idea de devolverle el pañuelo a Neil, pero era quien más me importaba que recibiera el hechizo que Jayah había puesto para mantenerlo alejado de mí.

Sigilosa Salí de mi habitación y fui hasta la de Elisa, me deslice silenciosa por la puerta y me acerque hasta el tocador, aún no había desempacado sus cosas, por lo que busque su maleta y fui hasta ella para abrirla cuidadosa.

Oí ruidos afuera. Se escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Deje de respirar y mire cuidadosa la entrada de la habitación ¿Qué diría si Elisa me encontraba ahí?

Tensa y a punto de un ataque cardiaco, espere ansiosa el desarrollo de los movimientos afuera de la habitación, escuche unos gritos, que identifique de Elisa, me sentí aterrada al escuchar los pasos dirigirse directamente a la habitación.

Prácticamente avente la peineta dentro de su equipaje y Salí corriendo detrás de la cortina para esconderme. Escuche la puerta abrirse lentamente y enseguida los pasos que se hicieron al interior de la alcoba.

Yo deje de respirar. Mientras cerré los ojos deseando que no se percatara de mi presencia.

-maldita vieja.. !– la escuche decir, en un tono contenido

Escuche ruidos que identifique venían de su equipaje.

-¿Cómo llego esto hasta aquí? – escuche en apenas en un susurro.

Seguramente había encontrado la peineta. Los ruidos cesaron y mi corazón latió más rápido al no saber dónde estaba o que estaba haciendo.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y más pasos se escucharon. Se va! Fue lo que pensé comenzando a descansar. Pero por el contrario quede petrificada al escuchar una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, debías estar con la vieja. –reconocí esas palabras en la miserable voz de Neil.

-esta insoportable, no hace otra cosa que pedir a la huérfana y encima quiere que le dé de comer.

-con más razón ¿por qué te apartaste?, deberías estar ahí con ella atendiéndola.

-se supone que estoy buscándola, así que vine a deshacer mi equipaje. Pero mejor dime que estás haciendo tú aquí. ¿no deberías estar tu tras la huérfana?

-se me escapo, pero lo único que hace es alargar su libertad, de igual forma hare con ella lo que ya tengo planeado.

-¿ya tienes todo listo?

-todo esta listo, hasta el último detalle.

-¿Qué es eso?...

La pregunta de Elisa, me petrifico de miedo, ¿era que acaso habían notado mi presencia?

-¿de qué hablas? –respondió Neil con fastidio.

-eso, ¿lo escuchas?

-yo no escucho nada.

-si… guarda silencio…..- yo misma preste atención pero no logre escuchar nada.

– ¿oíste?...era como una pesada puerta de metal que chirriaba al moverse y…. ¿escuchaste los pasos?

-si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz, solo dímelo, pero no inventes tonterías.

-no son tonterías, te digo que se escuchan ruidos extraños.

-esta mansión es enorme, es normal que haya ruidos.

-…. Tienes razón, lo mejor será que regrese con la vieja y tu apresurate a cazar a tu presa, mama llega mañana y ella no debe de enterarse de nada.

-no te preocupes, antes del anochecer todo estará hecho.

El hormigueo que sentía por todo mi cuerpo casi logro que me desmayara, pero no me moví ni para parpadear, mi respiración era tan leve, que no estaba segura de estar oxigenando mis pulmones.

-salgamos de aquí, no quiero que te vean en mi habitación, de hecho preferiría que no te vieran para nada. – respondió Elisa acida como siempre – será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu mascota.

-no sé dónde se metió, la busque hasta en su habitación.

-¿buscaste en la tumba de Anthony?

-no se me había ocurrido.

-anda vamos, yo regresare con la vieja y tu ve a buscar a tu mujercita.

Escuche los pasos salir de la habitación, una vez que se escuchó la puerta respire tranquila, pero no me moví, aún tenía miedo de que Neil o Elisa pudieran estar ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos, mucho, quizá poco más de media hora antes de que finalmente me pudiera mover y salir de detrás de las cortinas. No tuve mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor, apenas mis piernas respondieron para caminar, Salí veloz de la habitación.

Mire el pasillo y no sabía con certeza a donde ir, no podía encontrarme a Neil a solas, ahora sabía que tenía planeado algo en mi contra y no quería saber los detalles.

Metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi vestido y encontré la bolsa de terciopelo, que aún tenía, el pañuelo de Neil. ¿Cómo la entregaría ahora?

Camine hasta mi habitación y regrese sobre el pasillo. Volví a regresar y camine rumbo a las escaleras. Me volví a arrepentir y regrese sobre el pasillo.

Seguramente Neil se estaría quedando en la habitación de huéspedes junto a la de Elisa. Fui hasta ahí y pegue el oído a la puerta. No escuchaba nada así que me atreví a abrir la puerta y mirando cuidadosamente, descubri que estaba vacía y la valija de Neil descansaba al final de la cama.

Mire el pasillo, no había nadie. Respire profundamente para llenarme de valor y entre tan rápido como pude, avente el pañuelo en la cama, junto a la valija y Salí a toda velocidad.

Respiraba agitada, podía sentir la adrenalina viajar por mis venas y el miedo adormecer mis manos. Al cerrar la puerta completamente, escuche un carraspeo cerca de mí. Mire hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras principales y vi ahí parado a la causa de mis temores.

-¿me buscabas hermosa?

-…Neil…- respondí en un hilo de voz. -…busco a Archie.

-¿Archie? Bien sabes que esa no es la habitación de Archie.

No respondí nada, no sabía cómo excusarme por haber entrado a esa habitación, sobre todo porque no podía pensar en nada más que en salir de ahí. Al verlo acercarse lentamente me quede aún más paralizaba.

-no lo niegues, te han gustado mis besos y por eso mismo vienes a mí.

Metí mi mano al bolsillo, sentí la bolsa de terciopelo y detrás el talismán que me había dado Jayah semanas atrás. Lo apreté con fuerza y desee que me protegiera.

-señorita Candy -escuche que alguien me llamaba detrás mío. Me gire tan rápido como pude, para encontrarme con Ethel,

-dime Ethel ¿me necesitas?

-si señorita, la he estado buscando.

-puedes retirarte Ethel, Candy la buscara cuando haya terminado conmigo.

-es urgente… - respondió tímida mi salvadora.

-vamos Ethel, con permiso Neil.

-tú no te vas – me dijo, mientras me sostenía por la muñeca con fuerza.

-me haces daño, eres un bruto.

-por favor señorito déjela ir - se atrevió a decir Ethel.

-tú no te metas mucama irrespetuosa y tu ven conmigo – dijo lleno de furia, jalándome con fuerza.

Me jalaba con tanta fuerza que no podía detenerlo, estaba aterrada por lo que pudiera sucederme. Veía a Ethel que con desespero buscaba como ayudarme.

Con angustia trato de zafar la mano de Neil de alrededor de mi mano, la furia que salía por la mirada de Neil podía intimidar a cualquiera, pero Ethel no se amilano, yo por mi parte me jalaba con fuerza, provocando un fuerte dolor en mi muñeca.

Finalmente su agarre cedió y me vi libre de él, Ethel me abrazo por los hombros y automáticamente caminamos un par de pasos lejos de Neil.

-esto lo van a pagar.

-vámonos de aquí – le pedí a Ethel que temblaba cual hoja al viento, igual que yo.

Una vez que nos alejamos, Ethel me sugirió mi partida de ahí.

-creo que lo mejor será que se aleje de aquí señorita Candy.

-Albert vendrá por mí en un par de días, solo me mantendré alejada de él.

-quizá lo mejor sería que fuera a visitar el hogar de Pony.

-no te preocupes Ethel, no dormiré en mi habitación y seré precavida. – respondí apretando con fuerza el amuleto, dos veces ese mismo día me había traído protección al sentirme amenazada.

-¿pero en donde dormirá?

-contigo.

-pero señorita usted no puede dormir en los dormitorios de la servidumbre.

-no sería la primera vez y no quiero darle ninguna oportunidad a Neil a lastimarme.

-…está bien señorita como usted diga.

Me fui a la cocina con Ethel y pase ahí la mayor parte del día, quería salir corriendo a caminar y visitar los terrenos aledaños que me traian tantos recuerdos. Pero una fuerza superior me mantenía pegada a la casa, cerca del anochecer, le pedí a Ethel que mandara por mi equipaje a mi habitación. Mientras yo me fui a la habitación que compartiría con ella.

Al rededor de las ocho de la noche, Ethel apareció con mi maleta y un vaso con leche.

-aquí está su maleta y un poco de leche. Me mortifica tanto que tenga que dormir aquí.

-no te preocupes Ethel, este lugar está muy lindo. No te imaginas en todos los lugares en los que he tenido que dormir.

-es usted una cajita llena de sorpresas señorita, así que si me imagino todos los lugares donde ha pasado más de una noche.

-nunca me ha incomodado, por el contrario disfruto del momento.

-es usted adorable señorita – me sonrió maternal.

-no siempre Ethel – le respondí traviesa - por cierto donde están los adorables señoritos Legan.

-deben estar tramando algo muy malo, porque los dos están desaparecidos desde media tarde, incluso Mary ha tenido que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con la señora Elroy.

-pensé que Elisa la estaba atendiendo.

-eso fue lo que llego diciendo. Nos instruyó a cada uno de nosotros diciendo que ella sería la responsable de la señora Andley.

-pues que le aproveche. – respondí con resentimiento

- no le aprovecho mucho, porque solo estuvo con ella un par de horas esta mañana y después de las tres ella y su hermano desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

-nadie los ha visto, sabemos que andan por ahí, porque encontraron el auto del señorito, entre el bosque y sus equipajes están intactos.

-¿alguien los ha buscado?

-creo que cuando te traje la leche, iban a comenzar una búsqueda en el interior de la casa, en los alrededores nadie del personal los vio.

-¿por qué han esperado tanto?

-nadie lo había notado hasta las seis de la tarde que Rose los fue a buscar para servirles la cena, después que ellos no bajaron nunca. fue entonces que se comenzó a correr la pregunta entre todos, si alguien los había visto. El jardinero aseguro que no habían salido por la puerta delantera, en las caballerizas nadie los vio, Tim paso parte del dia por el cementerio y el bosque y no vio nada raro y por la cocina no salieron nosotras estuvimos ahí todo el día… así que deben de andar por ahí.

-que extraño. – respondi pensativa.

Me quede en silencio meditando los hechos y fue así que llegue a la conclusión de que algo malo había sucedido con ellos, habían desaparecido después de que pusiera entre sus cosas, los objetos que traían el hechizo de Jayah.

* * *

><p>Gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo # 8<p>

Paso bien rápido, apenas me dio tiempo de hacer algunas correcciones y subirla. Pero no quería dejarlo para después…..

¿Cómo ven lo de los Legan? … ¿quieren saber que les paso?... entonces nos veremos aquí a mitad de la próxima semana….

Y por supuesto no me iré sin agradecer sus review, gracias chicas. Siempre me ponen una sonrisa en los labios que dura hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Iris Adriana, Skarllet northman, Josie, mfloresmayes, guest (¿?) **gracias por formar parte y darle vida a este fic.

A mis lectores silenciosos gracias por seguir conmigo, seguiré a la espera de escuchar su voz….

Pasen un estupendo fin de semana, aquí estaré en unos días…. Liz


End file.
